Stranger Things Have Happened
by T.J.Starr
Summary: Clara Granger assumes her last year of Hogwarts will be filled with pranks and laughter but she has no idea that Draco Malfoy will some how weasel his way into her last year. JK Rowling owns Draco character while i own Clara :D but enjoy


92

"Move, Granger"

"Shove it, Malfoy!"

"Bugger off!"

"Stick it!" Clara yelled and watched as Malfoy flipped her off. "Up yours" she snapped back as he walked off.

"Do you guys ever stop fighting?" Hermione asked as she caught up with Clara.

"I would start hyperventilating if we stopped fighting." Clara replied as she tucked her short blonde hair behind her ear and looked at her cousin. They couldn't have been more opposite, but they were thick as thieves. Clara was standing at five feet exactly, posesed green eyes, of course, not as brilliant as Harry's but they were unique just for her. Her Blonde hair was cut short and framed her face all to well. Her dainty nose was covered in light freckles making her look 12 instead of two weeks shy of 17. Her body was small and petite but that's where it ended. Her voice carried and she was known for her wild and exotic behavior.

"You know, if I didn't know Malfoy hated you, I would swear he was smitten with you." Harry replied as he walked next to Clara.

"Ha ha ha you are so funny" She snapped as she hit him on the shoulder. "So Malfoy was talking about me?"

"More like he was ranting and threaten to destroy you." Ron replied on the other side of Hermione.

"He is just jealous that I am cousins with Hermione and he is not."

"Oh do not bring me into this! I have avoided his scary personality for six years even when you are around."

"I know which is why I think you need to say some sort of comment to him!"

"Oh this is hopeless." Hermione hissed as they had been trying to shove their way through the train.

"Everyone move or else I will set off a dung bomb!" Clara yelled and almost everyone parted.

"Sometimes I am glad you are our friend." Ron said as everyone slipped into the open compartment.

"Only because I don't do enough pranks to you." Clara snapped at him causing everyone else to chuckle.

"Make your cousin shut up." Ron said as he wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"Awwwwwww. How cute" They heard and turned to see Fred and George leaning against the compartment door.

"Now Clara, we hope that you will continue to be the Prank Mistress, though we have graduated!" Fred replied as he came and sat next to her and George sat on the other side.

"Of course" Clara replied as she smiled at the twins. They had been friends since Clara's first year. She had followed Hermione around for the first couple of days but she had been wild and loud while her cousin just sat back with her homework. Clara had actually meet Ron and Harry first, but the twins had taken her under their wing when they had seen her set off a prank in one of her classes.

"Since we are leaving, and need you here to keep the code." George said as he started to rummage through his bag.

"We have this for you" they both said and George handed her a piece of paper.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Clara replied rolling her eyes and they chuckled.

"As always things around you are more than they appear."

"Was that supposed to be you flirting?" Clara asked and the boys looked shocked.

"What? We know our limits my dear… now it is only programmed for you."

"You say someone's name and their picture appears and pranks that fit them the best."

"Take Malfoy for example." Fred said and stared at her.

"Draco Malfoy" Clara replied and she watched as he slowly appeared on the page along with a list of pranks.

"This is amazing!" Clara yelled as she threw her arms around the twins.

"We all knew it was true." Draco said as everyone looked up at the door and saw him standing there arms crossed.

"Knew what Malfoy?" Clara snapped.

"That there is more than just friends between you three." Draco replied as Clara moved away from Fred and George. "You just are some slut."

"Slut? Says the one who can't keep a girlfriend for more than a week. Wonder why you always broke up with them." Clara replied crossing her arms over her chest smirking at Draco.

"Jealous that it would never be you?"

"No, cause I can totally do better than you Malfoy."

"Really? Who would want you?"

"Malfoy, bug off." Hermione hissed but Malfoy ignored her and stepped closer to Clara.

"Your cousin may have gotten a boyfriend, but you never will. You are too ugly, too simple, and too stupid to ever temp a guy. Nothing is exciting about you, you are a stick and nothing ever will change that." He replied.

"Get out Malfoy" She hissed staring at him.

"Too much? Can't come back with anything."

"Girls only sleep with you so they can brag about it."

"At least I can get them." He replied and then walked out of the compartment.

"Clara" Hermione whispered but she faced her friends and swallowed holding back her tears.

"Don't Hermione." she replied taking a deep breath and then smiled at the twins.

"Thank you so much for the paper. I am going to have so much fun next year using this on Malfoy." Clara said smirking hiding the tears that were in her eyes.

Getting off the train Clara waved goodbye to her friends.

"We will see you at the Burrow?" Ron asked.

"Yep, when Hermione comes I'll be there too." Clara replied as she hugged Ron, Harry and Hermione. Smiling at them she headed over to her mom who was waiting for her.

"Hello dear" her mom said as she kissed Clara's cheek.

"Hello Mum." She replied as she smiled at her.

"How was school?"

"It was wonderful, so much stuff I have learned, oh mum magic is amazing."

"So you tell me in every letter."

"Why don't you believe that anymore?" Clara asked as she looked at her mum as she drove through the busy streets of London. Her mom didn't answer her as they kept driving. Clara turned and looked out the window till they were out in the country, bright green grass was blowing in the wind, while the dark dead trees lined the blue sky. Pulling up the driveway it went on forever it seemed like till it stopped at a white cottage. Getting out of the car Clara pulled out her trunk from the bed of the truck and then dragged it to the house. Opening the door she banged the trunk against each stair as she headed to her room. It was like this every year, her mother shut her down when she would get home. Lock herself in her room and got wasted.

Clara started to unpack her trunk, placing clothes in her closet and then her books were stacked along with all her other Hogwarts books. Flopping onto her bed she reached over and picked up a picture frame, it was her dad smiling with his brother, and their brand new wives about 18 years ago.

"Mum is having a breakdown again, and I don't know what to do. She use to tell me all the time to follow what I love, and magic, I love it. The videos I watch with you and mum, she does amazing magic, and you loved seeing her wave her wand, so why now does even the word magic make her drain a bottle of vodka?" she whispered as she set the frame back down on the dresser.

Sighing she headed down the stairs to get something to eat, she would need a good nights rest for handling the chores alone and taking care of her mother tomorrow morning.

She heard the rooster crow the next morning and she groaned, pulling the quilt over her head she wished she could go back to her dreams, but she knew she had to start the day. Getting ready she slipped on her jeans and old work shirt as she slipped out to the barn.

"Hey girl." She whispered as she patted her horse's nose. "I'll come back to take you out on a ride when I finish my chores." She said as she handed her an apple. Walking over to the few cows they had, she settled in to her chores, milking the cows, feed the chickens and gathering the eggs, then it was weeding the vegetable garden. After placing all the reaped produces away in there they belong, Clara headed back to her horse. Opening the stall door she settled into brushing and saddling up her horse. Leading the mare out of the stable she swung herself up and like that was gone.

About a hour later, she brought the horse back, making it walk around the barn a few times juts to cool it down before she brushed it and put it back in the stall.

"Clara!" she heard as she walked into the house and she sighed.

"Yes Mum?"

"Can you get me some water?" she asked as Clara peaked into her mum's room.

"Sure mum" Clara replied as she disappeared to the kitchen. It was hard to act like an adult sometimes, when summertime was suppose to be filled with fun and laughter, instead she knew that it was days of taking care of her mom and the farm. Thank goodness she had neighbors who checked in while she was away at school.

The weeks slowly passed by, and it was the same day in and day out, waking her mum off the couch cleaning up the bottles left over from her other nervous breakdown and taking care of the animals. Hermione was the only one who knew what her life at home was like. And no one else seemed to ask how she was back home, but she didn't care.

"Mum…" Clara whispered one morning as her mother was sprawled out on the couch.

"Huh?"

"I am going to take my test."

"Bring back potatoes," her mum muttered as she laid her head back down on the cushion. Sighing Clara got out side and settled into the beat up pickup truck. Driving all the way to London, she knew she was sticking out like a sore thumb but she had to get her Apparation license. Parking a few blocks away she walked till she got to the red phone booth, stepping out into the ministry of magic she couldn't help but smile as she watched all the wizards and witches walk back and forth. Finding the right elevator she proceeded to the fifth floor. Stepping out the hallway was silent frowning she was confused, wouldn't there be more kids here? She thought as she continued walking, all the sudden she saw a boy walking back into the hallway.

"Excuse me… do you know where I should go to get my Apparation license?" she asked and then boy turned smiling at her.

Oh my, he is cute she thought as she stopped. He was incredibly tall but then again everyone was compared to her, and his blue eyes were bright she had never seen anything like that before. His brown hair hung in soft waves framing his face, which then lead down to his broad shoulders and she could see that he was defiantly not lanky.

"I am actually looking for that as well." The bright blue-eyed hunk replied.

"Hmmm all they said was it was on the fifth floor."

"Well shall we search together?"

"Yes we shall," she said giggling as she walked with him.

"I am Jordan Wills."

"Clara Granger."

"It is nice to meet you."

"Same here. Where do you go to school?"

"Hogwarts."

"Really what house are you in?"

"I am a Hufflepuff."

"Oh." She replied smiling at him,

"Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am in Gryffindor."

"You would think I would remember seeing such a pretty girl at school." He replied and she found herself blushing. Hadn't it been just a couple weeks since she was told she was ugly, useless, and worthless? But then again it was Draco Malfoy and he was nothing more then a ferret seeking attention.

"Oh look I think we found it." Jordan said as they stopped in front of a door.

"Wonderful. Let's get this over with." Clara said as she pushed open the door.

"Ahh I passed." She exclaimed as she came out of the room seeing Jordan sitting there waiting for her.

"Great where too now?"

"I have to get home…"

"So soon?"

"I have stuff I promised my mum I would do."

"Will I see you again?"

"What about Friday here."

"Here?"

"Yes at this corner lets say seven." Clara replied and Jordan smiled.

"It's a date" he replied and she gave him a smile, turning she practically skipped to her car. The minute she got home she sprinted up to her room grabbing the phone.

"Come on pick up pick up." She muttered as she listening to the ringing.

"Hello."

"Hermione!"

"Hey Clara."

"Do you know a Jordan Wills?"

"Umm I believe he is a Hufflepuff and in our grade."

"And he was a date with me Friday night"

"Oh my gosh Clara what happened?"

"We meet while we were trying to find where we take out Apparation test."

"Oh yeah that is crazy floor."

"Yep, but I passed and then he asked if he could see me again. So its Friday night!"

"And is this call asking for help?"

"I have nothing to wear."

"Don't worry I shall be there on Friday at four to help you get ready."

"You are amazing."

"Well…" Hermione replied letting Clara hear the laughter in her voice.

"Okay I have to go, I still have to do my chores."

"How is your mum?" Hermione asked but Clara sighed.

"She isn't any worse."

"Okay, well just keep me in the loop."

"Always Hermione."

"Okay bye." She said and then hung up the phone. Sighing Clara got up off her bed and caught a glance of herself in the mirror. _You are to ugly, to simple, and to stupid to ever temp a guy. Nothing is exciting about you, you are a stick and nothing ever will change that. _She heard repeated again, biting down on her lip she took a deep breath. Hadn't she now tempted a guy? Hadn't he asked to see her again? Smirking she fixed her hair quickly. _Take_ _that Malfoy._

Draco Malfoy walked into his huge manor, sure he had everything he ever wanted, and he was proud of who he was when he was at school, but stepping into that house into those rooms he left worthless and useless. Climbing the stairs he placed his trunk into his room at the end of his bed. Walking out of the room down the hall he stood in front of two big wooden doors. Taking a deep breath he knocked.

"Come in" he heard, pushing open the door he saw her sitting there in her lounge chair.

"Draco" she said as she went to stand up.

"Mother." He said as he took a few steps to her side and she laughed.

"Draco I am perfectly fine to stand up and hug my son." She replied as she completed her movement. Standing just about a head shorter then Draco she smiled, as she looked him over.

"Well you have grown up." She said as she reached up and he lowered his head letting his mum kiss his cheek.

"So you tell me every year I come back from Hogwarts."

"But it is true. Every year you change in some way." She replied as she moved across the room to her small table and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Do you care for one?"

"Yes mother." Draco said as he moved a chair to her seat and she carried both the cups and then placed on in his hand as she sat down. If it had been anyone in her room they wouldn't have been able to tell that Mrs. Malfoy was sick, but Draco knew, he watched the cup slightly shake in her hand as she brought it to her lip and how moving to the other side of the room had tired. She had only been sick since the Holidays, and they had managed to keep her health from the grapevine.

"Now Draco stop staring at me like that, for all we know it could just be a drawn out cold." She replied as she set down her cup on the small table on the other side of her chair.

"I know Mother, but it is hard for me to see you like this."

"Like what? I can do everything I use to be able to."

"Of course you can Mother." Draco replied as he stood up and kissed his mother's cheek. Turning he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Though Draco had been reassured many times by his mother, his father, and the healers he knew that his mother was dying.

Heading down to the library Draco sat down in one of the plush leather chairs as he pulled out one of his favorite books. He needed to forget a little but before his father came home because he knew that when that hour struck all hell would break loose.

The hours passed by smoothly as he enjoyed reading till he heard the familiar popping sound. Closing his book, he placed it away on the shelf and then walked out into the living room to meet his father.

"Draco" Mr. Malfoy said as Draco entered the room.

"Hello father." Draco replied as his father hung up his robes and placed his walking stick leaning against the wall.

"I need to show you a few new books that you need to take a liking too." He replied as he led his son into the library. Draco followed behind submissive as always and watched as books from random shelves flew towards his father.

"In a few weeks you will be seventeen." He father started to say as he handed Draco the books. "Your life will be changed forever."

"Because it already hasn't changed." Draco muttered and his father looked at him.

"There will be things expected of you when you return from your last year at Hogwarts, it is best if you know what will be expected." His father replied as he walked out of the library leaving his son, Draco, to his thoughts of how his life was all planned out for him.

"Hermione I can't possibly wear that… it's so nice."

"I didn't realize we were going with casual… you can wear what you are wearing then." Hermione replied as she placed the dress back into the closet and Clara looked down at her old but favorite pair of sweat pants, and her baggy blue t-shirt.

"Hermione!"

"Okay okay, lets go with this, this and this." Hermione said as she tossed out a mini jean skirt with dark purple tights and a yellow tank top with a black vest.

"But what shoes?" Clara asked as she looked nervously at Hermione.

"Obviously not heels since you have never worn them before and well lest face it they might make you even more embarrassed then you already are."

"Great thanks."

"But these black vans you have stashed back here are perfect" Hermione added as she crawled into the back of the closet and pulled out a box of perfect black vans.

" Sometimes I don't know if you plan this all out before hand or you just make it up as you go."

"Wouldn't you like to know dear cousin."? Hermione responded as Clara stuck out her tongue. "Okay now onto your hair."

"Have fun."

"Oh please you don't have to maintain a wild mane every morning." Hermione muttered as she pushed Clara down into her chair. After about fifteen minutes of brushing teasing and hair spraying Clara's boring straight blonde hair now framed her face perfectly and held a wonderful volume thanks to the hidden teased hair.

"And finally make up."

"Hermione."

"You know I will use only the lightest make up."

"Fine." Clara muttered as she closed her eyes and let Hermione do her thing. Eye shadow and eyeliner along with mascara, foundation and powder she was all set.

"Look." Hermione said as she held out the mirror in front of Clara.

"Oh my…" Clara replied as she stared into the mirror. She didn't know that she could ever look that good.

"Clara you have like fifteen minutes to get dressed!" Hermione gasped as she looked at the time. Changing quickly Hermione couldn't help but smile as her cousin walked out of the bathroom.

"Who would have ever thought that my crazy, prankster cousin could ever look so good."?

"Personally I think I looked better with the blue and pink powder in my hair." Clara replied as she grabbed her wand letting Hermione go back to the last prank she had pulled during transfiguration class.

"Good luck, don't worry about your mum, I'll be here to keep an eye on her. Have fun and I need all the details when you get back!" Hermione replied as she hugged her best friend.

"Don't worry I will let you know every word that was said." Clara added and then like that she was gone.

Landing on the corner by the entrance to the Ministry of Magic she looked around and she didn't see him yet. Turning around she collided with someone.

"Oh excuse me." She replied as she looked up to find Jordan standing there.

"Clara" he said as he let go of her. But his eyes moved over her body. "Wow you look amazing."

"Compared to the dirty holey jeans and white tee-shirt I wore last time?"

"No I thought you looked adorable then, but you can clean up pretty good." He said and watched as she blushed.

"Well ummm thank you."

"A pretty girl like yourself is not use to compliments?"

"No I am more use to… Miss Granger detention."

"You are the prankster, I knew I had seen you before."

"Well we do go to the same school."

"Not like passing in the hallway, you ran into my transfiguration class after setting off a dung bomb in front of Flinch just outside the door way. You forgot that there was a class and earned two nights detention from Professor McGonagall."

"Oh my you were in there to see that?"

"What was your detention?"

"I had to help Flinch clean his office."

"Ouch."

"Yeah but the second time I did it, I didn't get caught."

"Ah you learn from your mistakes. I like that." He replied and then held the door open for her. "I know it is nothing amazing but they do have one of the best hamburgers in London."

"Perfect! I can never refuse a hamburger." Clara replied as they slid into a booth.

"What can I get you two?" the waitress asked as se walked over to them paper and pen in hand.

"I would like a cheese burger with everything on it and a coke." Jordan replied.

"And I'll take a hamburger hold the tomato with water."

"Water?" Jordan asked when the waitress walked away

"I never have been keen on soda, my mom kind of kept me away from it when I was a kid, I was already quite a hyper child."

"Well that's healthy for you."

"Still hyper so who knows." Clara replied as she smiled at him.

"But that's okay how else could we live through Hogwarts without you and the Weasley twins always setting pranks?"

"It would be very difficult, and with them gone a lot now rests on my shoulders."

"I can imagine but they probably would supply you with a lot of help through the next year."

"They already have, the gave me this paper that tells me what trick would be best for that person." Clara said causing Jordan to laugh.

"Really do you know mine?" he asked leaning forwards and she mimicked him.

"I confess I did see what would work on you."

"And what did it say?"

"A good dose of Clara" she replied as her eyes sparkled.

"Well I am sure that, I would welcome that spell." He said as he watched her eyes dance with laughter.

"Good cause that's all that you are getting, because who knows I might need to use another one and it wouldn't be fun if you knew who was pranking you."

"True, but I would always assume it was you."

"Well thank you." She said as her water and his coke arrived.

"You know I never would have guess that you would have been such an outgoing person. You seem more quiet and shy."

"Shhhh don't give away my secret. Everyone needs to think that I am shy and quiet, that way I rarely get caught."

"Oh well then, no wonder why you are good at what you do."

"You know it." She said winking at him. "But how do you know about this? Muggles?" she asked once the waitress was out of ear range.

"Oh I am a half, mums a Muggle and dad is a wizard."

"Oh my mom is a half, and my dad was a Muggle so that makes me a quarter I guess."

"You said was… as in he is not around anymore?"

"Yeah he died about a year after I was born."

"Oh so it is just you and your mum?"

"Yep just me and her in our house." Clara replied which was something she had been practicing since her first year at Hogwarts. It was nice just being a crazy prankster girl; no one noticed that she never filled him or her in on her past life.

"But you seem to come out well." He replied causing her to laugh.

"Well many Slytherins would say I came out demon possessed but you take what you can get." She said as she took a bit out of her water, but she saw his smile and he looked even more handsome than before.

The rest of the evening went by smoothing, flirting and talking about school she found out that he loved charms and that he believed Snape should stick his greasy head up his arse and that he found purple to be beautiful on Clara. Walking through the park, he had slipped his hand into hers and Clara found she liked having him so close to her. Looking at her watch Clara sighed.

"What?" Jordan asked when they stopped.

"I need to get home, I promised my mum I would be home by ten."

"It is already ten? Seems like it should be eight."

"Well time flies when you are having fun." Clara replied causing him to laugh.

"I really like you Clara." Jordan replied as he moved even closer to her.

"I like you as well."

"So will you meet me for another date next Friday?" he asked and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"I can't wait for it."

"Seven on the corner." He replied and then he leaned in closer to her. She was a little nervous of what to do, but she followed him and their lips touched. It was peaceful, like watching water flow over polished rock in a river. She liked the feeling, slipping her hands around his neck he deepened the kiss as they both got lost. When they broke apart they were both out of breath.

"Wow" Clara replied as she touched her lips with her fingers.

"I agree." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her once more. She didn't want to stop, the feeling she liked it. But she knew she had to get home, a person could only take so much of her mother.

"I really have to go" Clara replied in between his kissed and he pulled away from her.

"Then I guess I will see you next Friday."

"I won't be able to wait."

"Can I write to you?" he asked and she pulled away from him with a chuckle.

"Of course you can silly." She said giving him one final peck and then was gone.

Tiptoeing into the house Clara walked up into the house, Clara headed up to her room to find Hermione playing on the computer.

"Oh good you are back."

"How was my mum?" Clara asked as she kicked off her shoes into the closet.

"You just got off a date and you want to know how your mother is."

"I have my priorities straight at least."

"Fine, your mum was fine, she had a few more drinks. I tried to hide them but apparently she had some hidden herself. She passed out on the couch."

"She is sober two days out of the year to take me to the train and to pick me up."

"Okay, enough depressing topics the date please… oh told my mum I was spending the night too." Hermione replied as Clara changed into her sweatpants and shirt again. Clara then turned and jumped on the bed next to her with a huge smile, then spent the next couple hours telling her all about the date.

The summer started to pass, sadly she didn't get to see a lot of Jordan because his family had taken him on a three week vacation around Europe, so they spent most of their times through letters. But receiving those letters every day, made her life easier, there was a new step every morning, and there was always a song to be sung.

"Clara" she heard and she walked into her mother's bedroom. Her mum was in her a jointed bathroom.

"Mum" Clara said as she sank down next to her.

"Drink."

"No Mum, come on you don't need the drink!"

"Yes the memories… the memories." She whispered as she pushed up from the floor and continued to stumble towards her room.

"What memories Mum?"

"Pain… so much pain." She whispered as her hands shook around the bottle but she raised it to her lips. Clara just stood there as she watched her mom collapse on the bed. Tears were streaming down Clara's face as she stood there and watched her mum hold in her worst fears.

Clara walked over taking the bottle from her mother's hand and poured it down the sink. Walking back over she took a warm rag and washed her mother's face, then pulled the blanket over her mum. She was heading to the burrow tomorrow with Hermione.

The next morning she spent it doing chores, checking in on her mom, riding her horse for the last time that summer and packing.

"CLARA"

"SHHHH!" Clara replied as she looked out to see Hermione wandering the hallways.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Almost just a few last things" she replied as she picked up her dad's picture and few other decorations. Pulling off the homemade quilt she folded it and placed it in her trunk. Locking it closed she turned to see her cousin leaning against the doorframe.

"Okay lets go."

"Calm down Hermione."

"But I want to see Ron." She said pouting causing Clara to chuckle.

"If anyone saw you now they were be shocked at how you are acting."

"Really?"

"Yes the Hermione Granger pouting cause she has not seen her beloved boyfriend in over seventy two hours."

"I can't have a serious relationship without people criticizing me."

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Clara replied as she heaved the trunk into the yard. "Just one second I need to say bye to my mum." Clara replied as she ran back into the house. Her mom still tucked in her bed.

"Mum" she said running her fingers through her Mum's long blonde hair. "I am going, to the Burrow with Hermione. There are some meals in the refrigerator, and Henrietta says she will come and check in on you every day for me. Please be careful for me. I need you to stay safe. I love you." She whispered as she kissed her mum's cheek.

"I…love…you" her mum muttered as Clara stood up. She didn't know if her mum really meant that but she hide her mum's words in her heart. Walking back out Hermione was sitting on the trunk.

"Okay lets go." Clara said smiling.

"Oh no I know that smile."

"Yes, it means I get to play pranks on the boys, and get wonderful new treats from the twins." She said as she grabbed her trunk and Hermione grabbed hers. Both waving their wands they appeared at the outskirts of the burrow. Levitating their trunks they started walking.

"Hermione." She heard and saw a tall lanky red head running towards her, she stood there as Ron picked up Hermione twirling in the air before he kissed her.

"Wow you both miss too easily." Clara said as he set Hermione down and slipped his hand around her was it.

"Yes well, I know you miss Jordan." Hermione countered and Ron's face became confused.

"Jordan? Who is Jordan?"

"You mean our dear Clara didn't tell anyone of her boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND?" Ron asked as he stared at Clara.

"His name is Jordan Wills…"

"I know him, he seems pretty cool for a Hufflepuff."

"How did everyone know him but me? I ran into him and didn't even know he went to Hogwarts."

"You my dear are too caught up in your pranks." Hermione replied as they continued walking and entering the Burrow.

"MUM, the girls are here!" Ron bellowed and before he could stop anything the twins were in the kitchen.

"CLARA" they both screamed as they both hugged her at the same time.

"They have been spending the last twenty minutes debating who should hug you first." Ron replied as he took the levitated trunks towards the stairs.

"Have you done any pranks?'

"Oh we have a few things we want you to try out at school."

"Have you used the paper we gave you?"

"Do any of them work?"

"BOYS!" Hermione said as she pulled them away from Clara. "Let her breath for a second and then she can answer your questions." Hermione said as she walked out of the room leaving Clara laughing.

"Oh I have missed you two, how am I going to survive seventh year without you two there cheering me on with every prank I do?" she asked and the boys smiled. "No, I have not done a lot of pranks, I can not wait to see the new products, yes I have used the paper, and I am not sure since I am practically alone on my farm."

"Wow you remembered all the questions."

"Please you two would talk at the same time about different things then end up in the same conclusion and I could remember who said what."

"I forgot how amazing she was." Fred replied as he kissed her cheek.

"True you seem to bring out the best in us." George replied kissing her other cheek.

"Since when do you two have a good side?" Ginny asked as she walked into the kitchen. "But Hermione tells me that you have to update us on this relationship that seems to have bloomed over the summer." She said as she took a seat at the kitchen table and causing both the boys to look at her.

"You have been seeing someone else?" Fred asked as his eyes widened

"I am hurt Clara" George replied as they both placed their hands over their hearts. But she only poked both of them and they stumbled backwards.

"You two are ridiculous, and yes I have been seeing someone his name is Jordan Wills."

"Oh he is pretty cool." Ginny replied and Clara turned around staring at her.

"How do you know who he is?"

"He tutored me in charms last year. He is really good."

"How come I never heard of him before?"

"You were stuck in too many detentions with my dear brothers." Ginny replied as she got up and walked outside.

"Where is she going?"

"Harry should be arriving any minute." Fred replied and Clara only started to laugh again.

"Alright boys I am going to get changed and unpack some what, then I want to see these new treats you have for me to test at school." Clara replied as she walked past them and up to her room she usually shared with Hermione. Walking in her trunk was already at the foot of her bed. Grabbing a clean set of clothes she headed to the bathroom to shower. After getting all ready she headed down to the living room to see the twins laughing and talking.

"Alright I want my presents." She replied collapsing onto the couch.

"I think she is using us Fred."

"I would have to agree with you George."

"Fine fine, what do you want in return."

"Full reports on how well."

"Or what we need to change in these prototype toys for you." Fred added as he usually finished George's sentence.

"Okay I will do my best."

"Fine here is the new stink bomb."

"It is spell activated. No matter where you are you can mutter the spell and the bomb will go off."

"Just don't have any in your pocket when you mutter the spell. It sets all of them off."

"Even if they are in my room?"

"No we made a special box for them, as long as they are in the box the spell does not work, remove it from the box and well it goes boom."

"Cool" Clara said as the boys handed her two boxes.

"Then we have rats."

"What?" Clara asked as she held the fake rats in her hands. "These look like Muggle Halloween rats."

"Cause they are… except a little tweaked. Set it on the floor and then pull the tail it will look like the real thing running till it hits something then it disperses into a puff of black smoke." George said and handed her a bag of those. This went on for a few more hours. She couldn't believe at how much the boys were creating and how amazing the new toys were.

"ALRIGHT come and eat." Mrs. Weasley said as she pushed open the kitchen door. Scrambling to get the great food they all slipped around the table fitting perfectly and soon there was plates clicking, forks clacking and laughter filling the entire room. Heading up to her room Clara collapsed on her bed when there was a tap on the window. Smirking she got up and feed the owl a few treats, it knew that it needed to wait for a reply. So sitting at the small desk she read over Jordan's letter. Scrambling for a quill and parchment she composed her own letter to him explain the day she had here and can't wait to show him all the tricks she had gotten from the twins. He would think they are amazing. Sealing the letter she handed it to owl letting it take off into the night sky. Falling back onto her bed once more she curled up falling asleep with a smile on her face.

The week went by fast for Clara and before she knew it she was getting packed into a car that would take her to the train station for the last time. Spilling from the car they made it through the barrier without a problem.

"Oh my gosh Ron this is our last year here." Hermione replied as they all walked past the gleaming Hogwarts express.

"Yes Hermione we all know since you have mentioned it a few times." Harry replied as he slipped his arm around Ginny. Clara looked and saw Ron's arm around Hermione and she wished that she could have Jordan by her side right then.

Draco was walking on the platform passing by friend's hugging, mom's saying their last goodbye when he noticed a blonde walking in front of him. The view was great, he thought as he followed her through the crowd.

"Draco" he heard and saw Crabbe and Goyle walking towards him, looking back over his shoulder the blonde was gone. Facing his friends they smirked.

"What find something you liked?" Crabbe asked, as they started moving again.

"It was a good view anyways." Draco replied smirking at them as the chuckled. Crabbe was talking to Goyle about his summer and the conversation turned into the, "Well I…." conversation. Draco found himself scanning the crowd for the blonde. Groaning he saw the bushy hair of Hermione Granger, and her pathetic excuse of a pureblood boyfriend, and Potter. Then he noticed the blonde standing next to Potter.

"No…" he muttered and this stopped Crabbe and Goyle's conversation as they looked at the Golden trio also.

"Aww, I was hoping they would all be dead." Goyle muttered.

"But the girl next to Saint Potter looks hot." Crabbe answered as Draco only hoped that he was wrong that it was not she.

"Clara" someone yelled and the blonde turned around.

"Whoa" Goyle muttered as Clara smiled bright and wrapped her arms around a guy who lifted her up into the air, spinning her around.

"Tacky" Draco muttered as he started walking once more and then jumped onto the train. There was no way that Clara Granger, the plain and simple girl could have changed so much in just one summer, but her boyfriend on her arm only was evidence that she was indeed attractive now.

"Move it Potter." Draco sneered as he walked past the group.

"And the royal pain in the arse has finally showed up." He heard and turned around seeing Clara staring at him.

"Did you say something to me Granger?" he asked moving towards her and he could see her boyfriend's hand grip her waist.

"Your boyfriend is scared of me."

"Oh this is Jordan Wills, and maybe he just realizes what an arse you are." She replied but the whistle blew giving everyone a fair warning it would be leaving soon. Draco glared at the girl who was glaring him down.

"Watch it, Granger." He hissed and then turned around.

"Too bad I get the last word. Shove off." Clara yelled after him and he clenched his hands at his side.

"That girl is going to regret that." He muttered under his breath as he got into the train.

"Come on Clara I think I found a compartment." Hermione replied as she pushed open the door.

"That only took ten minutes." Ron muttered as he walked in and slipped next to Hermione as Ginny sat next to Harry and Jordan slipped right beside Clara.

"I know that Malfoy is a pain in the arse, but has he always been this cruel to you?" Jordan asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Spectorlus micculum" she said waving her wand.

"Was that a usual answer to questions?" Jordan asked looking at Hermione who sighed.

"If we know Clara." Ron muttered

"And we do" Ginny replied rolling her eyes

"Someone will be coming soon." Ron finished and sure enough not a minute later you could hear muttering of curse words and then compartment doors being flung open and slammed shut. Finally their door opened reviling a pissed off Malfoy.

"Didn't get enough earlier Malfoy?" Clara asked as she snuggled closer to Jordan.

"You…. Little…"

"I am warning you Malfoy." Jordan said when he stood up and pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"Warning me? Your girlfriend is the one who placed a stink bomb in my jacket pocket. You should be warning her!" Malfoy snapped and glared at Jordan.

"How do you know it was me?" Clara asked smiling at Draco who was getting angry. "Since you have no proof, you should leave the compartment, I really hate riding with the windows down." She added as she placed her small hand over her nose but he could still see her small smirk underneath it.

"This is not over Granger!"

"Bye Malfoy" she replied as she winked at him. As he turned around and walked out of the compartment but he looked back over his shoulder and she felt her heart stop beating when his cold icy eyes locked with hers. Maybe she had pushed it too far this time because all she was her at the end of his wand begging for mercy.

"Malfoy and Clara have always been at sorts." Hermione replied as she snuggled back closer to Ron.

"But he was the one to start it." Clara replied as she looked at her cousin who only rolled her eyes.

"Yes he made the mistake of calling you a Mudblood in first year, cause heaven forbid you were related to me." She replied and Jordan laughed.

"How does that work out exactly?" he asked.

"Our dads were brothers, so Hermione's dad married a Muggle woman while mine married a witch. Making her a Muggle born and me someone who actually knew magic."

"Liar I knew about magic before I even got my letter, so did my parents." Hermione replied as her cousin started laughing.

"The only reason why you knew about was because I stumbled upon it in the attic."

"Wait you Mum didn't do any magic." Jordan asked and he watched as almost everyone in the compartment perked up and looked at Clara. She hated bringing up her past.

"Not anymore." She whispered, and Jordan was about to open his mouth to ask another question but he caught Hermione's face, which read, "Keep your mouth shut."

Clara smirked. "Who wants to test out the paper the twins gave me?" she asked as she rummaged through her bag. Leave it to Clara to change an awkward conversation.

"Who first?" Ron asked as she pulled open the paper.

"Ronald Weasley." She replied and his picture came up with words written under it.

"Dung bomb, spiders, ohm never thought of this one."

"What one?" he asked as he tried to pear over her shoulder.

"I am not going to tell you! Then what would the fun be of sending it on you?" Clara asked as she pulled the paper away. He only turned back and sulked next to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." Clara said and Hermione appeared but there was nothing underneath her. "What?" she said furrowing her eyebrows together but then words started to scribble.

"Since we know our Prankster princess so well we know she would never prank Hermione." Was written as she read it out loud causing everyone to laugh.

"So it has a theft protection on it." Hermione replied as she looked at Clara.

"It will keep the Slytherins if they ever get their hands on it from using it against us." Clara added and then smirked.

"Speaking of Slytherins."

"Clara don't you think provoking him once today was enough?" Jordan asked and she only looked up at him.

"Draco Malfoy is not the only Slytherin worth hexing. Don't cha know." She replied and then the page opened to Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh Clara you know what will happen if she finds out it was you again."

"Just because I managed to change her slightly pug nose into an actual one…"

"That was you?" Jordan asked shocked.

"Apparently dear not everyone knows about your reputation." Ginny replied as she looked at Jordan.

"No I know of all her pranks, and spells I just am slowly learning it was actually her."

"Just assume that all the pranks you have heard are by her." Harry replied and Jordan's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Okay let's not traumatize my boyfriend." Clara replied as she tapped the paper and the Slytherin girl's face appeared in the paper.

"Oh these are really good pranks." Clara said as she then closed the paper.

"Wait you are not going to tell us?" harry replied as Clara started to laugh.

"If I tell you then you will send the spells to Parkinson and then I shall get blamed and I will then be severely pissed off at you for one stealing my glory and two getting me in trouble when I didn't deserve it." Clara added and then hides the paper again in her bag.

For the rest of the trip, the students talked and laughed and spent the time just using their last few hours of the train for freedom. When the train pulled to a stop they all pilled out of the train and into the carriages.

"So what classes are you taking?" Ginny asked as she looked at Hermione.

"She is taking all the ones she can of course." Ron replied chuckling

"Wrong, Ron. I am only taking six classes." She responded as she sat down and the whole group froze their eyes on the known study princess.

"What do you mean only six? Shouldn't you be like taking twice that many?"

"Since I completed all the courses need to actually graduate last year, I figured I could spend some time in my favorite classes and then the rest with friends. It is after all my last year." she replied and Clara started laughing.

"Aww my dear cousin is growing up. Want to plan some pranks with me?"

"I have not lowered my standards that much." She added rolling her eyes, which sent everyone else into more giggles.

"It was worth a shot." Clara replied as she snuggled next to her Jordan. Once the ride was over they were proceeding up the stairs when McGonagall appeared in front of them.

"Miss Granger and Miss Granger, please come with me to my office." She replied and then started walking.

"What did you do now?" Hermione whispered as she left her group and followed along with Clara.

"Nothing, yet anyways. I usually hit my first prank a week after school you know that."

"Then… never mind." Hermione added as she followed and then was in the office. McGonagall turned around and had her hands folded in front of her.

"It has come to my attention that our head girl who was chosen this year wants to resign her position."

"Then why am I here?" Clara asked knowing that she was nothing close to head girl material.

"Because Miss Granger even though you have had a few detentions with your pranks along with the Weasley twins you are probably the most qualified to take the Head Girls place.

"WHAT!" Clara asked and then looked at Hermione.

"What about Hermione she… she…"

"She was the first choice for Head Girl." McGonagall replied and Clara turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, you…. This was what you have been talking about since first year, no even before that the moment you read about it in Hogwarts: a History." Clara replied as she stood there staring at her cousin.

"I know… but when I got the letter and badge, it didn't feel so significant, and I knew I would not perform at my best because it was not important to me anymore." Hermione replied and looked at McGonagall who was straining to actually complete this conversation.

"So Miss Granger though, your reputation follows you, you also manage to lead very well and your grades are very high, so you would make a great Head Girl." She replied and then Hermione reached into her bag and took out the badge.

"Hermione" Clara replied but Hermione didn't say anything but she pinned the badge on to Clara's robe. "I can not believe this." She replied as she looked down at the gleaming badge.

"You will be living in the Head common room." McGonagall replied and Clara looked at her cousin letting her eyes shine bright.

"But Professor, who is Head Boy?" she asked and she watched as Hermione looked away showing a sign of something that was not good.

"Draco Malfoy" she replied and Clara almost collapsed.

"I know that you and Mr. Malfoy have not gotten along in the past but I am hoping that with you two working together you will look past your differences." She replied, "Now I believe we have been kept from the Feast long enough." She replied and then scurried out of the room leaving the two girls slowly walking into the Great hall.

"That's why you didn't want the badge because of Malfoy."

"That is not true, I told you the truth."

"But it was a part of it!"

"Okay maybe, I am not ready to take on Malfoy day in and day out."

"And I am?"

"Well you manage to always stand up to him anyways."

"I can not believe this at all." Clara replied as she walked into the Great Hall.

And she watched as few people notice her badge and their eyes grew wide and shocked. The whispers started to float around when Clara sat down and the boys were talking but stopped as soon as they saw.

"You're Head Girl?" Ron asked as Hermione sat next to him. "What happened to Hermione being the most likable candidate for Head Girl?"

"I turned it down." She added as she watched the first years get sorted.

"YOU WHAT?" Harry, Ginny and Ron hissed at the same time. And a few people looked at them as they sunk behind friends and looked away from Hermione's stare.

"You only have six classes, and turned down Head Girl, who are you? Are you a Slytherin spy? Where is the real Hermione Granger" Ron whispered and she giggled.

"Is it wrong that I finally got my priorities straight Ron?" she asked winking at him and everyone watched as he went right red. "I just know that I need to slow down." Clara only smiled at her cousin. She was changing but for the better, it was probably after all her life running around with Harry she was trying to have a life.

"Welcome, welcome new and old students" Dumbledore said as he stood at the podium. "As we do every year I would like to announce the new Head Boy and Girl." He replied and smiled as he locked eyes with Clara.

"Draco Malfoy and Clara Granger." He said and both of the students looked at each other. Clara smiled at him and watched as his eyes narrowed and his face tightened.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Clara added as she sat down letting Jordan's hand slip around her waist.

Draco sat there trying hard to eat but her wicked smile kept haunting him. He was going to have to share the common room with that pathetic excuse of a half blood. She sat there brushing her short blonde hair from her eyes and hanging onto her boyfriend.

"Well you thought it was going to be the Mudblood." Draco hears from someone on his right.

"I rather have had the Mudblood, she at least would stay out of the way and just scorn at me. Granger on the other hand is going to be a pain in the arse." Draco replied as he looked at his friend, Blaise.

"You are Head Boy can't you give her detentions or deduct points as well?" Pansy Parkinson asked as she looked over her shoulder towards the Gryffindor.

"She would just do it back to him." Blaise replied and rolled his eyes. Sometimes Pansy was clueless of what was going on. Draco stopped listening to their bickering as he looked over to his new roommate. He couldn't believe how much she had changed, some how her hair had gotten shinny, and her body had become the shape that it needed to be, and her eyes had become greener than before. How was it possible that at the end of the year last year, she was so simple and now when she had Wills on her arm she looked completely exotic. Groaning inwardly he looked down the Slytherin Table catching the eyes of a few girls smiling at him. Smirking he sent them encouraging looks, which he saw them blush, but not look away. Maybe this year was going to be as bad as he thought. When dinner was over Draco stood up and headed towards the Head Common room. Muttering the password he watched as his world opened up. It was a breath taking room, there was a fire place like any other common room, and plush couches and chairs filled the first half of the room then there was two stair cases with desks and book cases on each side, and there were two long windows, so it was obvious that the room was in part of a tower since each side had views outside with their own window seats. Smirking Draco fixed his jacket as he headed up the stairs and he smirked when his name glistened on the wooden door. Opening it up it looked very much like a guy's dorm room would back in the Slytherins rooms. The bed was dark cherry wood and then a black comforter was laid out nicely, there was a desk and a dresser and a closet but there was another door. Opening it up he stepped into his bathroom.

"Just like the prefects…" he muttered smirking again. Going back into his room he started to unpack everything. He didn't have much, mainly clothes and his uniform. Hanging them up in his closet he placed his books on the desk, making everything so organized and clean. There was only one picture that he placed on the desk and it was one of him and his mom when he was little. Sitting down at his desk he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Dear Mother,

I hope this finds you in good health. The Head Common room is amazing but it is a shock that Clara Granger is Head Girl. She is always full of pranks and smiles, she sometimes makes life too carefree, but it does not matter, we shall stay away from each other since we are both in charge. Tell Father that I will keep practicing. Please keep me informed if there are any changes in your health Mother.

Love your son

Draco"

He folded the letter and then changed into his pajamas, which were silk green, pants crawling into the bed he slipped into his dreams.

"Well Miss Head Girl, I guess this is good night." Jordan replied as they stopped outside the portal.

"I guess it is. Too bad I have to go live with Malfoy."

"Just prank him." Jordan replied as he moved in and kissed her. Smirking as his lips danced with her she wrapped her hands around his neck. When they pulled away she was blushing.

"You know you do all these pranks but you always seem to blush when I kiss you."

"I guess that must mean I really like you." She said and gave him a quick peck and then crawled into the Head Common room.

"Wow, it looks amazing." Clara whispered as she looked around the room, smiling she walked over to the window seat and peaked out into the dark world seeing the stars shining and the moonbeams dancing across the glass. She was going to like it here. Heading up her stairs she stood in front of the door seeing her door shine with her name on it. Opening the door she gasped as the room looked like any other Gryffindor dorm room but it looked cozy. Her bed with a crimson comforter and then a dresser and desk she noticed another door besides her closet. Opening it up she smiled as she saw the large bathroom.

"Just like the Prefects." She replied as she turned around and started to unpack. The red comforter was soon replaced with her quilt her mother had made for her years ago. And then pictures were taped up on the mirror and frames were stationed around the room along with her make up and other girl products. Seeing everything was perfect she sat down at the desk and pulled a piece of paper.

Dear Mum,

I hope this finds you well, and awake. I know it's hard on you mum when I am away but I love you very much. Well I made Head Girl, Hermione says she does not want to take the responsibility, can you believe it? Your little girl is growing up, my boyfriend is amazing mum! I wish you could meet him, maybe if you get sober you can meet us for lunch one day in Hogsmed. You would love him, though I have already put you to sleep with stories about him before I even came to school. I hope that you get better soon and I will see you during the holidays.

Love with all my heart

Clara"

She folded the letter and decided that it was too late to run up to the owelery tonight, she would go in the morning. Gathering her pajamas, which were sweatpants and a large shirt that hung off her shoulders she snuggled down into her bed.

The sunlight danced across her face the next morning and she opened her eyes to see the sunlight barely bright enough. Rolling her eyes she was still use to getting up at the crack of dawn, so doing her usual stretches and work out she gathered her stuff to take a shower and opened the door. She heard a creak and looked up across the bathroom another door was opening, and she watched as a half asleep Malfoy came walking into the bathroom.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM!" they both shouted at each other.

"Your bathroom? this is clearly mined." Malfoy replied and Clara only rolled her eyes.

"Its connected to my room.

"So is mine." He replied back and Clara stood there glaring at him.

"Well I was in here first so you shall have to wait."

"For what two hours so you can do whatever you need to do to not look so ugly?" he asked and she smirked at him.

"Going back to those words? Fine, as I recall you said I was too simple too plain too ugly to ever tempt anyone, and well what do you know? I have a boyfriend. So bug off Malfoy." She snapped at him as she turned on the water.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he stared at her.

"Oh taking a bath like I said I was going to do, Malfoy." She replied as she set out her conditioner and shampoo. He stood there debating what to do. It wouldn't hurt to see what was underneath her clothes.

"Just to be warned, I will tell my boyfriend you walked in on me, and it will be my word against yours. Want to imagine what he will do to you?" she asked as her hands crossed and held the ends of her shirt he could see a peak of skin as she froze for a second.

"Fine Granger." He muttered as he turned around and walked out of the room. Sighing she was happy he had turned around because she was completely bluffing about taking off her shirt in front of him.

Getting ready she did her make up and hair in her room since Malfoy had been so kind as to leave her in peace for thirty minutes while she got bathed. Walking down the common room she entered into the hall to fell hands slip around her waist.

"You smell good." He whispered in her ear as she looked over and saw Jordan standing behind her.

"Good morning to you too." She replied kissing his cheek.

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"Of course." Clara answered as the started walking towards the Great Hall with his hand wrapped around her waist and she loved it.

"Morning Clara, how was living with Malfoy?" Hermione asked as Clara sat down next to her.

"Well we found out that we get to share a bathroom." Clara replied as she started getting food on her plate.

"You have to share a bathroom?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, it connects the rooms together. It was quite a shocker." Clara answered as she rolled her eyes.

"What classes are you taking?" Clara asked as she leaned over looking at Hermione's schedule, and for the first time in six years it was not jammed pack with classes.

"Um transfigurations, potions, astronomy, charms, Muggle studies and ancient ruins."

"Wow only six?"

"Yes three Monday Wednesday Friday and three on Tuesday and Thursday."

"Wow Hermione you wont have anything to do anymore." Ron replied and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll have homework and well, maybe I got an internship this year as well."

"Wait what?" they all asked as they stared at Hermione.

"Well it's with this research place dealing with new charms, and transfigurations, so I am gone in the afternoons every day." She replied and everyone just stared at her.

"I can't believe this, how did you get Dumbledore to agree with you?" Ron asked and she started to blush even more.

"It was not hard, since I actually finished with all my courses."

"Wait you graduated already?" Harry asked.

"No, I wanted to graduate with my class mates, but I could have graduated last year."

"So my girlfriend is finished school, has an internship and dropped Head Girl position, and is only taking six classes. Did she tell this to anyone else?" he asked and as Clara started shoveling food into her mouth, causing everyone to look at her.

"What?" she asked as she smiled at them.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Ginny asked as Clara rolled her eyes.

"Yes I knew, but only yesterday, Hermione had other reason for not taking the Head girl position then just ' I got my priorities straight.'" Clara muttered as she put air quotes around what Hermione had said.

"You told her?"

"Clara and I are able to have secrets with each other. We are cousins." Hermione replied glaring at her boyfriend. Ron sat there as he lowered his eyes, and Clara snorted at how Ron reacted to Hermione's glare.

"Not that this chat has not be exciting, but I am off to class." Clara replied as she stood up kissing Jordan and then grabbing her schedule she headed off. She had charms first thing in the morning which she didn't mind since it was one of her favorite class along with transfiguration which she was taking two hours of it.

"Hello Professor Flitwick." Clara replied as she walked into the classroom.

"Oh Miss Granger, how glad I am to see you!"

"Same here Professor."

"How are your charms coming along?"

"Wonderful they are coming along very well." Clara answered as she took a seat.

"I was quite surprised that you were announced as Head Girl Miss Granger."

"I know, so was I, cause usually it is Hermione who gets those kind of things."

"Yes, but you will make a wonderful Head Girl."

"You are the first person to say that."

"Most of the Professors believe it as well."

"They just don't want to voice their opinions in cause I screw up."

"Miss Granger." Professor Flitwick said but Clara only smiled at him.

"Well at least I am not the only one they are worried about screwing up." She replied as her smile grew and her eyes started to sparkle once more.

"Mr. Malfoy is just as capable as you are…."

"Yeah yeah I know he is, or else he would not have even gotten nominated." Clara answered and then the door opened.

"Aww speak of the devil." Clara added as she saw the blonde haired boy walk into the room and he sent a glare towards Clara.

"Miss Granger…."

"Sorry Professor." She whispered as she looked down at her books as the door opened once more.

The class period passed by quickly and soon Clara was out of the room as she looked over her shoulder seeing Draco following after her.

"Granger."

"I still think we need new nicknames."

"Well I can't call you Mudblood…" he replied and she turned around and he stopped in his tracks, that glare was dangerous.

"Hermione is not a Mudblood."

"Technically the term is for people who are not born into wizard families, so yes she is." He replied as he stood closer to her and she raised her head locking eyes with him. Clara might only be five feet tall but she had learned how to use her eyes to make up for her height.

"If I hear you saying that word again I will personally give you a detention."

"Just be grateful that your mother is a half blood."

"I rather be Muggle born." She replied as she turned on her toes and walked of slinging her shoulder bag over her head and proceeded to walk away from the anger filled Malfoy.

The first week back was interesting, Clara and Malfoy found out all about their duties especially their rounds where were conducted with bickering and taunting each other and soon the rounds were handed off to the other Prefects. To add onto her stress with her roommate, her classes had become extreamly difficult. so the homework load was added to her stress, but when the first rain come running down the windows she left her work on her desk and skipped out into the wet world.

Draco sat the window as he listened to the rain pitter-patter against the glass. As he sat there he watched as Clara came out of her room and the left, about five minutes later he saw someone walking into the rain. Furrowing his eyebrows he grabbed his cloak and headed out into the pouring rain. Pushing open the door he watched as Clara was climbing up the hill dripping wet and her clothes held evidence of mud. He stood there in the shelter of the over hang as he watched her take a running start and then proceeded to slide down the hill in her bare feet. Placing a rain shield over him he walked over to her being careful not to ruin his black designer shoes.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked as he watched her climb back up the hill.

"Enjoying the rain, care to join it is always more fun with other's but they all had junk to do."

"Mud…." But he stopped when she shot him a glare. "Know-it-all does this with you?"

"Yep first rain of the school year we are always out here." Clara replied as she brushed her wet hair from her eyes.

"I would never be caught dead sliding through mud." Draco muttered and she turned and looked at him.

"You don't know how to enjoy life Draco." She replied as she wiggled her toes through the mud and then threw her head back with a loud laughter as she took off running and he watched as she stood the whole way down the hill sliding. Draco found himself smiling as he watched her tumble through the wet grass. If he had been any other guy, he would have joined her, he would have kicked off his shoes which would have been just shoes to him and slide and tumbled down laughing along with her. But he was not a different guy, he was Draco Malfoy, a proud pristine, royal, Slytherin. So he turned around and headed back into the castle, because that's what he was brought up to do. Taking off the rain shield he looked back over his shoulder once more and he could hear her words ringing in his head.

"you don't know how to enjoy life, draco." he realized that she had used his given name for the first time. He did know how to enjoy life though, hadn't he had fun before? He asked himself only to find him searching for a time he was truly happy. He was not brought up to enjoy life, he had a name to live up to, he had people that were counting on him to carry on the family traditions. And what did Granger know about enjoying life? Collapsing on his chair he stared at the fire while he tried to shift through his thoughts.

Clara walked back into the castle dripping wet and shaking with cold, and she could feel the mud sliding across her face and bare arms. Placing a spell on her self not to leave footprints behind she made her way into the Head Common room. Slipping into the bathroom from her room she turned on the water hoping that a hot bath would warm her bones. Peeling off her wet and muddy jeans she threw them into the skin and then reached to pull her shirt off when the door flew open.

"Malfoy" she screamed as she pulled her shirt down trying to cover her exposed legs. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" she hissed as he stood there shocked and then smirked.

"Nice legs Granger."

"Oh shut up." She hissed as she grabbed her hairbrush and chucked it at him but he closed the door before it could hit his face.

"If you need any company… I am only a call away." She heard through the door and she groaned but she slipped off the rest of her wet clothes and then into the warm bath. As soon as she sank in the chill went away and she remembered why she loved sliding through the mud so much.

"You know you have been in there a while." She heard and her eyes fluttered open to see Draco leaning against the doorframe staring at her.

"I am a girl and have the right to be in here as long I want." She replied as she rested her head once more against the pillow on the wall of the tub.

"Not when other people need to take a bath."

"You could never get clean enough." Clara muttered as she sat up only letting her shoulders be exposed from the water.

"What did you say?"

"Can you please leave? I rather not step out in front of you as I grab my towel."

"What scared your little boyfriend will get jealous that I get to see more than he does?" Draco asked as he walked into the bathroom and grabbed her towel and walked towards her.

"Get out Malfoy." She hissed at him and he unfolded the towel. "You are impossible."

"Not just lustful." He answered in returned and she still sat there in the water.

"I can go to Professor McGonagall about sexual harassment."

"Please they made us share a bathroom, things like this could happen." He replied as he tapped her towel and she noticed nothing changed.

"What did you do?" she asked and he only shrugged his shoulders.

"Made it warm for you." He answered and she glared at him. How did he know she did that to her towels? Seeing the only way that he was actually going to leave her alone was if she got out herself or if she hexed him. If she did the later on then she could possibly get in trouble, since she had been warned not to curse her partner.

"Fine one condition you look up at the ceiling."

"Come Granger."

"That or I hex you into oblivion."

"Fine." He replied and he rolled his eyes upward. She slowly rose out of her bubble filled water keeping her eyes trained on his to make sure he didn't look down at her. Stepping out of the tub she stepped up to the towel and then wrapped it around her body. His eyes looked at her and he smirked.

"What are you going to tell your boyfriend?"

"That you sexually harassed me. Then we will see how you like it."

"Rough actually but see if he attacks me, then well as Head Boy, I would have to see to his punishment. Would three weeks of detention work for you?"

"Shove off Malfoy." Clara hissed as she picked up her hairbrush for the floor turning around he was already stripped down to his boxers.

"Oh my gosh, let me get out of the bathroom first." She said as she covered her eyes.

"Most girls enjoy the view."

"Do they own sunglasses? Or did you burn out their eyes by your whiteness?" Clara asked as she turned her back and headed to her room to change.

"Wait he did what?" Hermione asked the next afternoon while they were sitting in the Common room. Clara had just finished telling her all of Malfoy's latest ego lifestyle.

"I know right, he can be such a dick some times." Clara muttered as she tossed her book over onto the coffee table.

"Well are you going to tell Jordan?"

"I know I should but if I tell him then he will flip out and attack Draco, and in the end Draco will get to have the fun in sending my boyfriend into three weeks of detention."

"He said that?"

"Yes, and if I don't tell him then I feel horrible about keeping it from Jordan. But it saves him from detention."

"What if you told a teacher?"

"Draco claimed to just call it an accident."

"Oh that boy!"

"I know, but I am thinking of other plans for him." Clara replied as she smirked.

"Whatever you are planning don't tell me, because I will stop you and Malfoy needs to be put in his place." Hermione replied as she watched Clara's smile even grow larger.

"GRANGER" she heard later that night and she smirked as she closed her book and headed up to his room.

"You bellowed?" she asked as she skipped up the stairs.

"What did you do?" he hissed and Clara stood there shocked.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" he asked as he turned facing her. He stood in a towel in front of her revealing the fact that he was bright neon blue from head to toe.

"It was all you." Clara replied as she leaned against the doorframe.

"I would not dye myself…"

"Oh I know, but you were the one to grab the bottle, and you were the one to pour it into your bath."

"I am going to kill you." He hissed as he started to move forward but Clara pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Stay out of the bathroom while I am in there, and I'll take the color off." She hissed and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Fine." He hissed and she pushed her wand back into her pocket.

"Take the towel off." She replied as she turned around and walked out of the room leaving with a smirk on her face.

"You know you could have stayed." She heard whispered in her ear as she flipped through her charms book.

"I rather not blind my eyes again." She replied as she flipped through the book.

"Your lost." He whispered once more and then took a seat across the room. How dare he just say those things to her?

_Well he wants to see you get pissed_

So he has to say those things?

_Nothing else really ticks you off now does it?_ She though and then took a glance over at Draco who was sitting there smug as ever.

That prat. She thought as she glared back at her book.

"All right we will be practicing the charms on each other today. And I shall

assign partners, so Head Girl, Head Boy if you please." Professor Flitwick replied and then from there he went on pairing everyone up.

"Prepared to be amazed."

"Prepare to fall on your arse." Clara replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Really? I didn't know we were in DADA," he hissed and she rolled her eyes.

"See I know charms though that will do the same thing." She replied and he smirked.

"Give it your best shot." He muttered and like that his robe buttons started to unbutton and then button and then unbutton. Growling at her she watched as he shoes started to tap dance making her do it as well. For the next ten minutes they were sending spells back and forth not realizing that the class had stopped whatever they were doing to watched as the Head Boy and Head girl started to attack each other.

"Alright that is ENOUGH." They heard and they both turned to see their professor standing there glaring at them. "Class dismissed except for you two." He replied. Clara stood there shocked she had never seen Flitwick get upset over anything. The students quickly filed out of the room leaving Malfoy and Clara standing there.

"Now I know both of you have your differences but they must be left at the door, your own door every morning before you even enter into the Head Common room." He replied as his glaze glanced over both of them. "And as for your punishment of such a display, you two will be spending an hour every morning before class starts to learn the lesson so you can teach the class, together." He replied and they both sucked in air.

"Sir a detention…"

"Will not teach you two how to sort out problems. You will teach the class for the rest of the week." He replied and then handed them both notes. "Your excuses for being late to class now go. And seven am tomorrow morning." Malfoy looked at Clara who was plotting ways at getting back at Malfoy.

The day went by as usually except now Malfoy and Clara were at each other's throats, every time he could insult Clara, he did and she threw it right back at him.

"Bugger off Malfoy."

"Make me Granger!"

"So help me I will." She hissed as they were standing in the common room.

"Why don't you just go back to your little loser friends?"

"Look who is talking, you don't even have friends, and they are your body guards. Too stupid to even carry on a conversation with you."

"Like I really need to have a conversation…"

"Just wait Malfoy one day you are going to end up alone, and bored out of your mind. You will be longing for something more then just people who worship you."

"Better than having people constantly complaining to me." He replied moving closer to her and she only laughed.

"You honestly believe that don't you. Well it's your screwed and messed up life." Clara answered as she turned and headed up to her own room.

The next morning Clara was up and ready as always. Grabbing something quick to eat from the kitchens since she was loved by the house elves she then skipped to Flitwicks classroom as she nibbled on some toast and jam.

"Good morning Professor." Clara replied as she walked into the classroom,

"You are in a chipper mood for someone who is receiving a punishment."

"I like looking on the brighter things of life." She answered as she tried to hide her smirk; the real reason for being so happy was because she knew Malfoy was not going to be. About five minutes later Malfoy came walking through the doors obvious that he was not excited at being up an hour before he had to be.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy." Flitwick replied as he stood up and then placed in front of them some papers.

"Here are the lesson plans for today, please review them, and make sure you know what you are talking about or else I shall deduct points." He added and then walked out of the room.

"Where is he going?"

"Probably to eat breakfast." Clara answered as she started to shift through the papers.

"That professor just thinks that he can do whatever he wants." He muttered as he started filing through the papers.

"Well we all can't be as amazing as you are."

"We finally can agree on something."

"Shove it up your arse Malfoy." Clara answered in turn as he turned and looked at her. "Okay so we have to talk about the sealing charm." Clara replied and then Malfoy set down the papers.

"Really that's what the lesson was for today."

"It is not that easy."

"Obviously but, come on." He added as she looked at her.

"I don't know why you are acting like this, just read the material." Clara hissed as she placed the paper in his hands.

"Why?" he asked as he set the paper on the desk and then tapped his wand creating a pillow out of paper.

"Malfoy" she hissed but he was either faking sleeping or he was actually asleep. Groaning she kept reading and then made her own notes the hour soon passed and she looked at Malfoy.

"Wake up you dolt." She hissed as she slapped him across the head.

"WHAT?" he hissed as he sat up pointing his wand in every direction.

"Class starts in fifteen minutes." She hissed and continued to put her papers in order.

"You woke me up for that?"

"Of course not I woke you up because I miss your charming personality." Clara sneered as she stood up.

"See it only has taken you so long to admit it."

"Oh grow up Malfoy." But he could not retort because the rest of the students filed in.

"Good morning class." Professor Flitwick said as he stood in front of everyone.

"Since our Head Boy and Girl were gracious enough to show us their ability in class yesterday, they have volunteered to teach the rest of this weeks class." He said and looked at Clara and Malfoy. They both stood up and made their way to the front of the class, before Clara could even open her mouth Malfoy began to speak.

"As you all know there can be the sealing charm, which can be placed on the smallest object like a locket or the largest object like a building." He continued to talk on and on about the spells and how they are useful and then he finished by showing how the spell was cast on Clara's shoes strings so she would not be able to untie them. When the class was finished Professor Flitwick came up to Clara and Malfoy.

"A splendid job Mr. Malfoy." He replied. "Five points to Slytherin for exceeding my expectations." He replied with a smile on his face and Malfoy looked over at Clara letting her see how smug he was.

"But Miss Granger, why did you not talk?"

"Mal… Draco was talking the whole time, there was no where to cut in. and besides he slept the entire hour we had to prepare for the class as well." Clara answered.

"Well Mr. Malfoy has always been extremely experienced in charms and has managed to pass all of my tests." The professor answered but then ushered them out into the hallway showing that they were needed in their next class.

"You have been planning this."

"Planning? No, just as Flitwick said, experienced now excuse me, but it seems we will be late to class and I would hate to have to subtract points for seeing you out of class."

"It goes both ways Malfoy." Clara sneered as she turned and stomped through the hallways frustrated at how well he had completely made her look like an idiot.

Entering into her transfiguration class she managed to make it just before McGonagall entered the room. The class went by pretty easy it was not as complicated as it looked and since she had already taken a peak at the chapter the night before she was well aware of everything. So she spent the time holding in her anger till she could vent to her cousin.

"Oh there are not even words to describe how I loathe him." Clara fumed to Hermione in the back corner of the library. "I just can't believe that I put so much time and effort in to the work this morning only to be criticized by Professor Flitwick.

"You could always read up on the charms lessons."

"But I don't know…. Wait a minute." She replied and smirked at her cousin.

"Oh I don't like that look." Hermione muttered as she flipped through more of her book.

"You know, what would I ever do without you Hermione?"

"Probably wind up with a very long Muggle record."

"True." Clara answered as she gathered her bags and then skipped out of the Library.

"Hey beautiful." She heard and turned around to see Jordan walking over to her.

"Hello handsome." She answered kissing his cheek.

"You are excited about something."

"Want to be my look out?" Clara asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Clara"

"Its nothing incriminating only looking at lesson plans for tomorrow." She answered as she slipped her hand into his and practically dragged him to Flitwick classroom.

"Professor." She whispered as she opened the door and as she peaked her head in she noticed that there was no one in the room. Smirking she walked in.

Draco was walking towards the head common room when he noticed Wills standing next to professor Flitwick room.

Some look out he makes. He thought as he slipped into the shadows and soon he watched as Clara emerged from the room.

"So what exactly where you looking for?" Wills asked.

"I needed to see what tomorrows lessons were for Charms so I could get ahead of Malfoy."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yep sometimes the simplest ones are the best ones." She answered as she kissed him. Draco stood there as another plan was forming on his mind. As soon as the "perfect couple" left he snuck into the room as well. Pulling out tomorrow's lessons plans he sat down and pulled out Thursday lesson plans and switched them with Wednesday plan. Count on Flitwick to be so organized. He muttered to himself as he walked out of the classroom. He was going to watch as Granger squirmed tomorrow morning.

"You look like you are enjoying life, Draco." he heard and turned to see Pansy Parkinson walk towards him.

"Well we shall just have to see if life is really worth enjoying tomorrow." He answered as he let her slip her hand into the crook of his arm. Pansy was always good company, and she had grown out of her awkward nose stage and was looking rather pretty.

"Hmm mind telling me what you are planning?" she asked with a smile.

"I was heading to the Head Common room." He answered and watched as the smile grew on her face. They walked and talked sharing small bits of gossip or rather he listened to Pansy gossip but it was usually useful. Opening the door he walked in to a quite common room. Leading her to the couch she sat down quite close to him.

"You know Draco, I was hoping that we would get some time alone." She whispered as she moved even closer to him. Draco sat there smirking as he moved closer to her.

"Really?"

"I always considered you a very hansom man, and well I liked how you use your charm and wit to get what you want."

"A Malfoy always gets what he wants." He whispered and he watched as he set his hand on her thigh, but Pansy's eyes never left him.

"Hmmmm my mother told me the same thing." She whispered as she leaned forward kissing him gently. Smirking under her touch he kissed her back.

Clara came back from the library smirking; she had researched the lesson plans and was feeling pretty confident about herself. Jordan was going to try out for the Quidditch team so he had left her before she got to the library. She knew she should have been out there supporting him, but he had convinced her that it was all right of she did her work instead. Of course there was not question that he would not make it, he was the best chaser Hufflepuff had seen in a while.

"Mitolous." She replied and the portrait opened, walking in humming softly to herself she looked dup to see a brunette on top of Draco.

"Oh my gosh." She gasped as she dropped the papers from her hands to the floor. The couple separated but did not react in a "caught" sort of way. Pansy simple slipped off Draco's lap and conjured up a mirror.

"What do you want Granger?"

"Um a world that does not have you in it." She answered as she bent down to pick up her papers.

"I'll see you at Dinner?" Pansy asked as she sat up and straightened her skirt.

"Sure." He answered and let her kiss him once more before she skipped out of the Common room.

"Jealous Granger?"

"Of the pug?" she asked and then laughed, it was an honest laugh, one that caused her to throw her head back letting out a complete loud laugh. Holding her sides as she sank onto her heels as she held onto her sides. Wiping away tears from her eyes she finally looked up at Draco who was sitting there anger written all over his face.

"To answer your question, not I am not jealous I am more grossed out that Pansy, even though she is a Slytherin, would still have the guts to kiss you, it would take one brave Gryffindor to do that." She answered and then headed to her room.

The next morning Clara headed to the classroom. But was surprised to find Malfoy on his way as well.

"What do you have in the bag?" he asked as he noticed that her messenger bag was bulging at the sides he found himself curious.

"Well since paper can be changed into a pillow, it can never be like the perfect one from home so I packed it." She answered and then walked into the classroom.

"Good morning Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Flitwick answered as they took their seats. "Here is your lesson for the day." He answered and set the papers on the desk and then proceeded to walk out of the room, once the door was shut Clara opened her bag and pulled out her pillow.

"Hey wake me up in an hour." She said to Malfoy as she placed the pillow over the papers without even looking at them, and then laid her head down.

"Over confident?" he asked but she did not reply. He pulled out a book and finished his reading till the hour was up, and the classroom slowly started to fill with students. Picking up his book he was about to hit her over the head, when she reached out her arm and took the book from his hands.

"Thanks for the wake up." Clara answered as she sat up and then shoved her pillow into her bag. Malfoy sat there curious once more about Clara, but he knew that in just a few minutes she was going to be completely humiliated once more.

"Good morning class, once more the Head Boy and Girl will be taking over the class time." Flitwick answered and then sat down letting the floor go to the Malfoy and Clara.

"Since I did most of the talking yesterday, I will let our head girl teach this lesson on signaling charms." Malfoy replied and then looked at Clara. She stood there frozen, her face held pure shock. Gotcha. He thought as he watched her slowly step forward, but before she did her eyes locked with his and for a split second the fear she had just shown vanished replacing it with her laughter. He watched as she swallowed and then reached for her wand, but he was the one left in shock when she sent off her own signaling charms in the classroom.

"As some of you may have already been told signaling charms are very useful, especially when there is danger present. But the charm not only is useful outside but inside as well. Let's say that something happened in the middle of a hallway, and no one was around you can use the same spell inside and the signal will disperse front of anyone you are thinking of, or a room that you picture as well." She replied and then spent the whole class time rambling on and on about the spells and different functions. It was Malfoy's turn to stand there dumbfounded at how she was able to know all this information.

"Miss Granger you have indeed impressed me today, five points to Gryffindor." Flitwick answered as the classroom started to empty out. He turned around and went back to his desk, Clara grabbed her book bag and started for her transfiguration class when she entered the hallway she felt a painful grab on her arm and then her back making contact with the stone wall.

"How did you know this lesson plan?"

"What did you do something Malfoy?" she asked smirking; she always did enjoy playing with him.

"What did you do?"

"You can't figure it out, Malfoy?" she asked letting her eyes dance while his started to fill with anger. "You might want to reconsider next time you call me stupid." She replied and then raised her arms and shoved him away from her. "You really think I would Leave Jordan like that as a lookout? I mean come on that should have been a dead give away. I knew you would see him and then know I was inside. So I had already switched today's lessons with tomorrows, so when you went in and switched them back, I was fully prepared for class." She answered and then fixed her skirt and adjusted her shoulder bag letting Malfoy stand there with his mouth slightly open.

"Now who is the little worthless Slytherin?" she whispered as she patted his cheek and then walked down the hallway.

The week sailed by and soon their punishment was over, and promised to behave better in while in class together, but that did not stop the constant yelling and secret spells being sent to each other from across the hallways and in the Great Hall.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning; the rain had come and gone through the night leaving the sky a wonderful blue, the air clean and fresh, while the grass was green.

"Come on let's enjoy the sunshine while it lasts. Before you know it, it will be cold and bland outside." Clara replied as she tried to get Jordan to come with her outside into the Beautiful England day.

"Fine, anything for you. But…" he replied as he swooped in pecking her lips. "We take a ride on the broom around the pitch as well."

"Fine by me." Clara answered as she just skipped down the hallway.

"What do you think of a Fall Festival type thing."?

"For Halloween?" Jordan asked as he held out his broom and thought about it for a minute. "It could be Muggle fashioned."

"Like the Fall Festivals held in London."

"Yes."

"But what about the Purebloods."

"No one is making them come." He answered as he started to hover in the air. "Come on." He replied as he let her swing onto the back of his broom. Usually she would refuse to get one. It was a Granger trait to be scared of heights, but Clara usually liked to test out her fears. So wrapping her arms around Jordan he soared higher and higher. There were still a lot of things he did not know about her and heights was one of them. Trying to calm herself down by taking deep breaths soon she felt comfortable in opening her eyes but as soon as she realized how high they actually were the fear came back as well as her lunch right into the back of her throat. Clenching her fists tightly she noticed that he did not even react to it.

"Jordan." She said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we ummm minimize the height just a bit?" she asked.

"My Clara scared of heights." He asked and started laughing, but even from where she was and the carrying of his laughter was away from her, she could still tell that it was not a humorous laugh more like an 'I have nothing else to respond to how my girlfriend is lying to me.' Swallowing hard she closed her eyes and tried to relax as best she could. All the sudden her stomach was in her throat and she opened one eye slowly to see he had begun a nosedive. Clamping back on a scream she froze in terror as he pulled up at the last second and then moved to heave above the ground just slightly.

"What did you think?" he asked as he let her get off the broom.

"Wonderful." She answered with a perfect smile on her face. And there she realized that she had just lied to her boyfriend. But it was all right that she did, right? Cause he would have gotten angry right? She thought as she felt his hand slip around her waist and they headed back to castle.

"See you got your fresh air just fine." He answered as he kissed her gently before reentering.

"Yes, it was very… refreshing." She answered, but they walked in silence back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked and Clara looked up at him.

"Of course I am, I was just remembering that I need to do something in the head Common room." She answered.

"Alright I guess having to ditch your boyfriend is part of the job requirement."

"I am sorry." Clara replied kissing his cheek and then walked off. Stumbling into the common room she barely made it to the bathroom before she was kneeling in front of the toilet puking all of her stomach contents.

Draco opened the bathroom door and found the room dark, but he could hear something.

"Lumos." He whispered and finished his walk into the bathroom. He saw a lump on the floor. Walking over it he noticed that it had short blonde hair.

"Granger?" he whispered touching the girl but she didn't move.

"Clara" he said once more and brushed her hair from her eyes. She was completely asleep. Standing up he wondered why she was sleep on the cold tile floor, but as he held his wand in front of her face and noticed that there were dried tears on her face and her nose still was red. Groaning, it was his only weakness, seeing women crying, he completely collapsed and shed his cold demeanor. Pocketing his wand he slipped his arms under her and picked her up becoming amazed at how light she was. Her bedroom door was open and he carried her over to her bed. Laying her down on the bed she cured up even more and he saw her shiver, groaning once more he looked around and found her quilt. Furrowing his eyebrows even more he grabbed it and pulled it over her. Almost instantly her face relaxed, rolling his eyes he walked back through the bathroom and into his own room. He hated how someone so evil could possible look like that when sleeping.

Clara woke up the next morning stretching finding that her whole body was sore. Sitting up in the bed she looked around confused. The last thing she remembered was throwing up in the bathroom, slipping out of the bed she walked into the bathroom washed her face and brushed her teeth since she could still taste the nasty aftertaste. Changing her clothes she headed down to the common room to find Malfoy sitting there with The Prophet in his hands.

"Do you mind telling me why I found you on the bathroom floor at 3 am?" he asked not even looking up from his paper.

"That is none of your business." She hissed at him as she sat down in the window seat.

"Well I decided to make it my business when I picked you up off the floor."

"You moved me?" she asked as she turned around in her seat staring at him.

"Yes because you looked extremely comfortable on the floor and I wanted to ruin it." He answered.

"You know you are such a jerk."

"Have you looked in a mirror?" he snapped at her.

"Silencio." Clara hissed at him and she watched as he opened his mouth but there was no voice.

"Listen to yourself, I am only a jerk to you because you come in demanding everyone give their attention to you and only you, and if they don't you start pestering them. I am only a jerk to you because there is no other way to get you to shut up about yourself." Clara hissed as she stood up and pointed her wand at him.

"So grow up Malfoy." She added and then waved her wand lifting the spell, only to walk out of the common room.

"Oh that boy is going to be the death of me." She muttered as she paced, she had been planning on going to talk to Dumbledore about the Festival, before she had gotten in an argument with Malfoy. Oh even just thinking his name made her blood boil. Saying the password to the griffin she started to head up the golden stairs.

"Come in." she head after her knock. Peaking her head into the room she saw him sitting there looking at papers and then his eyes raised and peered over his half-moon glasses.

"Oh Miss Granger, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I had a question." Clara said as she walked all the way to his desk.

"And I assume that I have the answer."

"Correct professor." She answered with a smile. "I was wondering if for Halloween this year we could have a Fall Festival." Clara watched as he looked at her and a small smile appeared under his white beard.

"It does seem rather interesting."

"I was also hoping that the students would be able to dress up for Halloween."

"As the Muggles do?"

"Well yes, it was always one of my favorite holidays growing up." She added with her own smile.

"It seems like a wonderful idea."

"Thank you sir." Clara answered as she jumped up from her seat and ran out of the door. Heading down to the Great hall since she had apparently slept through breakfast she slipped into next to her friends just in time for lunch.

"And where have you been all morning?" Hermione asked, and Clara opened her mouth to tell her about her sick spell the night before, but she closed her mouth as Jordan slipped next to her.

"I… slept in." Clara answered and looked up at Hermione who raised an eyebrow seeing that her cousin was lying. "And then I went to Dumbledore's office to ask about a Fall Festival."

"WHAT?" Hermione asked.

"He said yes!"

"No way, we are going to have one here?"

"Yep, and it is going to be amazing."

"Well of course since we will have some magic at our disposal." Hermione added with a smile.

"Up what is a Fall Festival?" Ron asked.

"Its like this big party for Halloween. You dress up as different people or characters and play games, win candy, eat junk food." She said.

"Food?" he asked.

"Yes there will be plenty of sweets and food to go around."

"But you only have a week to plan this."

"I know so I was hoping that you would help me out." Clara asked and then looked at her boyfriend, but instead of listening like the rest of her friends had he had been stuffing his face.

"Hey guys what have I missed?" Ginny asked as she slipped next to Harry and kissed his cheek.

"Clara is planning a school wide Fall Festival."

"Oh Halloween costumes? Harry has told me about those." She commented.

"Do you want to help me set it up?"

"Of course!" she said with a smile and anyone who knew Ginny could tell she was trying to figure out the perfect costume.

"I can't Clara." She heard and turned to see Jordan actually taking a break from eating.

"What do you mean?"

"Our captain has made extra practices." He added and Clara rolled her eyes.

"Alright I guess that is reasonable." Clara replied smiling at him and then slowly picked at her food.

"Oh my gosh Clara." She heard and looked up at Hermione.

"What?"

"I just remembered, I was reading this book yesterday in the library and I had marked it to show you." Hermione replied as she stood up. "Come on before Madam Prine finds out that I damaged one of her books." She replied and practically dragged Clara out of the Great Hall. They walked for a while till they were in a secluded corridor.

"Sit." Hermione said pointing at the bench. Clara did as she commanded only because she knew it was not good to argue when Hermione was like this.

"What is happening?"

"I don't know what you mean, Hermione."

"Oh please, you have never slept in, ever in your entire life, you are always up at the crack of dawn, and so your little excuse has no effect on me." She replied as Clara sighed.

"I got sick last night."

"Sick?"

"Yeah, right after Jordan took me out on his broom." Clara answered.

"Did he even ask you if you want to go?"

"I wanted to go outside, and would only go if he could ride his broom, and I got on and Hermione when I asked him to slow down he laughed." Clara whispered.

"Why didn't you tell him you didn't like heights?"

"Because his laugh it was not like those kidding or easy laughs it was like he was hiding his shock and trying not to believe I had just asked that."

"So you were sick, alright."

"I fell asleep in the bathroom, and Malfoy found me."

"What did he do to you?" Hermione asked.

"Actually nothing amazingly. He moved me to my bed, and left it at that." Clara whispered as she hung her head. "And that Jordan said this morning, I know for a fact that the Hufflepuff captain did not schedule more practices."

"Why would he lie to you?"

"I don't know Hermione." Clara whispered as she took a deep breath.

Draco stood in the corner leaning as far as he could into the shadows as he listened to their whole conversation. So Clara did have a weakness, and it involved heights, but there was something inside him that made his stomach turn. Something about Wills just didn't settle right with him, especially on how the guy was lying to his girlfriend.

Does it matter? It is only Granger.

_Yes, but it goes against what you were taught on how to treat women._

Apparently it does not apply to Clara

_It applies to how Wills is treating her though_

Just go away

_ Can't I am your thoughts._

He sat there and watched as the cousins got up and headed back down the hallway. He stood into the light, why was Will's lying to Granger? He wondered as he followed after them and when they stopped in front of the Great Hall to meet up with the rest of their group she had a smile on her face and let Wills wrap his arm around her waist. She had forgiven him apparently rather fast. As they left he walked in to get his lunch and sat down next to Pansy.

"Hello." He replied and watched as her eyes shone with the excitement that he was paying some attention to you.

"Hello Draco." she replied as she went on eating. There was a slight hint on her cheeks and he found himself smirking, maybe he could milk as much as he could from her admiration of him.

"So I have some new gossip." She replied and Draco looked at her.

"Pansy I am not really in the mood to hear the gossip go tell your little girlfriends." He replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She cooed and stood up leaving him alone.

"Oh my gosh Clara is that you?" Hermione asked as Clara walked into the Great hall that morning.

"Yep its Halloween my dear." She replied as she twirled around and then pulled out candy from her basket. Clara was dressed in what looked like a larger Maple leaf using the pointed edges as the bottom of the dress and they wrapped around her back covering her cute little arse but opening much of her back. Her ears were turned to a slight point and she had beautiful brown and cold wings what were magically attached to her back.

"When you told me that your costume was stunning, I am not quite sure what to think but now I know what you meant." Jordan replied as he slipped his arm around her waist causing her to smile.

"Happy Halloween." Clara said kissing his cheek.

"Opps got to make an announcement," she said as she set her basket on the table and then skipped to the front of the Great Hall.

"Good morning" she said as she toad there smiling at everyone. "Happy Halloween. And since it is such a wonderful day we are having what Muggles would call a Fall Festival!" she replied and she watched as many of Muggleborn and half bloods smiled while a lot of the purebloods looked confused.

"Tonight at seven the Great Hall will be transformed so please come dressed up in a costume and celebrate." Clara said and then bounced back to her table.

"Malfoy does not look please with you." Hermione repined as Clara looked over her shoulder to see the blonde staring at her.

"Well one he never is please with me and two it could possibly because I didn't actually run the idea by him." Clara said as she dished up her food.

"You didn't run it by the Head Boy?"

"He would have rejected it, it's a Muggle tradition Hermione."

"Yes I know."

"And if I had told him about it he would have rejected it." Clara added and Hermione sighed knowing she had a good point. "Anyways its a beautiful morning!" she finished as she continued to eat. Getting up she smiled and then skipped out of the Great Hall.

"GRANGER!" she heard and turned around to see a severely pissed off Malfoy.

"Oh Good Morning Malfoy." she replied as she started digging through her candy basket.

"You didn't tell me about your whole Fall Festival."

"I know I am so sorry!" she replied and then handed him a piece of candy.

"Here to make up for it." she replied slipping him the piece of candy into his hand. Turning around she skipped down the hallway handing out more pieces of candy to everyone. Draco just stood there wondering what happened, looking down at the piece of candy it looked harmless enough until he placed it in his mouth and found that his normal tongue transformed into a snakes tongue and his eyes turned into slits.

"I am going to kill her!" he hissed as he marched after her.

"Great Costume Malfoy." he kept hearing as he marched past people. Getting to his potions class he stopped and stopped her sitting there, her gold and brown wings fluttering behind her as she talked to one of her Gryffindor friends.

"Granger" he hissed and she turned around.

"Hi Malfoy... as I was saying."

"No you were not saying." he snapped as he grabbed her and made her look at him. "I have had enough of you attitude towards me."

"Really? Cause I am sick of yours." she snapped back and pulled away from him, "You stay out of my life and I'll stay out of yours."

"I am not the one..."

"Just shut up Malfoy alright. You are just ticked at the fact that I brought a Muggle idea to school." she snapped and then turned and sat down in her usual seat for potions. Draco stood there glaring at the girl but she had a point it was never about her exactly but what she brought to the table it was something that always irked him because she could match him spell for spell and wit for wit. Growling he sank down into his own chair but he couldn't help but stare at the back of the Gryffindor.

The hall looked amazing, spider weds and hay stacks and pumpkin decorated everything spiders moved across the walls and bats took to the sky. Booths were set up, dunking pond, and a haunted house, a few other games and cotton candy station along with pumpkin juice and other foods prepared by the house elves.

"Alright I think we can open the doors." Clara said and the other Prefects opened the door, a few people were already waiting but they squealed when they saw the inside. After about 15 minutes the Great Hall was getting packed.

"Clara" she heard and turned around seeing Jordan walking towards her, his costume was should she say it, peter pan.

"Oh my gosh Jordan" she gasped as she giggled seeing him standing there.

"I had to match my girlfriend right?" he asked as he slipped his hand round her small waist.

"Well I was not really thinking about Tinker bell but I can accept this."

Draco walked into the Great Hall with his face still looking like a snake but he had a gorgeous girl on his arm that was dressed in a kitty cat. Looking around the room he was not quite sure what was going on but he was enjoying the view on a lot of girls. He spotted Clara standing there with her back towards him flirting with her boyfriend, taking in a deep breath he watched as her pale skin curves along her back showing toned and smooth back. He looked up at Wills and noticed his eyes looked at Clara and then wavered around the room. There was something about this guy that still didn't settle well with him. But brushing the thoughts away he looked at his date she was smiling with excitement.

"Please Draco can we go over there?' she asked batting her eye lashes at him.

"Sure why not." He replied as he smirked at her and led her down the hall to the dunking booth. He had no idea what half of this stuff was, since of course ninety percent was Muggle objects, he stood there as Pansy threw the ball to watch as one of the Ravenclaw boys got dropped into the water. She looked pretty hot in her little kitty cat costume. Apparently since the announcement that morning, Granger had set up one of the classrooms to be a rent a costume place, letting everyone and anyone come in and pick up costumes. He had to give her some sort of props though; She did have a knack for setting up things like this. There was music and laughter all around him.

"Oh My Gosh Draco! I hit it" Pansy replied as she turned around smiling at him as the Ravenclaw was sputtering out water, and he could not help but smile.

"Hmmm that looks fun." He replied as the kid set himself up once more on the pedestal. Draco grabbed a ball and threw it but missed.

"Well you have two more tries." Someone answered, and apparently there was spell on the balls to only give three to a person. So he tried two more times but missed each time. Growling he felt her hand slip into his.

"Someone probably jinxed it." She replied and he smirked. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Thanks." He whispered and gave her a quick peck since that's what she was searching for. They turned and headed through the rest of the festival. After seeing their amusement was running out he looked at Pansy.

"Want to go somewhere?" he asked with his smirk well in place and she bit down on her lip.

"Sure there are too many Gryffindors in here for my taste anyways." She added as she let him lead her out of the Great Hall but before he left his eyes were locked onto green eyes and though she was resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and looking extremely content, there was something in her eyes that were screaming other wise.

"Okay we know what to do?" Clara asked staring at Jordan, Ron and Harry. They nodded their heads with smirks.

"I take Flinch's office." Ron replied.

"Jordan and I take Flinch"

"And I got Ms. Norris" Clara finished as she handed out the fake wands that the twins had given her. The wands were able to dye anything with just pointing them and poof it was changing colors. "Alright let's go."

Wandering through the halls she heard the meow, turning around the cat was sitting there flicking its tail up and down, up and down, up and down.

"Gotcha" Clara replied as she started to point the want at the cat.

"No I got you" she heard behind her being whispered into her ears.

"Malfoy" she hissed as she turned around clenching the fake wand.

"Now does the Head Girl get a detention or does she get points deducted?"

"Um neither" she replied pointing the wand at him and his hair went to bright blue.

He was so shocked that she was given time to run, and run she did. Sprinting through the hallways she came across the Gryffindor Common room. Gasping out the password she pulled her self in to the room to collapse dramatically onto the couch that held her three guy friends.

"Took you long enough." Jordan replied.

"Mawloy quate me."" She muttered into the pillow.

"What?" they all exclaimed and she moved her head from the pillow.

"Malfoy caught me, but I got away."

"How?" harry asked.

"The spell is on him instead of the cat." She replied and the boys started to laugh.

"That's even better." Ron exclaimed as his face was starting to go red with laughter. As she got up and sat on Jordan's lap.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Not yet, I am going to have to sneak back to the common room." Clara replied as she snuggled close to Jordan. They sat around and talked for a few more hours, their laughter echoed around the room, but soon it was really late.

"I should go…"

"Or you could stay." Jordan whispered in her ear but she started to laugh and pushed him away.

"Then I will be the coward." Clara replied giving him a quick peck and then headed to the Common room. She whispered the password, trying to open the door as quietly as possible

"Yeah I am so not a coward." She muttered as she walked into the common room. He was lying on the couch, all she had to do was make it to her stairs and she was home free. She was almost there when she felt hands grip her waist and push her against the wall. Her whole body went stiff as his grey icy eyes bore into her green ones.

"So you did come back."

"Nice hair." she replied and was grateful that her voice sounded strong, rolling her eyes she tried to look bored.

"You really think you can get away with that?"

"Then give me your stupid punishment and let me go to sleep." Clara muttered looking up at him. Her eyes roamed over his face taking in everything that his face was exclaiming. His jaw was tight revealing how long his face actually was, and that made him look so much more intimidating, but her eyes landed on his lips, they were pale but looked so soft. And he was so close to her. Why was she even thinking about kissing him... looking back up at his eyes they were drawn to something else as well. Before she could react he pulled her towards him with a final tug and their lips came crashing against each other. She felt it, the fire spread instantly throughout her body. Slipping her hands into his hair she pulled him even closer to her. Deepening the kiss she didn't want this feeling to end. Their tongues danced across each other's, as they completely got lost. But soon the fog that was clouding her brain lifted. Pulling away from him she noticed his lips were swollen and so she knew hers were as well. Backing away from him she left the anger cover her embarrassment.

"What was that for?" he asked when he held his cheek but she could still see the red mark on his cheek.

"You think that you can just go around kissing who ever you want because you are the Great Draco Malfoy!" she snapped and backed away from him. "You selfish, arrogant, and cocky SOB" she hissed and then turned around disappearing behind her door.

She sat there in her room holding her knees to her chin, she didn't know if she should tell Jordan about the kiss or not, but she had enjoyed it right? Even compared it to Jordan's kisses. Reaching up and touching her lips she could still feel the heat, her body still was tingling and numb from where he had been holding her. Was that how it was suppose to feel when being kissed, she thought she loved Jordan's but his were peaceful while Draco he made her feel alive. Burring her head into the pillow she didn't know what to do.

When the sun rose the next morning it greeted an already awake Clara. Yeah she tossed and turned all night, as the kiss played over and over on her closed eyes. She had finally come to the conclusion that Malfoy had just taken advantage of her, and the feeling she had was embarressment and anger it had nothing to do with enjoying his kiss.

Then why did you kiss back? Was always the thought that made her doubt her conclusion but she would not answer it and just go back to repeating everything over and over in her mind. Getting dressed she headed down the stairs to enter into a quiet common room. Heading straight for the Great Hall and attached herself right next to Jordan.

"Morning Beautiful." He said kissing her cheek and she smirked and then looked at him and right there kissed him. Praying for the feeling the fire the spark anything but nothing happened. Pulling away from him she knew it was because she had kissed Malfoy and now was hiding it from her boyfriend.

"Wow." He whispered with a smirk of his own and she bit down on her lip.

"Sorry I missed you." She replied and then started eating her breakfast. From then on Jordan would pull her in the middle of the walkway and kiss her, hold her hand for all to see. And she was not quite sure if she liked being kissed in front of so many people. It was too intament for her, and sometimes she thought he only did it to bug other people. But she didn't care he was her first boyfriend and she loved him right.

One night they were sitting in the head Common room relaxing on the couch when she raised her head and looked up at him.

"I love you." She whispered and he looked back down at her. She watched as a smile crossed his face and then he kissed her gently and she could feel herself smile under his kiss.

"I love you too." He replied as he raised his head and she snuggled closer towards him. The hour had not passed yet when Malfoy came tromping through the portal.

"You brought him in here?" he asked and she scoffed.

"Better than the sluts you drag in here." She muttered as she sat up and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"It is almost after hours, I suggest that Wills gets back to his common room before he gets a detention." Malfoy hissed and Jordan stood up.

"Good night Clara." He whispered and kissed her forehead and then walked out of the common room. Malfoy stood there smirking.

"Grow up Malfoy."

"You didn't tell him?" he asked and Clara turned around glaring at him.

"Tell him what? Malfoy." She hissed and his little smirk played on his lips.

"I believe that it was only a few days ago."

"That you are a complete prat? Yes I told him."

"I am glad that you are being tormented over it Granger. But then again you don't tell Wills everything. Like how you hate flying? Or that we kissed."

"Enough, at least I have a relationship Malfoy instead of your one night stands."

"At least I don't have to worry about keeping secrets from them." He replied and then disappeared up the stairs.

The next morning Draco headed to spend some time with his fellow Slytherins in their common room. He spotted Pansy and a few other Slytherin girls sitting on the couch talking. Slipping next to Pansy he slipped his hand around her waist and she smiled but kept talking to her friends.

"I still can't believe that she has not figured out yet what is going on."

"For being the cousin of Mudblood Granger one would think she would have some sort of smarts."

"Apparently not, I mean sure he spends time with her but come on everyone else knows that he is sleeping with every other Hufflepuff." Pansy replied and Draco looked at her.

"who are you gossiping about now?"

"I thought you didn't want to hear gossip."

"that was then, this is now."

"Head Girl Clara, her so-called boyfriend has been cheating on her pretty much the whole school year. Yesterday I caught him and another Ravenclaw making out in the west corridor." Pansy replied and Draco stared at her.

"Jordan Wills is cheating on Granger?"

"Yes and it is so amusing to see her cling to him through meal times, I mean come on she is so wrapped up in everything else that she can't see that he is just using her." She replied and Draco looked away with a small smirk on his lips. He had always known something was up and now it was the fact that Wills could not keep it in his pants. And for a moment, he felt anger towards this boy, but the feeling passed soon.

Clara was walking around the school planning her next prank when she saw Jordan coming around the corner.

"Hey babe." He said walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I was coming to visit you." Jordan replied as he slipped his hand into her.

"Oh really."

"Yes." He replied and kissed her. Heading back to the common room they sat down on the couch.

"What have you been up to?" Clara asked but he only leaned forward and started to kiss her. Kissing back just for a minute and then pulled away. "Come on Jordan."

"What?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"You know I really don't kiss that much." She replied pulling away from him.

"I know but we can have a little fun right?" he asked kissing her again. "Not here Malfoy walks in and I will never hear the end of it." She whispered as she sat up and moved away from him.

"Aww babe, he is not coming he is going to be down in the Slytherin common room."

" How do you know he is down there?" she asked looking at him.

"Saw him when I was walking around to come and see you." He replied and she just stared at him slightly confused because the Hufflepuff common room was no where near the Slytherin common room so it was not possible to have seen him on his way there, but she pushed it out of her mind.

"When is your next game?"

"this Friday."

"oh do you think you will win?"

"Hmmm Gryffindor is pretty good but…."

"scared we will beat you?"

"you going to be cheering on your own house and not your boyfriend?" he asked and she smiled.

"Umm well depends on who wins…" Clara replied jokingly and she noticed that he turned serious. He stood up and walked out.

"Wait Jordan." She said grabbing his hand and he turned around.

"What?"

"You are serious. Oh Jordan I was just joking, if you want me to cheer for you I will." She said and he turned around and looked at her.

"Quiditch is a serious sport Clara, and I am your boyfriend, there should not be a choice between a house and me." He replied.

"Okay I am sorry Jordan, really, I was just kidding around with you." She whispered and then kissed his cheek.

"I forgive you." He replied and smiled at her.

"Come one Clara the game is about to start." Hermione said as she pulled on Clara's hand.

"I promised Jordan I would cheer for him today." Clara replied as she headed over towards the Hufflepuff bleachers.

"You are going to not sit with your house?" Hermione asked and Clara shrugged her shoulders.

"Jordan got really upset at the fact that I was even thinking about cheering for my house while he was my boyfriend. It was really weird." She replied and then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know I just figured it was easier to keep the peace this way you know."

"Alright but you will come and celebrate us when we win right?"

"Unless I have to listen to him whine about losing." Clara said causing Hermione to laugh and then head up to the Gryffindor bleachers. Clara snuck her way up to the Hufflepuff area and took a seat and watched as the game unfolded. It was down to watching the seekers racing for the golden snitch. Her eyes were not on her boyfriend but on Harry, he was diving and rushing around the air clasping her hands she watched as the Hufflepuff's seekers hand reached out a few inches more than Harry's and he caught it. The whole school gasped as the Seeker pulled up and stared at the flickering gold ball. The whole house erupted in screams and Clara took off running and ran straight to her boyfriends arms.

"You were wonderful!" she exclaimed as she kissed him.

"Thanks babe." He replied as he celebrated with the rest of the Hufflepuff's. He led her towards his common room, when she walked in everything was in an up roar. Smiling and holding onto Jordan, Clara studied the room and all its yelling and laughter. It had been a while since the hufflepuffs had won anything. Drinks were poured and cheering was always surrounding them. Clara enjoyed talking to different people until she felt Jordan wrap his hands around her waist.

"Come on love, I have something to show you." He whispered as he took the drink from her hand and pulled her from the common room.

"Where are we going Jordan?" Clara asked as she was pulled down the corridor.

"Its a surprise." he said and with a laugh she followed him. Then he stopped as a door appeared in the wall.

"Jordan" she said as he opened the door.

"Come on" he replied as he pulled her into the room, it was beautiful, red roses covered all the dressers and there were red rose petals covering the bed but she didn't let her eyes linger in the back of the room. She looked at the front of the room there was a white couch with a roaring fire in front of it she could see the sweets and coffee on the table in front of the couch.

"Wow Jordan it looks amazing." Clara replied as she sat down on the couch.

"I have been planning this all week. It had to be perfect for you."

"It is." she said and kissed him. Ever since Draco had kissed her, Jordan's kissed didn't feel so amazing, but she loved Jordan right? Jordan deepened the kiss and on she was on her back.

"Jordan" she whispered and he pulled away from her, his hand was just slightly up her shirt. When he locked eyes with her she didn't see very much, but he was in love with her right?

"Do you love me?" he whispered as he kissed her neck and slipped his hand even farther up her back.

"Yes" she whispered

"Then this is right, this is how it is suppose to be." he replied as he fiddled with her bra buckle and she felt it loosen, but there was no excitement or peace when that happened, her stomached dropped and she felt her heart stop to beat. It didn't feel right but she trusted him? And she did love him? So she reached up and kissed him again trying to make herself feel something.

Jordan was asleep still but his arms were around her waist holding her close to him. She could feel the tears slide down her face since the rest of her body was numb. Was this how it was supposed to feel? She felt empty and regret had made a nasty taste in her mouth, so sitting up she slipped out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her.

"Clara" she heard and turned around feeling fear once again. He was slowly sitting up and she tried to swallow but her throat had gone dry.

"It's... morning and I… I have to go and do my Head Girl duties." she whispered as she started gathering her clothes.

"Clara are you okay?"

"Yes." she replied throwing him a smile and he grinned.

"Come back to bed, we can miss one day of your duties."

"I can't….." she muttered trying to find some sort of a reason to actually leave him behind. She needed to get out of the room; she needed to find some place to cry.

"Alright Clara." He replied as he watched her get dressed, she gave him her usual fake smile. Walking over she leaned down and kissed his lips gently. Making it as real as possible, was it wrong that she was thinking about kissing Draco? She wondered as she pulled away from him.

"Wow." he whispered. "I don't remember a kiss like that last night." he replied and she only pulled on another smile.

"Love you" she whispered and then run out of the room.

Running into the Head Common room she sprinted straight up to the bathroom and proceeded to cling to the toilet as she threw up. Once that was over she turned on the water and let the tub fill up with water, sinking into the water she scrubbed and scrubbed but even though her skin became bright red, the memory still was there. Getting out she got dressed and placed a fake smile on her face as she headed out into the world of students, she was Clara and she was good at keeping the worst parts of her life a secret.

"So there is a Hogsmed trip tomorrow are you coming?" Hermione asked as she sat down for lunch and Clara smiled.

"I guess I have not gone yet and I am running out of treats." She replied and then felt arms wrap around her and a kiss on her cheek.

"You going to take Clara to Hogsmead?" Hermione asked looking at Jordan.

"Ehhh maybe, we could always stay here." He said looking at her.

"Sure." Clara replied and looked at her cousin who raised her eyebrow but did not question with words.

"I'm going to go to practice though babe." He said and then kissed her gently once more then headed out of the Great Hall.

"Clara… you said you wanted to go out."

"I know, but…. Jordan wants to stay in."

"You know that you don't have to do have to do whatever he says Clara."

"But then he gets mad and it is just easier this way." She replied and then stood up. "I have some homework to do." She whispered and rushed out of the Great Hall.

For the next few weeks, everyone watched as Clara got quiet and timid around everyone, her voice was now soft and she spent a lot of her time either on Jordans arm or in her Common room. Even Draco was getting tired of her shyness, he would sneer at her and all she did was get up and lock herself in her room. He knew something else was going on but he didn't care really that much. Clara spent a lot of her nights sneaking into the common room and spending the rest of the night crying herself to sleep.

Draco walked into the Head Common room only to stop for a second, he could hear crying. Looking around the room he didn't see anyone but he was certain he was hearing crying. Walking up to Clara's room he knocked on the door but there was no answer and the crying had actually gotten softer. Turning he looked around the common room and he saw something move in the corner on the other side of the fireplace. Walking over to the spot, he looked down and saw her; Clara curled up and shoved into the corner crying.

"Granger" he whispered as he reached out to touch her but she drew back even more.

"Okay I know I have said some pretty mean things in the past but, I am not going to hurt you." he replied as he reached out towards her once more. She didn't flinch this time as he touched her shoulder. Sitting down next to her he slipped his arm around her and pulled her onto his lap. He had spent too many days taking care of old girlfriends not to know how to comfort her, but shouldn't her so-called boyfriend be here, the one calming her down.

"Granger where is Wills?" he asked and the whole world stopped when he mentioned his name the crying the moving everything stopped, but he knew what it was, she was feeling terror.

"What happened Clara?" he whispered and she gasped for air and then sat up.

"I shouldn't be here I... I..." she muttered as she scrambled up and made a beeline to the bathroom. Chasing after her he pushed open the door to see her scrambling to strip off her clothes, while more tears poured down her face. Looking away he heard the water turn on. He knew he couldn't go in there if he was making the right assumptions, but he didn't want to leave her alone. Two minutes; two minutes it would take him to run to the Gryffindor common room. And then two more minutes back. So maybe five minutes in total... peaking up he saw Clara slipping into the bath, debating what to do he finally decided to go get someone else. Running through the hallways he ended up at the Gryffindor portrait. Banging on the portrait he didn't care that the fat lady was yelling at him.

"What... MALFOY" Ron asked when he opened the door.

"Umm I need Granger." he replied but Ron only stood there. "You real think I would run all the way from my common room to do a prank. WEASLEY GET GRANGER NOW!" Draco replied and Ron turned around for a second and then Hermione appeared.

"What Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "It's Clara" and that's all that he needed to say before she was running past him and towards the Common room.

"Rotilliam" Hermione said as she got to the portrait and it swung open.

"Where is she Malfoy?"

"The bathroom is where I left her."

"What..."

"Not like that, I found her in the corner, and she flipped and ran to the bathroom. I... I went to come and get you so I didn't have to go in there." her replied as Hermione pushed open the door and Clara was still sitting in the bath crying her tears into the almost over full bath tub. Hermione walked towards her but grabbed one of Clara's towels. Turning off the water she knelt down next to Clara. Wrapping a towel around her Draco could still hear sobbing.

"Malfoy can you get her some clothes?" Hermione asked as she looked over seeing him looking at the ground in the middle of the doorway.

"Err sure." he replied and headed to Clara's bedroom; opening her drawers he found what she needed. Heading back he handed them to Hermione.

"How... never mind." she said and Draco backed away from the two girls. Collapsing on the couch he sat there staring at the burning fire. He was just making assumptions but he believed he knew what had happened. About ten minutes later he heard the bathroom door open and Hermione lead Clara to her bedroom letting the door shut behind them. About twenty minutes later the door opened again and Hermione came walking out. She came over and Draco looked up at her seeing the tears on her face.

"What happened to her, Granger?" he asked standing up and Hermione swallowed.

"She said she... that her and Jordan... she was willing at first... but then started getting scared... she thought she owed him... Malfoy she thought she owed him that for listening to her and taking care of her for so many months." Hermione said as she turned away from him.

"That bastard..."

"She said she tried to stop but he... he... kept saying he loved her and that this was what was suppose to happen. Malfoy he tricked her... tricked Clara..." she said in between gasps. Draco just stood there for a second unsure what to do. He couldn't believe that someone would do that, even he would never... the thought was making him sick.

"How is she now?"

"Sleeping, but... it probably won't be all night..."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked and she sighed.

"Someone needs to stay with her tonight at east, I think I need to be. You might scare her if she wakes up."

"I'll let the prefects know you are here with Clara."

"Lie, tell them we are having a girls night." she said and then turned to go up the stairs but she stopped. Hermione turned around and looked at him.

"Thank you, Draco." she said and then turned back around disappearing into Clara's room.

The next morning Draco woke up to a start and found he was still sitting in the Common room chair. Sitting up he saw someone on the couch.

"Clara" he whispered and she looked over at him.

"Good morning."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well as I remember it I actually live here and I can come and go in the common room as I please." She replied smiling at him.

"Faking won't work with me." He muttered as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the chair again.

"I know," she whispered and he opened one eye to see her looking at him.

"I did it because even though you are a Gryffindor no girl should be treated that way." He replied.

"You maybe a pain in my butt sometimes, but your mum raised you to be a gentleman." She replied and he heard her get up off the couch he expected her to walk up into her room and leave her alone but he felt her lips press against his cheek and he felt that fire again from her lips, his face heated up so quickly he was sure he would explode but her lips soon were gone and when he opened his eyes Clara was no longer there either.

Falling back asleep for a few more hours he awoke once more to find the common room pretty light up. Stretching he changed clothes and showered walking into the hallway he practically ran into Wills.

"Malfoy have you seen Clara?" he asked his eyes clear they disapproved of Draco but they needed to know where she was. He had no idea what he had done to her, how small she looked last night when she was curled up in that corner, crying. Without thinking he grabbed Wills and slammed him against the wall.

"Malfoy let go." He hissed but Draco only pressed him harder against the wall.

"You as so much lay a finger on her again and I will kill you." Malfoy hissed and Wills furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why are you threatening me? I can touch her if I want she is my girlfriend."

"Even when it is evident that she does not want to be touched?" Malfoy asked and Will rolled his eyes.

"You are not developing a crush on her are you Malfoy?"

"No, but I saw her curled in a corner last nigh crying because of you. Even I would not do that to a woman."

"MALFOY what are you doing?" he heard and let go of Will as Clara stepped next to him.

"Clara thank goodness, Malfoy is having a mental breakdown."

"No, he was not." Clara whispered as she looked down at the ground and then backs up at Jordan.

"Wait you mean that you were crying."

"Yes. You… you took everything away from me, even when I was scared you didn't ask me…"

"You didn't stop me."

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO JORDAN? You were telling me that it was right and that since I loved you that I was suppose to do that." She replied and backed away from him.

"Clara" he whispered and reached out for her but she jerked away.

"No, I have been cringing under your touch and trying not to get sick when you kiss me. I can't do this anymore Jordan."

"How dare you after all I did for you." He hissed and moved towards her but she drew out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Honestly you are going to try that line? You treated me like you should, until your lust got in the way. So bugger off and leave me alone." Clara replied and he looked at her his face was stern and she could see the hatred in his eyes. He moved closer to her and then leaned down towards her ear.

"You know I have had better, I wonder if all I did was even worth it." He whispered but before she could even gasp he was flung against the wall, groaning. She turned and saw Malfoy standing there placing his wand away. She had completely forgotten her was there.

"Thank you." She whispered and then stepped over Jordan's groaning body and walked into the common room.

"Granger."

"Thank you for everything Malfoy, I don't even know why you did it but I am thanking you anyways." She replied and then turned leaving him again.

"No wait." He said grabbing her wrist. "Do you know?" he asked and Clara raised an eyebrow.

"Know what Malfoy?" she asked.

"He was cheating on you." He replied and Clara stepped back away from him.

"Well things make sense now."

"If you suspected…. Why did you do nothing?"

"Lets see I believe it was because a certain boy told me I was ugly simple worthless and would never tempt a boy. Wasn't at least having the idea of having a boy liking me better than none Malfoy?" Clara asked and he stepped back. He had forgotten he had said those words to her. Looking back he realized it was only because it was the only thing he could say that pushed her buttons.

"I am sorry Clara." He said and watched as the shock came into her eyes.

"Are you really apologizing?" she asked.

"Yes so don't make me say it again." He replied and Clara found herself smiling.

"That sounds more like a Malfoy." She replied and he rolled his eyes at her.

"So where does this put us now Clara?" he asked and she bit donw on her lip but then looked up at him.

"I believe we can start at the beginning Draco." she said and then held out her hand. "Hello Draco, my name is Clara." She said and he chuckled as he touched her hand with his.

"It is nice to meet you Clara." He replied with his usual smirk.

"Just letting you know that my friends even get pranked on."

"Hmmmm well then I can't seem to win then can I."

"Well now you know that they wont be out of hate."

"True." He said and Clara laughed as she turned and headed up to her own room. It was now going to be pleasnt to at least live with Draco, she wondered what else was going to change.

The whole school soon learned what had happened between Clara and Jordan, Hufflepuff sided with Jordan while the whole Gryffindor House sided with Clara, and the Hufflepuff were not about to get on the wrong side of the Gryffindors. So they only stuck to whispers and evil glares.

"Oi! Stop glaring at her." Ron hissed at one of the Hufflepuff when they walked past.

"Ron!" Clara responded.

"What?"

"I don't need body guards, I have a well enough reputation that they would not even think about placing a hex on me." Clara answered as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Come on Clara…"

"No, just drop it okay." She whispered and then kept walking leaving Ron just standing there. Walking into the Head Common room she sunk down into one of the couches.

"Still rough out there?" she heard and turned around seeing Draco walking down the stairs.

"Yep," Clara answered as she pulled her knees up under her chin.

"Don't do that." He whispered and she looked up at him since he had moved to stand in front of her.

"Why not?"

"You look like you did that night." He whispered.

"What regretting helping me?"

"No, it is very weird to watch you become very vulnerable." He answered and Clara lowered her legs.

"Sorry."

"I have never heard you apologize either, what happened?" he asked and she chuckled.

"Stranger things have happened." Clara replied and he chuckled.

"Like what?"

"You apologizing." She added and he smirked at her.

"You think you are so clever."

"Actually I know I am." Clara replied as Draco sat down in the chair across from her. "You know for the past six years we have been at each other's throat, but I don't know you." She said and he looked at her. "I mean I know what bugs you and what I can use to torment you, but nothing else."

"You want me to tell you my whole life history?"

"I'll tell you mine." Clara replied and Draco stared at her.

"About a year ago, my mother started getting sick." He whispered and Clara took a deep breath. " She has not been getting any better either, but we managed to keep it out of the usual gossip." He said and Clara sighed.

"My mother is a drunk, has been all my life. I take care of our farm and everything during the summer." Clara replied and Draco raised his eyes up at her.

"Why is she a drunk?"

"I don't know, it was not that bad when I was little, it was more weekend drunkenness, but now I don't remember the last time she was sober."

"I guess we all have secrets." Draco replied and Clara nodded her head.

"No one else knows besides Hermione."

"Potter and Weasel?"

"They have no idea what my life during the summer is like. But I am fine with that Draco, its my life not something that I change by complaining."

"You are much different then I always believed you to be Clara."

"I guess you are not as scary as you try to be."

"So I am scary."

"Only when they look at your face."

"You are too short to intimidate anyone." He replied but she only laughed at him.

"You need some help on your come backs." Clara responded as she stood up and headed for her bedroom.

As the weeks passed by into Christmas break Clara and Draco's relationship grew, they managed to work together now and spent a few hours together in the common room talking. The whole school wondered what had happened to make these two enemies into friends, though of course no one else really approved of their relationship so they managed to keep it just smirked and nods when they were in public.

One afternoon Clara and Draco were doing homework in their common room when there was a tap on the window. Clara raised her head and looked at Draco.

"You are closer." She replied and he rolled his eyes as he stood up and opened the window letting the bird in.

"It's for me anyway." He sneered at her as she chuckled. She knew it was an update from his mother, like he got every week and he usually read it to her but this time he was silent. Turning in her chair Clara looked at Draco who was leaning against the back of the chair. He was shaking as he stared at the letter.

"What is it?" she asked as she uncurled herself and sat straight up.

"They…. My mum…. They think they can heal her." He whispered as he tried to regain his composure.

"Draco that is amazing!" she replied as she jumped up.

"They are taking her to the hospital tonight, and perform the operation and then I can see her tomorrow." He answered and she watched as a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Clara" he whispered and she turned around.

"It is nice to have someone to talk to isn't it?" she asked with her own smile and then left him standing there.

The next morning she was brushing her teeth when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. Opening it up Malfoy was standing there.

"I want you to come with me."

"What?" she asked holding her toothbrush in her mouth shocked.

"I am sure that your hearing is fine." He answered and she turned around brushing rapidly and then washing her mouth out.

"Why me?" she asked as she placed her stuff away.

"You are the only one that knew about it, and besides I have told my mum… things about you."

"Great you want me to come so she can torture me?" Clara asked as she grabbed her brush and started to attack her hair.

"I told her how you have know about this for a while. And how you ummm supported me." He answered barely above a whisper.

"What about classes?"

"You are as bad as your cousin."

"Whatever."

"I already got it cleared with Dumbledore." He replied and Clara crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright I'll go with you." She answered and watched as another faint smile crossed his lips. "You should do that more often."

"What?"

"Smile, it looks good on you." Clara answered as she walked into her room grabbing her wand and robes she meet him down in the common room. He walked over to the fireplace.

"When did we get a Floo network here?"

"It is usually closed, but Dumbledore opened it for us to go there, we have to be back by five or it will be closed again." He answered and then stepped into the fireplace.

"ST. Mugos." He replied and like that he was gone in green flames. Following his example. Walking into the busy hospital he was waiting for her.

"Her room is this way." He responded and then continues to walk down the hallway, and then another one and then finally he stopped in front of one of the doors. She watched as he hesitated before he turned the doorknob.

She placed her hand on his; she helped him open the door. Stepping back letting him be the first one to walk in, she peaked around the room and could instantly tell that they Malfoy's had not held back.

"Draco" she heard and turned seeing Draco standing at the side of a woman, her face was pale and slightly grey. Her icy eyes were sunken into her face and her cheeks were hallowing as well. But her long blonde hair was still shiny and you could tell that she was beautiful. No wonder why Malfoy was vain.

"Hello Mother." Draco replied as he slipped his hand into his mother's hand.

"You just missed your father."

"That's fine." He answered and Clara grabbed a chair and brought it over towards Draco.

"Here" she whispered and he looked at her.

"Who is this Draco?" the woman asked as she struggled to sit up even more and then ran her shaking hand through her hair.

"You look beautiful mother. And this is Clara Granger." Draco replied and Clara gave the woman a smile.

"Draco has told me about you." She replied and a smile crossed her lips, and Clara could see how the smile had been given to Draco.

"Really?" she asked as she stood at the edge of the bed.

"He commented on your ability to be creative pranks." She replied and chuckled a little bit but it then turned into coughing. Draco moved towards his mom even more but she held up her hand making him stop and the cough soon stopped.

"I am known for my pranks at school, your son has been at the end of a few of them." Clara answered as she looked at Draco who was smirking.

"But don't think I didn't stand up for myself either mother." Draco said as his mother smiled at them.

"Yes I have had my fair share of pranks done back at me." Clara answered.

"I am slightly hungry, do you want anything Draco?" she asked figured that he and his mom wanted to be alone.

"No I am fine." He replied and then looked back to his mom not noticing Clara leaving the room.

"She is beautiful." Mrs. Malfoy replied as she looked at her son.

"She always has been I… I just didn't see it."

"And some of that is my fault, Draco. I was not able to show you the beauty of people."

"That's okay, mother I…. I found it now."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I am not sure Mother, it is a little bit too soon to actually know what I want."

"That's fine she seems like a nice girl."

"She is a very nice girl, I use to see the nice as a disease that only makes people sappy, but she is more than a nice person." He replied and then he watched as the door was pushed open and Clara came walking in with two plates of food.

"I didn't…"

"It's not for you." she replied as she placed the plate of food on the small table that could be pulled in front of Mrs. Malfoy.

"Thank You Clara." She answered as she looked at the food.

"I tried to pick out some of the food that would be easy to eat." She added as she started to eat.

"Some of these are my favorite foods."

"I figured that if he liked some things then you were bound to like the same things." She replied.

"How do you come to that conclusion?" Draco asked.

"Because you would have been eating dinners with your parents and they have certain tastes which then mean you eat what they eat."

"Very thought out, Clara do you see this in your family?"

"Ummm No, Mrs. Malfoy. My mom does not eat with me."

"What do you mean?"

"She is unwell. She spends most of her time in her room." Clara answered.

"Is there anything we can do for her?"

"No." She answered and then looked at Draco. "We have to be planning soon for the Yule Ball."

"Yes since you did not tell me about your other planning."

"It was to get back at you, and you know it."

"Whatever, I believe I should plan this one and not tell you."

"What? Everyone loved your costume though!" Clara responded though she tried to be mean about it, her eyes shined letting him know she was enjoying their banter. They both spent the next few hours talking to Mrs. Malfoy telling her all about their school years and how Clara grew up.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, visiting hours is almost up." A healer replied as she peaked her head into the room.

"We better go the fire place closes in fifteen minutes." Draco replied as he looked at his wrist seeing his watch.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." Clara replied smiling at the woman.

"As the same Clara." She replied and then looked at her son.

"Bye Mother."

"Bye Draco." she replied with a smile and then settled into her bed once again as she watched her son walk out of the room knowing that he was indeed going to fall in love with that very lovely girl.

"Thank you for bringing me to see your mother." Clara replied as she stepped out of the fireplace back into the Head Common room.

"It is I who should be thanking you for coming with me." He answered and gave her a small smile.

"Probably should go get some homework done." She answered as she turned and headed up the stairs.

"Clara" he said and she turned around.

"Yes?"

"It is actually still dinner, would you care to accompany me to the Great Hall?" he asked and she smiled.

"Alright." She replied coming back down the stairs. "Besides procrastination is an amazing thing." They walked down to the Great hall and then spilt to their respectable tables.

"Where have you been all day?" Hermione asked as Clara sat down.

"I had to go somewhere." She replied as she started to fill her plate with food.

"You looked pretty comfortable walking in with Malfoy." Harry replied and Clara rolled her eyes.

"We have just seen past our differences to make sure we are the best Head Boy and Head Girl we can be." Clara replied and then started to shovel food into her mouth so that her friends would not be able to ask her any more questions. Looking up she could see that Malfoy was doing the same thing because his friends were drilling him for answers as well. He looked up locking eyes with hers, and for a second he looked worried.

Don't worry I won't tell. She tried to say through her eyes and she watched as a small smirk graced his face and he gave her small nod as well.

The weeks passed by filled with classes, homework, and planning for the Yule Ball. Draco and Clara had both decided on a water and fire theme for the Yule ball. So three days before the dance Clara and Draco were sitting on the common room floor working through the last minute details as well as trying to get homework done at the same time.

"Clara, Clara, CLARA" she heard and opened the portal.

"Finally," Hermione replied as she walked in and found the common room in a mess, there were papers everywhere and Draco was sitting there ruffling through the papers.

"What in the world?" she asked as she walked into the room farther.

"We are trying to get everything for the ball in order." Clara replied as she picked up a few papers.

"Oh! I found them!" Clara replied as she handed them over to Draco.

"So can you step away from all this for a few hours? We have to find you a dress for the ball too!" Hermione replied and Clara just stood there.

"Oh my gosh you were not even going to go!"

"Hermione please not here." She muttered as she looked down at the ground.

"No! You have been planning this for weeks! And you are not even going to go?" Hermione replied and then looked at Draco who was obviously listening but doing a great job at hiding it.

"Malfoy talk to her please she will listen to you." Hermione replied as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"She does not listen to me Granger." He muttered as he set down the papers.

"Is this homework too?"

"Yes, we were studying for our test Monday too."

"Come on Clara, you need to come to the Ball."

"Why are you so intent with me going?"

"Why are you so intent on not going?"

"Malfoy can't you, shut her up?" Clara muttered and Malfoy looked up at them.

"Glad to Granger, but she would not be happy with either of us."

"How do you not get us two confused?" Clara asked as she sat down between Malfoy and Hermione. Hermione looked at her cousin and saw that she was sitting closer to Malfoy then she ever had.

"No that goes there." Clara said as she leaned in front of Malfoy taking the quill from his hands and fixed the paper.

"Oh." He whispered but Hermione saw that his eyes were on Clara. She sat up and looked back at Hermione.

"I will go to Hogsmed with you, since you are my dear cousin." Clara replied as she stood up and then headed towards her room.

"Okay spill." Hermione replied as she picked up papers from the table.

"Clara will kill me if I spill the ink over all her papers." He muttered.

"Hmmm it's Clara now?" she asked and he set down the papers and leaned back into the couch as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What are you doing Granger?"

"Why are you being so nice to my cousin? And why in the world were you staring at her?"

"Can't you just hex me or something."?

"No this is much more torturous for you." She replied and he turned towards her with a smirk.

"I am nice to your cousin because she is helping me bring my grade up in charms, and I was staring at her because I usually look a sexy girls."

"You are pathetic."

"Good."

"You are a horrible liar, since everyone knows you do very well in charms." She muttered and then stood up as Clara came down the stairs. Her bright red wool trench coat and her black snow boots, a black scarf was around her neck. As well as a black knitted hat.

"Ready?" She asked facing Hermione.

"Yep, let's go." Hermione said as she linked arms with Clara and then they slipped out of the room.

"We are going to find you a beautiful dress, and all the guys will be so stunned to see you there, their dates will be jealous." Hermione rambled on and on not really noticing that Clara was not responding very much. She was in thought, over the past couple days she realized how much she was depending on Malfoy.

_He was there that night_

He is still the same jerk as before

_But he protected you_

He was at the wrong place at the wrong time

_He has been watching you_

No he has not

_Do not argue with me_

I can argue with myself all I want

_And you shall be called insane_

Just shut up

_You are just mad that I am proving how you are starting to like him_

"Clara?" she heard and raised her head seeing that they were in a store and had already started looking at dresses. "I shouldn't have brought you, I shouldn't have forced you to come and look at dresses." Hermione said as she set down her dress.

"No, Hermione you were right to drag me along, I need this." Clara replied and looked at the dress in her hand, looking up Hermione was fiddling with a dress.

"Oh I know that look, and you have been rambling you are nervous about something." Clara replied and Hermione looked up at her.

"It's about Ron and me." She whispered as she looked at the ground.

"Are their problems?"

"No, Clara everything is so perfect, when he asked me to the ball he was so cute, he placed a note in my favorite book."

"Well isn't he just adorable." Clara replied as he moved towards her cousin, her best friend.

"He never pushes me to do anything," she whispered. "But I want to." She added.

"I didn't love Jordan, I thought I did but, I guess it was because he was so perfect. It was nauseating."

"How can someone be too perfect?"

"Oh come on Hermione, Ron may be perfect to you, but he eats with his mouth open, and then he always is asking for help, along with sometimes being clueless."

"But that's what makes him…"

"Perfect, yes but try having someone with no flaws nothing that makes you angry and happy at the same time. Jordan didn't have anything that made me scream at him and then run back to him kissing him." Clara replied and Hermione nodded.

"So that's why…"

"You love Ron, I can see it when you are with him and when you are away from him. Maybe you should help him along if you want things to go farther, he probably won't pick up on it himself." Clara replied winking at her friend and watched as she blushed.

"You my dear are a very special person."

"So I have been told many times." Clara replied and then her hands touched a red fabric. Pulling the dress off of the rack she stared at it.

"Clara that looks amazing." Hermione replied as she looked at the red dress.

"It is, isn't It."? She said with a smile and then headed towards the changing room. Slipping the dress on she pulled up the zipper and then stepped into the changing room.

"Clara" she heard and turned seeing Hermione standing there with her mouth agape. "You look stunning!"

"Thanks" Clara said as she looking in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly, filling out her chest enough and made her look like she was an adult.

" Think you found your dress and it is red."

"Yes, it's perfect." She replied and then changed back into her regular clothes and when se came out Hermione was twirling in her own dress. It was a short emerald dress, but it became longer in the back, and had a halter top with a deep v-neck.

"Wow Hermione."

"What do you think?"

"Well I think you look amazing and Ron is not going to know what to do with you." Clara answered as Hermione blushed.

"Well it seems we made it through this shopping trip want to get some drinks at The Three Broomsticks?"

"Yes."

"Hey Hermione where are the boys?"

"Quidditch shop."

"I should have known."

"Yes, you crazy girl why do you ask stupid questions?"

"I don't know. It just slipped out."

"Lets get these dresses and then we will go have a good time." Hermione replied as she stepped out of the changing room and then proceeded to the check out area.

"So do you have eyes for anyone?" Hermione asked and Clara rolled her eyes but she could feel her heart speed up.

"I am not looking for anyone new." Clara replied as she linked arms with Hermione who in return only rolled her eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I think you are lying."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And why is that."

"Because I have seen the way you two look at each other."

"And who do I look at?"

"Oh well my dear that is for you to figure out." Hermione answered as she went to order the drinks.

She couldn't possibly know that I like Draco.

_Oh so now you are admitting to liking him._

No, I… well I mean…

_You like him_

Okay fine I guess I will admit that

_Which is not that hard to do considering that he is gorgeous, and he listens to you, and_

All right I know that, so please shut up

_Blah blah blah _

"Come on the Boys are waiting for us in the Three Broomsticks." Hermione replied as they wandered down the snow-covered streets. Entering into the Three Broomsticks Clara spotted her friends and headed over to them. Taking a seat she could hear Ron asking about Hermione's dress but she only denied showing him since of course she wanted him to be surprised. Her eyes wandered around the Small restaurant and her eyes locked with his. Across the bar he was sitting in the back corner looking like he was relaxing for the first time. He raised his butter beer to her with a smirk on his face; she looked down and felt the heat rise to her face.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Ginny asked as she took her seat next to Harry who immediately looked alive. Clara looked back up at the back corner and saw that he was gone.

"You know I should be heading back to the Castle." Clara answered.

"Clara." Hermione said as she tried to make Clara stay.

"Please you don't want a fifth wheel here. Besides I need to get some last minute homework done."

"You are not a fifth wheel." Ginny replied with a smile and Clara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah cause neither of you were planning on sneaking off to go spend some alone time together."

"Now you are just trying to make us feel bad." Ron muttered.

"Blah, now I am just going to go." Clara said as she slipped her jacket on and then grabbed her bags and with a smile she left her friends.

Draco stood on the hill enjoy the freezing air, he had finally managed to get away from his friends, they were talking about things that use to interest him but now, with his experiences with Clara, they just could not compete anymore. He watched as she walked out of the Three Broomsticks her red jacket wrapped around her body and a bag in her hands.

So she had decided to go to the Yule ball.

_You should ask her to go with you_

Please she was deciding if she even wanted to go why would she want to go with me?

_Please tell me that I am talking to Draco Malfoy the conceited vain…_

I got it. He muttered to himself as he watched her climb through the snow and then she stopped in the middle. Setting down her bag she picked up some snow and he could see her face for a second and anger was flashing through her eyes as she chucked the snowball to the nearest tree. He slowly made his way over to her as she kept chuckling the snowballs.

"Be careful you could hurt yourself." He replied and she turned around startled. Her nose was red from the cool weather but it was evident she had been crying since her eyes were red as well.

"Red does suit you well except not so much around our eyes." He answered as he made his way towards her.

"Just leave me alone Draco." she muttered as she picked up her bag.

"You are not going to tell me what is wrong?" he asked and she turned around and opened her mouth. But then closed it for a second.

"It does not concern you." She whispered and she could see that she was holding back even more tears. It had to be something that was really bugging her to make her be on the verge of tears.

_Clara 101 if she is whispering she is ashamed of what she was thinking._

Shut up will you?

_And it was probably about you_

He stood there for another second just staring at her as she swallowed.

"Have fun Draco." she replied as she looked up at him and her tears were gone and she looked like she was happy.

"Clara" he replied and reached out for her but she was already turned and rushing up through the snow banks and he stood there just watching her enter into the castle.

"There the Yule ball is all set." Clara replied as she looked around the Great Hall and saw the Prefects and Draco adding the finishing touches.

"Alright you are free to go and get ready for the dance," she called out and then let everyone out of the Great Hall but placed a locking spell on it. She figured that it was safer that way then wandering in and finding it torn to pieces. Getting ready Draco had offered to let her take the whole bathroom for the night but she refused, she let him get ready first because he took less time. Once he was out she bathed and dried her hair. Doing her make up and straightening her hair she stared at the long silk red dress that was hanging in her closet. Slipping it on she magically zipped up the back of the dress and then slipped on her black high heels.

She wandered the halls seeing other girls with dates giggling with their friends and the boys were nervous about everything. Smiling she walked into the Great Hall and saw her friend sitting down laughing.

"Clara" she heard and saw Hermione stand up. She came towards her showing off her slim figure with a green dress that had a slit all the way down to her navel it looked like.

"Wow Hermione."

"I should say the same with you." She replied as they walked towards the table.

"Clara you look beautiful." Harry replied. She smiled at him and looked at Ginny who was smiling in her pale blue dress.

"Thank you Harry."

The evening went well as she danced with friends and laughed until Hermione pulled her to the side.

"Some one has been watching you all evening."

"Hermione I really don't want to hear about Jordan…."

"Not him, you crazy girl, the Head boy." She replied and Clara turned around and searched the room till her blue eyes landed on his stormy ones. He was in a black and white suit it fit him so well showing off his broad shoulders. His blonde hair hung over his eyes just slightly and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because even though it is Malfoy. He seems to take a shine to you."

"Please Hermione."

"Oh my gosh he is walking over here." She gasped and Clara turned around just in time to see him stop in front of her. He was still so much taller than her even with her high heels on. So raising her eyes letting herself get captured in his eyes again.

"Granger." He replied with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Hello Malfoy."

"May I have the honor of having a dance with you?" he asked and Clara let her eyes get wide.

"Ummm yes." She replied and his hand slipped into hers. He led her to the dance floor and she felt his hand slip onto her waist pulling her close to him. Dancing around the great hall she looked up at him.

"Why are we dancing?" she whispered.

"You can't feel that?" he asked and she knew what he was meaning, the heat that was coming between them.

"Yes" she whispered and since she was expecting him to say something else he of course stopped moving and right there in front of everyone bent down and kissed her in front of everyone. That fire started up all over again and she found herself smiling as he deepened the kiss. She felt his hands wrap around her waist and pick her up twirling her around the room but making sure their lips never left each other.

"Clara" she heard and she found her self-blinking and look away from Draco.

"Yes?"

"I thought I lost you." Hermione replied.

"Oh what did you say?"

"I said it is weird that Malfoy has been watching you, I know he has taken a shine to you but still, he has been watching you the whole Ball." She replied and Clara swallowed.

"Yes it is kind of weird." She replied and smirked at her cousin. "It just means that I look killer in my dress." Clara said winking and sending Hermione into giggles.

"Of course you would say that." Hermione replied as they walked off leaving Clara to think about that thought, the kiss she was so longing for once again.

"Thank goodness" Clara muttered later that night.

"What?" Hermione asked as they sat in the head common room the dresses had come off and were replaced with comfy sweatpants and baggy long sleeved shirts; their make up had come off as well.

"Tomorrow I will wake up and I shall not hear, ' my family is going to our winter cabin up in Denmark,'" she said as she lowered her voice trying to imitate Malfoy.

"But you will miss it." She heard and Clara and Hermione turned around seeing Draco walking into the room from the portal he was still dressed in his dress robes, but he had his black jacket hanging over his shoulder being held by his finger.

"Hermione and I will be partying it up." Clara answered with a smile.

"It's not a party till a Malfoy is present." He answered as he walked past them.

"He just likes inflating his ego." Clara replied as she rolled her eyes.

" I can still hear you."

"Point" Clara yelled as he shut his door.

"You and him seem to be getting along fairly well."

"Yes well when two people go through something."

"It forms a bond, I know." Hermione finished for her cousin. "Are you sure you don't want to come to The Burrow with us?"

"If I go there, then I will go home, and I can't do that Hermione you know that."

" Cause we know what happens when you go home." Hermione replied and Clara nodded her head, knowing that she would start to feel guilty for leaving her drunken mother all alone in that house, she would have to be practically dragged back to school.

"So I shall stay here."

"Two weeks alone?"

"Along? Bah! I am never alone, plenty of first years to prank." Clara replied casing Hermione to laugh, but she hugged Clara.

"Alright dearie." Hermione replied as she got up and then left the common room. Clara sighed and then headed to her room, trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing by staying at Hogwarts.

The next morning she slept till eleven even though it was Christmas. Wandering down to the common room she stood at the base of the beautiful tree. Wrapping her arms around herself, she made her yearly wish, asking her mother to get sober. Turning around she noticed the table full of breakfast food and tea. Sitting down she poured herself a cup of tea and was about to add sugar and cream to it when there was a sound.

"GRANGER" she heard and she dropped the teacup she was holding onto her lap and onto the floor. Startled she stared at the blonde haired boy standing at the base of the stairs eyes wide opened shocked as much as she was.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Denmark?"

"Aren't you suppose to be with the Golden trio?" he countered and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't want a reason to go see my mother alright." Clara muttered as she stood up grabbing the teacup off the floor and then proceeded to dry her and the chair off. "And your reasons? Because all month is was all of your bragging about the cabin in Denmark."

"Alright so I lied." He answered as he took a seat across form her.

"Why?" she asked as she started to pour another cup of tea for herself.

"I had to make it seem like life was still normal."

"You mum is not getting any better?" Clara asked.

"She is getting better but it is slow, she can do a lot more things now then she could before." He replied as she handed him the cup of tea.

"So what were you planning on doing? Mopping around the common room?"

"Yes because I figured that you were going to be gone as well."

"Well you seem to always figure wrong about me." Clara replied with a smile.

"What were you planning on doing? Mopping as well?"

"No, I had a few last lose ends for the Yule ball, and then some homework, and some job applications."

"A job?"

"Yes some of us will need to get one as soon as possible."

"What would you do?"

"There is a division in the Ministry that deals with transfiguration, applying for a few positions there. Then there are some other mom and pop shops that deal with charms."

"Hmmm sounds interesting."

"And if that fails, there is always the farm."

"Now that though sounds boring." He muttered as he stared to eat. Rolling her eyes she stood up and walked over to the tree.

"What are you doing?"

"Well one usually opens presents on Christmas Day but it might be too new of a tradition for your extremely pure blood family."

"Insulting my heritage?"

"Why would I ever do such a thing?" Clara asked as she pulled out a box. Draco only huffed as he sat down on the couch.

"Here" she replied and placed a box into his hands.

"Who is this from?"

"Me" she answered as she practical destroyed wrapping paper on her own package. "Aww Mrs. Weasley." She said as she pulled out the red cardigan that was hand knit with her name on the left side of the cardigan. And she also pulled out gloves and a hat that matched as well. Clara looked up to see Malfoy still sitting there juts staring at the box.

"Don't worry I didn't do any pranks, it is Christmas after all." She said as she dug around the tree again. Clara heard the paper slowly being rustles and she peaked as he pulled out his black men's pea coat.

"I know you have other robes but… I… well it looked like you." She replied as she opened a present from Ron that held all her favorite sweets. He sat there looking at the jacket and then back at Clara and then back at the jacket. "If you don't like it I can always take it…." But she never finished her sentence with him in the room since he got up quickly and walked out of the room into his. Sitting back on her heel she was confused at that was happening. About a minute later he came out again with a box in his own hands.

"Here" he replied as he pressed it into her arms. Clara looked at him with a curious eye and then proceeded to pull the black lid off the box and she found herself gasping. There sitting in white tissue paper was a red cashmere long sleeved shirt, black pants as well as shiny red high heels and peaking at the bottom once she removed all the clothes was a beautiful black dress robe with her Gryffindor insignia on the left breast of the robe. It was not the common fabric either but one that was so soft and gentle she was worried about tearing it just by touching it.

"Draco, it is beautiful." She whispered as she looked up at him.

"Well a Malfoy only gets the best." He replied causing her to laugh.

"Yes, and I get spoiled so thank you." Clara replied and then turned back to the tree. She got a few new pranks from the twins, Harry had gotten her a photo frame that had a three spots for pictures, and inside them was one that held all four of them together, and then one of just her and Hermione and then third one was Clara in the middle with Harry and Ron and both sides of her. Opening Hermione's gift it held books about charms and transfiguration. The books were very advanced almost to the restricted point.

Use wisely

Was on a note sitting on the top of the books. Malfoy had gotten gifts as well, but it was new, fancy, designer clothing, money, sweets, and a few books as well. It was close to lunchtime when they were done opening gifts.

"Clara" he said and she turned around

"What, no Granger?"

"It's Christmas" he replied with his traditional smirk and she just rolled her eyes.

"So you are going to be like the Grinch who let's his heart grow three sizes?"

"Grinch?"

"Never mind, it is a Muggle Christmas story."

"Hmmm." He replied as he dished up his meal.

"Were you going to say something?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said my name"

"Oh thank you for the coat."

"You are welcome Draco," she answered with a smile.

The days rolled by and they had started spending more time together. Coco at night, reading books out loud, talking about their mothers, it was obvious that they had become friends.

"Draco" she yelled after banging on his door.

"What?" he asked as he stood there in his black silk drawstring pajama pants.

"It's after ten am, come on let's go outside." Clara replied as she walked into his room. Taking a seat on his chair he turned around, and crawled right back in his bed.

"Oh come on Draco." Clara replied as she looked at him, but he just proceeded to try to go back to sleep.

"Fine I shall tell all your Slytherin friends when they get back that you actually never left."

"They won't believe you."

"Watch Me," she said as she gave him one of her smiles. He stood there for a second taking it all in, there was always something about that smile that sent chills down his back, but not in a bad way. No it was one smile that he would not mind looking at all day long.

"Fine, you win."

"As you should have known from the start." She replied and then rested her head against the back of the chair and closed her eyes. Changing into jeans and grey long sleeved turtleneck he picked up the jacket that she had given him. Slipping on his black earmuffs and gloves he grabbed her legs and pulled her from the chair.

"Oww." She said as she opened her eyes and narrowed them at him.

"I was waken early, this is what you get." He retorted with a smug look.

"Whatever." Clara answered as she stood up and fixed her red coat. They both headed out into the snow. He watched as Clara let out a laugh and then proceeded to run through the snow, to fall on her back and make a snow angle.

"You enjoy this?" he asked as he towered over her.

"I am going to have to show you how to actually have fun." Clara answered as she stood up only to shove some snow into his face, laughing she turned and started running. About a few seconds later she looked over her shoulder, to see him chasing after her.

"You can't catch me I am the gingerbread man!" Clara yelled and then laughed some more as she ran she felt two arms wrap around her waist and tackle her into the snow covered ground.

"What is a gingerbread man?" Draco huffed as he picked himself up from her body. She just lay there and laughed.

"It's a Muggle story about a gingerbread man who leapt out of a woman's oven and then ran away saying. 'You cant catch me I am the gingerbread man.'" She replied he stared down at her.

"He was magical?"

"No, he was just a fictional character, but can you get off of me? The snow is getting cold." She replied as she moved a little and Draco stood up and gave her a helping hand but in return she got a face full of snow. Stepping back she started to laugh which caused Draco to laugh as well.

"Hmmm I like your laugh." She replied as she brushed away all the wet dripping snow. "It suits you like your smile."

"I usually have no reasons to laugh."

"Only because you don't see any." She retorted and then picked up a bundle of snow and threw it up into the air letting the snowfall around them. Clara smiled and then giggled as she spun around. "Come on it is time you learn how to slide." Clara said as she grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him towards the frozen over lake.

"Slide?"

"Watch." She said and then took off running and then slipped onto the ice just like she had done in the wet grass. Standing in the middle of the lake she called out for him to follow. Rolling his eyes he took off running and stood like she did but he landed on his butt the moment his feet hit the ice. He groaned as he opened his eyes to see a laughing Clara towering over him.

"How bad does it hurt?" she asked as she tried to look serious.

"You knew I was going to fall."

"Well everyone falls the first time." She said as she helped him up.

"You did?"

"Yes, of cause I did, and trust me Harry and Ron were practically dying of laughter."

"Well thank you for not laughing."

"That you could see anyway." She said and then started to slide in her shoes across the ice. "I'll help you." She took his hands and slowly pulled him across the ice.

"Usually one wears skates."

"I never do the usual." Clara replied and looked up at him with a smile. Soon he got the hand of walking across the ice and soon they got back to the edge and she took off running once more and slide across the ice, Draco stood there and started to run after her and he slide as well, this time he slide right into her, knocking her into the ice as well.

"You really need to learn how to not knock me over."

"Its for all the times you have knocked me down in the past."

"Great I am going to have a bruised bum soon." She said and listened to him chuckle. "But I think we have had enough outside time, my bones are cold."

"Draco, get off." She said as she started to laugh and then shoved him onto his own back letting the ice chill his bones. Standing up she smiled at him.

Heading back to the Common room, Clara pealed off her layers of wet clothing till she was down to her jeans and t-shirt. Curling up in the chair she looked up at Draco.

"Want to go and get some hot chocolate?" she asked which caused him to laugh.

"I am not a servant."

"No but you are the boy and thus meaning you will let me bat my eyelashes and eventually do what I ask."

"You know that only works if the guy knows he will get something in return."

"Ahh but you pride yourself as a gentleman and thus meaning you shall be nice and compel to my request." Clara answered and watched as Draco stood there smirking at her.

"Fine you won this time." He answered as he turned leaving the common room. A few minutes later he came back carrying two cups of hot coco.

"Here you go." He replied as he handed her, her own cup.

"Thanks." She said as she sipped on the drinks. For the rest of the night the two of them sat there and just talked. For the rest of the break they were thick as thieves. But when the rest of the students came back from holiday, they went back to their old poking and teasing ways.

"Malfoy!" she yelled and watched as he opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked as he slowly sat up and she only crossed her arms.

"I should have just gone on runs alone.," she muttered as he stood.

"What did you say Granger?"

"Are you sure you don't ever get my cousin and I mixed up?"

"No I don't she is the know it all and you are the smart ass" he responded and she laughed.

"Oh you know me too well." she replied smiling at him as she headed towards the door. "Either goes back to sleep or join me on rounds, cause you know one always needs an annoying ferret to keep me company."

After dinner one night Clara came into the Head Common Room, and found Draco sitting in his usual armchair.

"Hello." She said as she sat down in her couch and looked at him but he didn't move or acknowledge her in any way. Shrugging her shoulders she pulled out her homework and started writing her Potions essay. She heard him move from his chair looking up he was now standing at the mantle. She could not take her eyes off of him; the way the firelight flickered around his face. How it enhanced his features making him even more striking then before. With that light she could feel their kiss; feel the fire that had started and even with Jordan would not be quenched. All the sudden he turned and his eyes danced with confusion and misery.

"Draco…" she whispered but he walked over to her grabbing her arms he pulled her up from her seat and before she could react his lips came crashing down on hers. For a moment she was not sure what to do but the fire filled her body quickly, and she wrapped her hands around his neck as she felt heat singe her hips as his hands gripped her waits. Deepening the kiss she found herself backed against the cold stonewalls but she was too lost in this moment.

When Draco broke away from her he rested his forehead against hers and just stood there still holding tight to her waist as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"I... I have tried so hard to get you out of my head Clara." he whispered as he looked down at her. He could see the confusion and slight fear in her eyes as she leaned against the wall. "You wouldn't leave me alone, in my dreams and when I was awake you... you captured me in your wit and sarcastic attitude and your smile." he replied and moved closer to her.

"Why me?"

"I don't know... trust me if I could... could chose someone else I would have but..."

"What if I don't feel the same about you?"

"Then tell me," he answered as he lowered his head and stared at the ground.

"You really do want me don't you Draco?" she whispered and he rose his headed staring at her.

"Yes." he whispered and he was shocked when her lips pressed against his. Slipping his arms around her he deepened the kiss as he leaned her even more against the wall. When she pulled away they were both out of breath.

"Clara?" he whispered as she looked at him and smiled.

"When you kissed me the first time it was not because you wanted to..."

"No."

"You just wanted to take something from me."

"Yes..."

"Did your heart stop then? Did it feel like a fire spread from your lips across your entire body?" she asked and he stopped.

"Yes it did." he said as he smiled at her and she laughed.

"I felt it again... I didn't want you to stop. Jordan... I wanted to stop..."

"Don't think about him." he said as he brushed her blonde hair behind her ear.

"When did you start to like me?"

"I am not sure, I found myself slightly envious when he was with you, and I noticed you had changed when you walked into the Great hall for the Yule ball." He answered and she looked up at him with a smile.

"It's been a long time coming but I think I started falling for you too." She whispered as she leaned her head against his chest letting his arms surround her. They stood there for a while just happy to be in each other's arms.

The next morning Clara walked down into the Common room and he was sitting there reading.

"Good morning." She replied with a smile and he placed his book down.

"Good morning Clara." He replied as he stood up and reached out to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Where does this leave us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we keeping this…." She stopped as she reached up kissing him, trying to make her point. "A secret or are we going to tell them?"

"Maybe for now, it would be the best to actually keep it between us."

"I was really hoping you would say that because I am not sure how Ron and Harry would have taken the news just yet. They are still getting use to you and me being friends." She replied and he smirked.

"Well soon they are going to have to get use to me kissing you."

"How would you kiss me?" she asked as she played with his tie. She felt his fingers slip under her chin and lift it to meet his lips. The kiss was simple at first but he deepened it slowly making her strain for control.

"Wow" she whispered as they broke apart and she watched as he smiled.

"See your smile looks good on you." She whispered as they walked out of the Common room.

Heading into the Great hall she took her seat next to Hermione.

"Good morning Clara." She replied and Clara smiled at her cousin.

"Morning."

"You seem different."

"Really? Maybe it is just today seems like a good day." Clara replied as she cut up her eggs and looked at her cousin who was having a hard time believing Clara.

"Fine, I believe that statement for now..." Hermione replied before her boyfriend came and stole a kiss from her.

"Ron!" she said after he sat down.

"Good morning to you too."

"Why is it that everyone seems to be acting weird lately?"

"Lately? Hermione, it is eight in the morning, and I believe you have only been talking to two people since you woke up how can we be weird?" Clara asked.

"Ron never kisses me like that." She replied eyeing her boyfriend over.

"Maybe I wanted to be different today." He answered as he kissed her cheek and then whispered something into her ear, which caused Hermione to blush. Clara sat across from the two love birds as they finished eating but her eyes glanced over to the Slytherin table and spotted his blonde head. He must have felt her eyes on him because he raised those icy blue ones and locked them with her. And like any other time she stared at him, he sent chills down her spin while setting her face on fire. Biting down on her lip she looked away and finished eating her breakfast as well.

"Well I will see you all after class." Clara replied as she stood up and headed out of the Great Hall. As she walked the hallways were empty so she heard the footsteps follow behind her, turning she saw a blonde head right before he pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

"Draco!" she hissed as he pulled away from her.

"Yes?" he asked and she rolled her eyes at him as she moved against the wall. "Tell me you didn't like that." He whispered into her ear as she continued to walk to class.

"I thought you didn't want to get caught?" she hissed back as she looked at him and realized how close he was to her.

"Well…" he whispered and she could feel his breath on her cheek. It sent chills across her body and she could hear people talking, getting closer to her.

"Draco…" she whispered as she tried to get away but he only grabbed her hand and pulled him into her body.

"Answer the questions Clara." He said as she looked up at him, and she could see the smirk on his face.

"Yes." She said and she turned to see the people round the corner and when she looked back Draco had disappeared. Biting down on her lip she lowered her head to hid the blush as she slipped into her class.

Throughout the rest of the day she could not help but smile and blush at the wrong times and Hermione was catching on to her odd behavior. So when the two of them were sitting in the library doing homework Clara realized her cousin was just staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked setting her quill down on the table and her cousin just sat there wide eyed.

"Are you clueless?" she asked and Clara just raised her eyebrow.

"Apparently… so please explain."

"You have been giddy all day…"

"Yes and so have you…" Clara added and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes but I am in a public relationship with someone…. And you are not."

"Public or relationship?" Clara asked smirking at her cousin.

"Obviously it is not the later on cause of the silly grin plastered across you face all day."

"And you already knew this so why the questions?"

"I wanted details."

"Yeah you are getting about as many details as you gave me this morning." Clara added and then added the final period to her essay and stood up. "Bye Hermione." She said as she packed up her bags and left the library.

Heading to her common room she felt like taking a shower and just relaxing for the next hour before dinner, so drying her hair and adding on fresh make up she grabbed one of her leisure reading books and spent the next thirty minutes just curled up on her bed. But soon hunger drove her from her room.

Stepping into the hallway she almost ran into Draco.

"Hey." She said smiling up at him.

"Dinner?" he asked as she nodded her head.

"Care to walk with me?" she asked and he agreed as he ran into the common room to put away his bag and then walked down the hallway with her.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Boring." Clara replied as she shrugged her shoulder and she felt him move just a little closer to her and his hand brushed against hers. Biting down on her lip she looked up at him and she could see his eyes start to shin bright.

"And you?" she asked.

"Tortured a first year it was fun."

"Draco."

"Joking of course." He said chuckling as he opened the door to the Great hall.

"Thanks." She replied as she gave him one more look and then headed to the Gryffindor table.

"Did Malfoy just open the door for you?" Harry asked as Clara sat down.

"What is it to you if he did?" she asked looking at him and he started stumbling over his words. Clara still stared at him and he finally looked down at his plate and pushed his peas around.

The rest of dinner was uneventful and slow, so Clara finally left and headed back to her dormitory. Grabbing her book she sat down in the common room curled up on the couch with the fire roaring.

"Good book?" she heard and raised her head to see Draco walking in. He took a seat next to her and she moved snuggling closer to his chest.

"Yes it is actually."

"What is it called?"

" Count of Monte Cristo." She replied.

"Muggle?"

"Brilliant Muggle though." She replied as she turned the page and kept reading. It was quiet and she was content on just being close to Draco. It must have been a while before he started talking.

"I realized that I know how to make you furious, but I don't know how to make you laugh." He said as Clara shut her book.

"I guess I can say the same thing." She added as she looked up at him.

"Then tell me what makes you smile."

"A good joke, chocolate, playing in the snow…" she replied and he laughed.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red." She added and he smiled down at her.

"I should have guessed that."

"I bet I can guess yours."

"What is it then?"

"Green." She replied and smiled down at her.

"How did you ever guess?" he whispered as he kissed her.

"How did we get here?" she whispered between his kisses. And he pulled away from her and smiled.

"Hate changes people." He said and she chuckled.

"Changes them to love each other?"

"Or makes them see who they wanted to be." He added as he kissed her once more.

It was tough to be together some times, from sneaking in and our of empty class rooms, sharing secret smiles with each other across the Great Hall, and staying up late to whisper conversations in the common room. One afternoon Clara was walking on the grounds when she saw a couple walking hand in hand around the lake. She stood there and watched as the guy placed his arms around her and Clara watched as he stole a kiss. Stopping she looked away and found that usual pain in her chest of longing to be able to walk around with Draco like that. To hold his hand from class to class, let him carry her books, not have to get defensive when he holds a door open for her. She was slowly starting to wonder if she cared what other people thought any more, so what if her and Draco were dating? So what if her and Draco were in love…. But her thoughts stopped. Was she really in love with Draco Malfoy? It was the first time she had actually admitted it to herself. Gasping at the realization of her thoughts she turned and dashed off to the Head Common Room. Muttering the password she found Draco sitting in his usual chair by the fire reading the Daily Prophet. He heard her come in and lowered the paper, but she only came wrapped her arms around his neck as she sat on his lap.

"Hello to you to." He whispered as she kissed him. She pulled away and locked her eyes with his; she could see how the smiled and she felt her heart flutter and her breath get stuck in her throat.

"I love you." She replied as she kept her eye contact with him, and he sat there staring at her. It felt like eternity with the silence and no one making a move, but it was only a few seconds before he moved closer to her and captured her lips.

"I love you too Clara." He responded once he moved away from her. She just stared at him not able to move anywhere.

"Clara?" he asked as he moved her enough so he could wrap his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"I didn't think you would say it back." She whispered but Draco didn't say anything as he just ran his fingers through her hair.

"Do you believe me?" he asked and she nodded her head against his chest.

"Yes." She whispered as she hid her face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he raised her face towards his and he could see her eyes were red again. "You know I hate it when you cry." He whispered as he brushed away one of her tears.

"I don't know why I am crying, I don't want to cry… I just…" she whispered as she looked away.

"Did Jordan ever say that he loved you?" he whispered and she swallowed and shook her head in a no.

"I told him I loved him, and he used it against me… he never said it back just smiled and kissed me…" she whispered between brushing her tears away. She felt his hand on her chin as he made her look into his icy eyes.

"I love you Clara, and I am not going to use that against you. You don't need to cry love." He replied as she gave him a small smile.

"Who would have thought that you would be the one to steal my heart away?"

"Stranger things have happened." He answered with a chuckle as she snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

Draco woke up the next morning and sat up to find a blonde headed girl lying in his arms. Smiling down at her, he brushed away her bangs wishing to see those green eyes.

"Morning" he heard her whispered and he chuckled.

"How long have you been awake?"

"For a while." She said as she sat up and stretched.

"You are adorable." He said as she crawled out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. She turned around and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"What brought this up?" she asked as she placed a hand on her hip staring at him. He took the time to look her over, she wore a black tank top and a pair of his boxers rolled up, showing off her slender legs. She was so small, and even far away she looked so fragile and tiny.

"I don't know I figured I would just tell you." He replied as she rolled her eyes at him and then scampered into the bathroom. Getting out of bed he started to get dressed for the day and he could heard Clara singing in the bathroom. Chuckling to himself he walked over and knocked on the door. A few seconds later she opened up and she stood in her usual uniform but her hair was still wet.

"Yes?" she asked leaning against the doorframe.

"I remember what brought it on." He whispered as he leaned down and stole a kiss. "I love you." He replied and Draco watched as a smile spread across her face. He liked the fact that he could take her breath away and how she could not even find the words to say, so he watched as Clara bit down on her lip and then turned to finish getting ready in the bathroom.

"You are not going to say anything?" Draco asked as he walked next to her. She turned around and smiled at him. He watched as she wrapped her hands around his neck and looked at him.

"I love you too, Draco." she replied ad kissed him quickly, even with that slight touch he could feel his heart start to beat faster, and he could feel the flame start to burn on his lips and the back of his neck where she touched. She turned and headed to her room leaving him standing there trying to regain his thoughts. Clara was affecting him way too much; he was not sure how to act around her anymore. Taking a deep breath he turned and walked out of the room.

Through the morning classes, Draco found that he could only watch Clara throughout the day. He loved seeing her smile, seeing her laugh with her friends. He could recall her words to him, he really didn't know how to enjoy life and she was slowly starting to show him how things in life didn't seem as bad as they usually did.

Sitting down at lunch he didn't see her there so he tried to eat as slow as he could.

"Hey mate." He heard and saw Blaise sit next to him.

"Hello." Draco replied.

"A lot of the Slytherins have been worried about you."

"Worried?" Draco asked finding this amusing.

"You have been acting different, and they are thinking it has to deal with you being on speaking terms with Granger."

"Me being on speaking terms with Granger is a good thing, if we work better together, then we can get things done. And besides I cant have people always hating me, you never know who you might need to rise in the ranks at the Ministry." Draco replied.

"Alright but still I mean you don't even go around with a girl on your arm any more… Pansy has been complaining about how you have completely forgotten about her." He said and Draco chuckled.

"Then you go have some fun with her, besides if I wanted a shag I would find someone better." Draco replied as he stood up and walked out of the Great hall without even touching his food.

Walking down the hallway, he was thinking about how people were starting to notice his changes, and really he didn't care. He was in love with a wonderful girl and he felt for the first time that she was something good for him. As he turned the corner he saw her standing there hand on her hip talking to two Ravenclaw. Stopping and leaning against the wall he found it amusing that she was looking up at the two guys who must have towered over her by at least a foot, but by their expressions on their face, they were terrified of the five-foot Head Girl, as they should be.

"I should give you both detentions for acting like this in the hallway but instead I'll take 5 points from each of you." She replied and they both hung their head in shame as they walked away.

"Didn't see you in the great hall" he said walking up to her.

"Got a little bit side track with the Ravenclaw boys…"

"What happened?"

"They started having a duel in the middle of the hallway, because the were fighting over the correct way to produce wolfs bane potion." She replied and shook her head as she walked down the hallway.

"Fun."

"Yeah, but I guess you already ate."

"Yes."

"Then I'll see you later." Clara answered as she touched his hand gently and then walked down the hallway. Draco headed back to the common room only to find it empty; he wanted her to be there with him. The longer she was away from him, the more he realized that he had to have her by his side. But the thought of the other Slytherins the people who followed him, and who would some day support him. His reputation, and he knew his family or more of his father would not be pleased with him. His mother loved Clara, and was glad that they were together. He wanted to make the right decision, he wanted to be with Clara, but he also had this sense of duty, this sense of responsibility the Malfoy name.

Clara spent the rest of the day in classes, and then in the library with Hermione working on some homework, and then confiding in her about what her and Draco had talked about last night.

"He really loves you Clara?"

"Why do you sound so concerned?"

"Well I mean…. For him to love…"

"He means it Hermione." Clara said and looked at her cousin who soon nodded her head.

"Then again why would he not?" Hermione asked as they packed up their bags and headed off to dinner. Clara scanned the Slytherin table for his blonde head, but he was nowhere. Sitting down slightly worried she at her dinner quietly, and brushed it off as a headache that had just come upon her. So bidding everyone goodnight a little early she headed to the common room in search for her boyfriend. When she opened the door he was not in his usual seat but across the room pacing.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked as she made her way over to him.

"I…I…I don't trust myself with you around."

"I don't understand."

"I use to be able to control myself around women, be the one to watch them struggle to resist me, to be the ones to fall for me in one look, but around you I can't resist. I find myself longing to touch you, to hold you and kiss you." He whispered and looked up slightly meeting her green eyes.

"Who says you can't?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he smirked at her.

"Well it is not healthy to be thinking these things while sitting in potions class seeing you sitting across the room, watching you cross and uncross your legs, watching you bit down on your lip, and then tucking your hair behind your ear. It is very difficult not to get up and press you against the desk letting the world see that you are mine." He whispered as he reached out and used the back of his fingers stroking her cheek. He noticed the blush dance across her cheeks.

"Not use to guys saying that?"

"I should be, since…" she whispered but his name got caught in her throat.

"That does not matter alright." He whispered into her ear letting his breath brush her ear making her shiver. Looking at her she pushed him back down on the bed and pressed her lips hard against his. He could feel the fire coming from her lips and filling his body, His hands tightened around her waist as he feed on her desire. He felt her hands run through his hair and then down his neck. It sent shivers over his body and he found himself enjoying the chills and fire she was giving him. Her hands moved from his neck to this chest and he could feel her start to pull at the buttons on his shirt.

For just a second his mind went clear and he knew what she was doing, letting go of her waist her reached up and grabbed her hands making them stop.

"Clara" he whispered when she pulled away from him, he could see her green eyes bright lips swollen and he found himself swallowing, he didn't want to stop but he was understand thing she was meaning more to him now.

"We should stop."

"You didn't like it?" she asked as she sat back but his hands gripped her wrist.

"Too much…." He whispered and he could see the confusion on her face.

"Well same here." She whispered as she leaned towards him again but instead of her kissing him he started to sit up.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do something to make me happy Clara." He whispered and she just shrunk away from him. "Clara."

"I never took you to be the caring type Draco." she whispered and looked up at him.

"I am not usually but," he whispered and moved closer to her, and leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "Like I told you before I can't control myself around you. Everything is so new, and I don't want to be the one to ruin it because I treated this relationship like all my other ones." He added as he kissed her shoulder once more. She turned and looked at him.

"Who would have thought you would have been nicer than a Hufflepuff?" she whispered and gave him a soft peck. "But I will go along with you, we will take things slow." She whispered and then jumped off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To get ready for bed."

"Come back here when you are done." He whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I still like having you next to me." He replied with a smile and she laughed as she walked up into her bedroom. Slipping on her favorite shirt and sweatpants. Washing her face erasing any makeup that was still left on her face. She walked back down and found him sitting there in his own pajamas, which were just his black pants.

"Oh so not fair, I can't tempt you, but you can sit here bare chest." She replied as she sat down next to him and he slipped an arm around her shoulder pulling Clara into his chest.

"Do you want me to put a shirt on?" he whispered as he twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers.

"No, not really." She replied which caused him to laugh. They sat there in silence for a while until he spoke.

"About earlier,"

"Draco"

"No, I don't want you to think I don't want you." He whispered. "I know what he did to you, and I don't want that to happen. When we both feel comfortable with it then I won't stop I promise." He replied burring his head into her shoulder.

"How did you know I was getting worried?" she whispered as she stared straight ahead.

"Because you started to slow down, and I could feel how hesitant you were." He answered and she bit down on her lip.

"I figured it would at least be a little better cause I was not as terrified as I was before."

"I know that's why I stopped you. Cause I didn't want you to regret it in the morning." He replied and then kissed her. "Though I am sure you would have had a hard time anyways." He added with a smile on his face before he kissed her once more. Pulling away he looked at her clothes as they swallowed her practically.

"Aren't those the pajamas I brought you after…."?

"They are my favorite. I thought Hermione told you to get them?"

"No, I just randomly picked some up." He answered and she laughed.

"Well seems to me you knew me before you thought you did." She answered and then landed into his shoulder feeling relaxed just listening to him breathing the sound of his heart beating. Before she knew it her eyes were fluttering closed, and she fell into sleep.

"Clara" she heard being whispered into her ear and she squinted her eyes shut as tight as she could.

"Come on." The voice whispered again, it was a nice voice she reasoned as she slowly opened one eye to see Draco towering over her.

"Draco" she whispered and then noticed she was still in the common room.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"I don't remember falling asleep." She replied as she sat up slowly since she apparently had fallen asleep in his lap.

"I can imagine that it was because of what a great pillow I made." He answered and Clara rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh what a crick in my neck." She muttered rubbing her neck faking it of course and he only rolled his eyes this time.

"Come here I'll fix it." He replied as she sat on his lap her back facing him and his hands slowly started to rub her neck and then they moved down to her shoulders, then slowly to her middle back and finally at the small of her back but she didn't mind. He could have put her back to sleep as he gently rubbed her back.

"Better?" he whispered as he rested his chin on her shoulder making her flutter her eyes open.

"Why did you stop?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Because you were falling asleep once again."

"So it is Saturday, I can sleep all I want."

"Even till noon?"

"It is noon already?" she gasped and leapt out of his arms.

"Yes."

"Crap, I promised Hermione that we would spend the day together." She replied and then her eyes widened. "You don't think she came in here?" she asked as she swallowed hard once again.

"If she did, you can just tell her we were working on some Head Girl and Boy stuff and then that we fell asleep. We have been getting along in front of her anyways." Draco replied and Clara relaxed a little bit.

"I better go get ready for the day and then find her. Though knowing Hermione she is probably in the library."

"On a Saturday?"

"Especially." Clara replied as she ran up her stairs and then disappeared into her room. Slipping on a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. Walking into the bathroom she added her make up which only consisted of mascara and eyeliner, but it made her feel better about herself.

"Well you get dressed fast." She heard and turned around to see Draco standing in his doorway watching her.

" You are just jealous that I can look good without spending a lot of time in front of the mirror." Clara answered as she reached for her mascara she was about to add but his hand took it from hers.

"I don't need this to feel confident about myself." He answered and she swiped it from his hands.

"That's…. not the reason." She replied as she started to apply it.

"You are beautiful without it." He whispered and then kissed her cheek. Looking up at him he was already gone back into his own room. Groaning she placed her hands on the sink and rolled her eyes.

"I hate it when he does that." She muttered and then finished placing the mascara on her other eye. Walking back into her room she grabbed her red scarf.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed as she rushed into the library only to get a harsh glare from madam Prine who was placing books away. Clamping her mouth closed she headed over to her cousin and sat down in front of her.

"Took you long enough to wake up."

"Yeah well it is a Saturday."

"But you are usually up at least by ten. What time did you go to sleep?"

"I don't know." Clara answered and Hermione closed her book and leaned forward smiling at Clara.

"You wouldn't be keeping anything from me Clara? Cause you know we cousins has to stick together." Hermione whispered and her brown eyes shone with amusement.

"What do you know?" Clara asked mimicking her cousin.

"Just that you were asleep on Malfoy's lap this morning."

"So you did walk into the common room."

"Come on, spill."

"There is nothing to spill about." Clara answered as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know when you are lying to me Clara, you might be able to fool Ron and Harry but you can't fool me."

"Why would she want to fool us?" Ron asked as he walked up to them.

"Cause I am Clara and that is what I do." She answered with a wicked smile on her face as the two boys laughed at their friend.

"True, so what are we going to do today?" Harry asked

"It is a nice day so why don't we venture outside?" Hermione asked, and it was an uncommon sunny and slightly warmer weather considering it was late February.

"Sounds wonderful Hermione." Clara answered and then followed the rest of her friends out into the beautiful slowly changing grounds.

"You will tell me later." Hermione whispered as they walked and Clara swallowed.

Why was it so hard to admit that Draco and I are in a relationship?

_Oh right because he tortured you for six years._

Really reason you had to kick in now?

_Well you were not listening to me last night._

Sorry I was preoccupied for a while

_Obviously_

"Is this a good spot?" Hermione asked breaking Clara's thoughts. They were close to the lake but the ground was clear of snow and actually looked dry.

"Perfect Hermione" Ron replied as he kissed her cheek and Clara watched as Hermione still blushed under her boyfriends affection to her.

The day was passing by smoothly as she caught up with her friends, listening to different stories they had experienced over the past couple of days.

"Oh look what we have here." Clara heard and her heart started to speed up as she saw Draco walking towards them.

"Come on Draco, we were not bugging you." Clara answered. Ron and Harry knew that they were on a first name basis but they didn't particularly care about that.

"Actually you are." He answered and she watched as his smirk twitched a little bit.

"How so?"

"This is my spot."

"Well sucks to be you then." Ron answered and Clara giggled at Draco's face. Clara looked over at Hermione who was trying hard to hide her smile. That crazy girl already knew.

"Actually it doesn't I am Head Boy after all and you are… well you follow Potter around."

"Alright Draco, enough go do whatever you do best and leave us alone, Please" Clara replied and locked eyes with him.

"What are you going to do about it if I don't leave you alone?"

"Detention sounds like a good idea."

"Fine I'll see you there since you get one for back talking to the Head Boy." He answered and Clara rolled her eyes as he sauntered past them.

"Oh, I completely forgot that Clara has not eaten anything all day." Hermione replied and the boys both perked up after watching Malfoy walk away.

"We'll go get some from the kitchens." Ron replied as he stood up.

"Anything you care for Clara?" Harry asked.

"You know me, food is amazing as it is." She answered and the boy then walked back towards the castle.

"Hey where is Ginny?" Clara asked hoping to stale Hermione for as long as possible.

"She had a big project due Monday so she and her group have locked themselves in the library. " Hermione answered. "Now missy explains that little exchange between you and Malfoy."

"Nothing just, a little banter."

"That was not banter, that was flirting." She responded and Clara lay on her back taking a deep breath.

"Fine, me and Draco are together."

"Thank you." Hermione replied and then proceeded to take out her book.

"Wait that's all you wanted?" Clara asked sitting up glaring at her cousin.

"I needed to make sure."

"You already knew."

"No I had assumptions. I needed you to finalize them, and we all know that Draco would have just laughed at me if I asked." Hermione replied.

"So you don't want to know anything else?"

"Of course I do. What kind of cousin would I be if I didn't want to know about this secret relationship you have been hiding from everyone?"

"You have to keep the secret Hermione."

"Obviously Clara." Hermione added. "I am very bright you know."

"So they tell me." She muttered which in return she received a push.

"So relationship?"

"Well I think it started after the whole Jordan thing and then it just kept growing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Christmas, he actually didn't go to Denmark he stayed here, and we spent all the time together. We got to know each other, and then the whole thing with my mom and then his mom. We found comfort in each other and then he kissed me." Clara replied.

"Really and how was it to kiss the Great Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Please I have to listen to little Ravenclaw girls whisper about him all day long in the library, so I know that he has a reputation. And I want to know if what they say is true."

"Well he is an amazing kisser, better than Jordan."

"Yeah well…"

"Okay, I mean Jordan's kisses were refreshing and calming but Draco's, when he kisses me this fire begins to burn and spread throughout my entire body, and the more we touch and kiss the more it burns but it also gets quenched as well." Clara replied and Hermione smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing, just liked how you described being kissed by him."

"Anyways, last night we were getting pretty far, when he stopped."

"Why?"

"He could tell I was hesitating where it was going. He didn't want it to end up like last time."

"Wow."

"He said he was a gentleman." Clara answered but she rolled her eyes at the term gentleman.

"Why the sarcasm?"

"Because it was Draco and he said it with sarcasm last night too. We had fallen asleep on the couch and whala we are here." Clara added then fell on her back.

"And just in time, the boys are back." Hermione replied and Clara rolled onto her stomach and she looked up seeing the boys walking back with food in their hands.

"Oh you guys do love me." Clara answered as they presented a tray full of foods.

"Actually it was Dobby who was thrilled to put this meal together for you." Ron answered and Clara smiled.

"Well he was owing me a favor to begin with."

"What do you mean he owed you?" harry asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Clara replied as she took a bit out of her sandwich.

Letting the sun pass over them it was soon getting too cold to sit out any more, so packing up Clara bid her friends ado and then headed to the head Common room.

"I thought you would never come." She heard and saw Draco sitting in the chair closing a book.

"A detention really?" Clara asked as she walked over to him and took a seat on his lap.

"Well you gave me one as well."

"Bah it was playful banter."

"Hermione was reading past it though wasn't she?"

"You picked up on that?"

"Well it was kind of obvious that she was not yelling at me protesting my evilness."

"Yeah well she knows about us."

"Figures."

"She promised to keep it a secret too."

"Yeah because her own boy toy would be furious with you."

"I will deal with Ron and Harry if they come to find out." Clara replied with a smile on her face.

"What?" he asked and she only let her smile grow wider.

"Nothing." she whispered and then kissed him.

"Ha, I won!" Clara replied as the last Snape exploded in his hand and he groaned and threw the rest of the cards down on the ground.

"Come here you." He said as he reached for her but she crawled away and jumped up.

"Ummm, no." she said with laughed and he jumped to his feet quickly.

"I should have known you would pick the hard way." He responded and then rushed after her, running around the common room laughter come and squealing through her lips she was behind the couch as he jumped over her using one hand showing off his arm muscles. She found herself watching him instead of running, which was her downfall since he tackled her to the ground.

"Gotcha." He whispered as he towered over her but she stuck her tongue out at him. "Your fault for watching me." He whispered as he buried his head into her shoulder and she giggled.

"You saw that?"

"Of course." He answered and kissed her neck.

"Hmmmm" she whispered when he pulled away. Staring up at him his icy eyes and the laughter dyed away.

"Draco." she whispered and he reached down and brushed away her bangs from her eyes. He slowly lowered his lips to hers and in return she wrapped her arms around his neck burring her fingers into his blonde locks. They twisted on the floor getting use to feeling each other so close.

"Clara" he whispered when he pulled away from her and she only smiled up at him.

"I love you, Draco." she whispered as she kissed him once more. She felt his hands slip under her and she soon was pulled up from the ground. Looking up at him they made their way up to his room.

Clara could feel the sunlight dance across her face the next morning. Opening her eyes she was not in her own room. It was darker, calmer, colder. She realized and then she felt his arms, they were tight around her middle smiling to herself and twisted slightly and looked over his shoulder seeing the clock on his nightstand. Five a.m. groaning sometimes she wished that she could make it through sleeping in. Placing her hand on his she slowly moved them away from her. She rummaged through his closet pulling down one of this black shirt. Buttoning it up she walked over to the window seat he had and opened it enough to only send enough light on her. She didn't know how long she sat there just watching the sunlight come up.

"Do you always get up this early?" Draco whispered and she looked over at him, and he was sitting up staring at her.

"I get up at five."

"I know I felt you move." He replied as she walked back over and crawled in next to him. "You look good in my shirt." He whispered and she chuckled.

"I know." She replied as she winked at him. "I wear it better than you do."

"I don't think so." He replied as he leaned forward to give her a kiss when she heard something slam shut in the common room.

"Oh crap." Clara said as she jumped form his arms.

"Clara" was followed by some banging on her bedroom door. Scampering across the room she pulled open the bathroom door and managed to get in front of the sink and turned on the water when the bathroom door opened.

"There you are." Hermione replied as she stood there smiling at her cousin.

"Am I that late?"

"Oh just forty five minutes late."

"I completely forgot…"

"I can imagine." Hermione replied as she walked across the room and pushed open the cracked door to Draco's bedroom.

"Good morning Draco." Hermione said as she found him sitting in the bed smirking.

"I'll hold the boys off long enough while you get ready. Just come up with a better reason then 'I slept in late.'" Hermione said as she walked out of the bathroom. Clara stood there chuckling at herself. Looking down at her clothing she remembered now what had given her away. Strolling back into his bedroom she noticed her clothing was scattered around the room and she smirked.

"That's Hermione for you." Clara answered as she picked her clothes up and smirked at her boyfriend.

"Where were you supposed to be?"

"A few weeks ago, the boys had a bet with Hermione and I. unfortunately we lost."

"What was the bet?"

"Hermione was complain that Ron was never romantic, so we betted that the boys could not do something romantic for their girlfriends by the end of the week. And sadly they won. So we have to play Quidditch with them today." Clara answered as she walked into the bathroom.

"What exactly did Potty and Weasel come up with?" he asked but he got a glare from Clara. "You have to remember that I have called them that since first year, slightly hard to just drop it."

"They planned this candlelight dinner, how they got the boats the first years use no one will ever know." She replied.

"They took their girlfriends out on the black lake?"

"Yep dinner, candles, Ron even managed to cast a spell on a violin to play the whole way. Ginny and Hermione were impressed."

"What did it get the boys?" he asked raising his eyebrow and Clara laughed.

"For your information, I did not wander that far into the conversation. Besides if they wanted to tell me that they had taken their relationship to the next level Hermione would have said something." Clara replied and then walked to the bathroom.

"Now if you excuse me I need to take a bath." And with that she shut the door.

"Took you long enough to get out here." Harry replied as he stood there holding two brooms and Clara only laughed.

"Can you believe it, I was working on a transfiguration essay, and I got caught up in the book. I am sorry." Clara replied and looked at Hermione who had a smile on her face.

"You are turning into Hermione."

"Sorry Ron, no one can ever be like Hermione." Clara answered as she mounted her broom.

"You want to have a what?" Draco asked

"A girls night."

"In the whole common room?"

"Please!" Clara whispered as she put on her pouty face.

"Where do you recommend I go then?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and she smiled up at him.

"Well I am sure that you have not spent a lot of time with the Slytherin guys." She replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah so what do I tell them? That my girlfriend has kicked me out of our common room to have a girls night?"

"I was thinking more on the lines that I threatened to make your entire room appear in the middle of the Great Hall if you didn't crash in the Slytherins common room Friday night." Clara answered as he started to laugh.

"You think of everything don't you."

"Well when you are as clever as I am, then yes I think of everything."

"Fine." He replied as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Thank you Draco." she whispered.

By the time Friday rolled around she had sneaked in and asked for as many favors she could from the house elves, and had snuck out to Hogmeade using Harry's cloak to get some fire whiskey. Setting up drinks and snacks Clara waited until she heard the knock. Opening the door she smiled as Ginny and Hermione walked into the common room.

"Where is Malfoy?"

"Threatened to destroy his room if he did not leave us alone tonight. So he opted for the Slytherin common room." Clara replied as the girls set down their bags and looked around the common room.

"Not bad for a girls night out."

"Now why did you need to borrow Harry's cloak?" Ginny asked and Clara smiled her usual devious smile.

"Well I figured that we could not have a real girls night out without some fire whiskey." She replied as she handed the girls each a bottle. At first Clara was worried Hermione would be appalled by this drink but instead she was the first one to crack it open.

"Cheers to girls, bras and laughter." She replied as she held up her bottle and then tossed it back.

"You know I like this new Hermione." Ginny replied as she clicked her bottle with Clara's who was trying hard to conceal her laughter. After all the snacks and drinks were gone they sat around talking and laughed, while slightly tipsy.

"Okay your turn Hermione." Clara replied and Hermione stood up giggling.

"Ummm dare." She replied smiling and Ginny started to laugh.

"Let's see, I dare you to sneak out go to the Gryffindor Common room find your wonderful boyfriend and strip for him." Clara answered and in her response Hermione smirked winked and rushed out of the common room.

"How do we know she did it?" Ginny asked but Clara only laughed.

"Trust me she will get in trouble tomorrow if I find out she didn't" Clara answered as she tossed back another swallow of the alcohol.

"So Ginny, how far have you and Harry gone?"

"I believe that that should be a question for when it is my turn in this Muggle game."

"Blah, rules." She replied as Ginny giggled.

"You missy needs to find a man though I am tired of seeing you walk along as the third or fifth wheel."

"Oh darling, I have someone." Clara muttered and Ginny widened her eyes.

"WHAT?" Ginny gasped as she moved closer to her friends. "Who is it? Why do I never see you with him? Are you keeping it a secret? Oh is it because he has a girlfriend? Scandalous."

"I can't tell you who he is, and you do see me with him. Yes, I am keeping a secret and no he does not have a girlfriend. Pass me another Fire whiskey." Clara replied and Ginny answered her request, but before she could open her mouth once more to interrogate, Hermione came back in slowly buttoning up her white blouse giggling.

"How was it?" Ginny asked as Hermione practically fell down onto the floor.

"Ron was shocked, when I walked in and walked up to him."

"What did you do?" Clara asked. "You were gone for a while."

"He and Harry were in the common room, so I walked up to him crawled onto his lap and started to unbutton my top." She replied and threw her head back laughing at the memory. "Ginny your boyfriend started laughing as Ron blushed but he soon lost his shock and egged me on. The other people in the common room where still shocked at what I was doing. Giving him a hard kiss I got up off of him and gave a slight lap dance."

"I don't remember that in the dare."

"I was improvising. The whole room applauded when I was done, and I started to head out of the room to come back here when well Ron followed me." Hermione said as she tossed back some more alcohol. "And well, it went pretty far in an empty corridor." She said and Ginny and Clara both gasped.

"Hermione Granger"

"What? It is not like we have not done it before."

"A-Ha which leads me back to you Ginny how far have you and Harry gone?"

"All the way." Hermione replied and Ginny hit her with a pillow.

"You told her? And not me? Ginny!" Clara said as she tossed a pillow at her friend.

"I didn't tell her she walked in!"

"On you actually having sex?"

"Trust me it was not a pleasant sight."

"You should learn to knock!" Ginny hissed but the girls just fall backwards laughing.

"What about you? And this mystery guy?" Ginny asked but Clara pretended to lock her lips.

"Oh now you want to play by the rules." Ginny snapped as Clara laughed. "Fine, truth or dare Clara?"

"Dare of course."

"F-you, fine go to Draco's room and strip down and wear one of his shirts."

"What a boring dare." Clara replied as she jumped up and ran to his room. Opening his closet she started to peal off her clothing and threw them across his room and then took out the black shirt from his closet and pulled it around her arms and buttoned it up.

"Tada!" Clara replied as she stood at the top of the stairs posing in his black dress shirt. As she walked down the stairs she stumbled a little bit causing her to grip onto the handrails but she giggled as she pulled herself up.

"You are drunk." Ginny replied.

"I am not the only one, even the new Hermione would not giver her boyfriend a lap dance in the middle of the common room if she was sober." Clara answered as she sat down.

"My turn!" Hermione replied and then looked at Clara.

"I can not go again I just went."

"Nope I don't remember that in the rules."

"Fine"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Clara answered and Hermione smiled

"How far have you and this mystery man gone?" She asked with a smile spreading across her lips.

"Just as far as Jordan and I got." Clara answered with a smile. "And this time I liked it." And She watched as gin was shocked as well.

"Oh come on you have to tell me now who this guy is, if you went that far then I have the right to know how he is." She replied but a few of her words were slurred.

"How about we play a guessing game," Clara answered with a smirk.

"Fine, is he a seventh year?"

"Yes."

"Tall?"

"Everyone is taller than me."

"Brown hair?"

"Nope."

"Blonde?"

"Yes"

"Green eyes?"

"nope"

"Brown eyes"

"Nope"

"Blue?"

"Yes"

"Is he in Hufflepuff?"

"Nope."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Nope"

"Gryffindor?"

"Nope." She replied and Ginny widen her eyes.

"Why in the world would you ever date a Slytherin? I mean sure he sounds hansom, tall blonde hair blue… oh my gosh you had sex with Draco Malfoy!" she gasped and backed away from her friend.

"Wow you catch on pretty quick for being drunk."

"I… I thought I would be more shocked than I am." Ginny replied and Hermione leaned towards her.

"It is the booze going through your system."

"Now you can't say anything Ginny! Okay, we need to keep this a secret."

"Yep yep yep."

"Good now it is my turn truth or dare?" Clara asked facing Ginny who laughed.

"Dare."

"Oh you shouldn't have, you have to go tell Ron that you had sex with his best mate."

"Really Clara? You don't think my poor brother has experienced enough?"

"Please he enjoyed Hermione's dare."

"Fine, fine, but if something happens to me or Harry I am so blaming you two."

"Actually love it would be the fire whiskey that you should blame." Hermione called out as Ginny walked out of the common room.

All three girls crashed at about four am in the morning, where every they had been was where they fell asleep. Around two in the afternoon on Saturday Draco walked into the common room seeing the three girls still passed out, he stood there chuckling to himself as he started to count the fire whiskey bottles on the floor.

"They got drunk." He muttered to himself as she walked over to Clara and he noticed that she was in his shirt. Raising an eyebrow he kissed her cheek and tried to get her to wake up.

"What?" she grumbled and she opened her eyes to see him smirking over her.

"It is two in the afternoon." He replied and she only sat up slowly.

"Oh my head." She muttered as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"You probably have a nasty hang over."

"Yeah, great girls night." She muttered and he chuckled.

"What did you exactly do?" he asked

"Hmmmm, laughter and falling down the stairs is all that I can remember right now." Clara answered as she rubbed her forehead.

"Fine, I have something that will help you." Draco answered as he stood up and walked up into his room coming back a few minutes later with a bottle of pills and glasses of water following behind him. Waking up Hermione and Ginny he gave them the white pills and in a matter of five minutes their headaches went away and their memories came back.

"Oh! My! Gosh!" they all screamed as they looked around the room.

"What the heck did you guys make me do?" Hermione asked facing her friends.

"Well from what I have heard this morning was that you Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room giving your boyfriend a lap dance and then Ginny came rushing in to the guys bedroom a few hours later telling her brother that she and harry had sex."

"Are we ever going to be able to show our faces in public?"

"Also everyone already knew that you and Harry had sex, and well most people are just shocked that you can be wild, Hermione." He added and then Ginny eyes widened.

"You…. You and Clara" she replied and then laughed.

"Playing truth or dare you must answer honestly." Clara replied as she stood up and then looked down at her clothing of chose.

"Wonderful dares my friends put me up to."

"Yes I saw all your wonderful clothes across my room."

"My present to you for letting me have a girls night." Clara replied as she sighed. "Now I am going to actually sleep up in my bedroom." She muttered and then stumbled towards her bedroom.

Waking up the next morning she felt slightly more refreshed and was glad that the day was Sunday so she still had no reason to peak her head out into the hall of Hogwarts, and she was pretty sure that Hermione and Ginny wouldn't venture too far from their common rooms either. Wandering to the bathroom she decided to soak in the bath for a while. The hours passed by and she meandered to the common room to sit in the window seat and catch up on some reading.

"It seems every time I see you, you are sitting in a window seat." Draco replied as he walked in hanging up his coat.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Quidditch practice." He answered with a smile and walked towards Clara.

"Oh no you don't, I just took a nice bath and I will not let you ruin my cleanliness." She added as she pushed him away from her.

"You mean that I have not been able to see my girlfriend for almost three days and I can not give her a hug?"

"After you shower." She replied causing him to chuckle.

"It better be one great hug." He replied as he walked over to his room. When he came back out he marched straight towards her wrapping his arms tight he inhaled everything he could about her.

"Miss me?"

"Yes." He replied and then heard her stomach growl. "You are hungry?"

"Yes." Clara answered with a smile and he took her hand and started to pull her towards the portrait.

"Aww can't we just get the house elves to bring me something?"

"I think you have used up all your favors in the kitchen, and you have to face the world sometime."

"That is not the world, that is Hogwarts Great Hall. Much different." She added but Draco only laughed and pulled into the Hallway.

"Draco." she hissed and yanked her hand from his which he in turn placed his usual scowl on his face.

"Don't worry I forgot as well." Clara added and then started walking on her own, finding that she really hated not being able to walk hand in hand with her boyfriend. No wonder why she was worried about little rumors. But as she walked into the Great hall she noticed that her best friends were being dragged in by their boyfriends as well.

"Come on Hermione you have to eat something."

"Not in front of them!" she replied and Clara laughed as she walked towards her friend.

"You have been hiding too?" Clara asked and Hermione only rolled her eyes.

"I can not believe I managed to get that drunk."

"You were the first one to open it."

"But… I…" Hermione said and then crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine." She muttered and then headed into the Great Hall, of course a few people looked at her and the guys smirked.

"Given anymore lap dances?" she heard and in seconds the person tongue grew and twisted into a knot.

"How about you keep your thoughts to yourself from now on." Hermione replied as she hid her wand again.

"See there was nothing to worry about." Clara said as they sat down but still a lot of the guys were watching Hermione. Clara looked at Ron who was really to busy stuffing his face to know what was going on.

"RON." Clara hissed and he jerked his head up. "Maybe you should I don't know, threaten the boys?" Clara whispered as she leaned closer to him.

"Huh?" he asked but he noticed right away that many of the guys were staring at his girlfriend, lowering his food he started glaring daggers and soon the boys started to back away.

"She kind of wants you to be the one to hex them into oblivion." Clara added and he nodded his head finally figuring it out.

"Did you really dare my sister to tell me that stuff though?" he asked leaning back towards her.

"Oh my gosh just get over it." Clara replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Cause it was a horrible dare, since of course I already knew."

"How did you know and I didn't? Hermione even knew before I did!" Clara hissed and Ron chuckled.

"You really think that I could not tell? I mean besides Harry not being able to look at me for a few days and then he stuttering over words when I would ask him about Ginny." He added and Clara rolled her eyes.

"I must really be out of it." She added and then scarfed down the rest of her food.

"Well not that this dinner has not been nice and all, but I believe I should be going." Clara replied and then headed away from the Gryffindor table.

It was Valentines Day, and the whole castle was filled with either couples practically grouping each other in the middle of the hallways or girls plotting on how to wind up with a guy, it was quiet amusing for Clara. Except she had to break up a few girls trying to use a love potion of a few single guys and maybe kick a few couples out of empty classrooms.

"Please just go to your common rooms." Clara replied as she locked another classroom door. Groaning it was not how she imagined on spending Valentines Day but Draco had up and disappeared on her so she was in charge of doing both their jobs. Classes had been brutal as well, considering that the professors hated the day way too much and longed for the students to stay locked in their own rooms but no amount of homework could keep love away. Slipping through the meals she searched for his blonde head among the crowds but Draco was still hiding away. Walking into the Head Common room she hung her robes up by the door and kicked off her shoes. Collapsing on the couch she threw her legs up onto the couch armrest while laying her head on the other one. It had not even been a full minute after closing her eyes when she heard the door slam shut opening her eyes Draco came walking with a smile on his face.

"Where have you been all day?" Clara asked sitting up and he walked over to her picked up her legs and then set them down on his lap. Before she could start yelling at him, Draco started to rub her feet and she closed her eyes once more and lay back down.

"Don't think you are getting off that easy either." She muttered and listened to him chuckle. About ten minutes later he stopped and Clara opened her eyes.

"Come on princess, I have something that I need to show you." He replied and took her hand.

"Draco we can't walk around in public…"

"As Head Boy and Girl?" he asked as he tossed Clara her robes and she sighed as she clasped them around her neck. Following him in silence they finally stopped.

"Why are we here?"

"You know about this?" he asked and she laughed.

"I am friends with Harry Potter, yes I know about the room of requirements." She added as he walked in front of the room. The door appeared and she walked into an elegant room. A table for two was set up in the middle of the room; music was playing gently in the background. And she saw a red dress hanging over the chair.

"What is this?" she asked as she picked it up feeling the silk slide between her fingers.

"Go put it on." He whispered and she walked over behind the changing wall. Slipping the dress on it was amazing! It had one strap over her shoulder and then was fitted around her bosom and then flowed out in an empire waistline. It looked stunning on her. Biting on her lip she wished she could fix her hair and make up and like that a mirror appeared along with make up and pins. Spending a few minutes she stepped out to find Draco standing there dressed in a tux with his mouth open slightly at the sight of her.

"What?" she asked gliding towards her boyfriend?

"It's just that, that dress looks stunning on you." He replied and then pulled out her chair for her.

"So are you going to tell me what you have been doing all day?" she asked and then watched as the metal covering was removed form her plate and she saw beautiful food seated before her.

"I was cooking this meal, getting your dress and making sure the room was perfect for you." He replied and she felt herself start to blush.

"Hmmmm well I shall let you know if you are forgiven after I eat." She replied and then dug into her meal. They sat and talked for hours it seemed like, she shared the stuff they had done during the girl's night, which made Draco laugh.

"Why Draco am I here?" she asked looking up at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Here? Cause it is Valentines Day…"

"No, I mean why am I the one that is here? And not some pureblood, Slytherin blonde bimbo?" she asked setting her glass down and looked at him. But Draco only took a deep breath and then raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Because, you are very different from any other woman I have ever meet." He whispered.

"Well yes we covered that but…"

"We have conversations and not small talk. I can smile and laugh with you around; I know that your words mean something when you say them. Your eyes sparkle when you are extremely happy. I get drunk off your laugh; your imagination goes on forever. You are funny, wild, crazy, amazing, beautiful, brave, strong willed." He said and Clara only sat there shocked.

"But I am a Gryffindor, and only a half blood not even that, a fourth of a wizard as you would put it."

"Yes maybe I would have seen you as only those two things last year but, the summer at my house with my mother sick and my father pounding stuff into my head. I believe I changed without knowing it."

"How did you know that you changed?" Clara asked and he sat back in his chair raking his hand through his hair.

"When I saw you walking with Wills." He replied and then smiled. "I had seen a beautiful blonde as we were getting on the train, little did I know that it was you and you had managed to get a boyfriend."

"You were jealous of Jordan?"

"I was jealous of any man who had a beautiful woman on his arm." He added and then smiled.

"I know I changed when I saw you curled up on the floor crying, it hit me then that you were human, and just as fragile as any other person at this school. My assumptions that Gryffindors never cry crushed when I saw you, that they only toed the line was brushed away when I heard that you regretted dating Wills. And I found that I had come to care for you." He replied and Clara sat there just staring at him.

"I don't know what to say to that."

"What were you expecting to hear Clara?"

"That I was wild and crazy and someone to fill your time with." She added and then clamped her mouth down letting her eyes get very green and very wide.

"You thought I was just using you to have a little fun?"

"Well I mean having a mysterious girlfriend no one knows about? Sneaking into closets and empty classrooms. Me sneaking out of your room in the early morning, I thought it was because of the excitement or rush."

"What if that was the reason?" he asked leaning towards her and she only shrugged her bare shoulder.

"I wouldn't have minded I mean, Jordan had used me I was just getting ready for another one of those moments." She replied and she heard the chair squeak looking up Draco was standing in front of her. His arms pulled her up into his own and pressed his lips hard against hers and she felt the fire rip through her skin and she pulled away gasping for air.

"You will never be used by me Clara." He whispered and his eyes locked with hers and she could see the intensity of them as they flickered in the candlelight. "You mean much more to me than a shag. I don't just tell girls I love them to get into their pants Clara." He replied and she flinched a little bit at his choice of words but that was what she had said to him, she thought she was only a plaything. "Besides if that was the case I would not be risking everything to be with you." He whispered and kissed her once more.

Waking up the next morning to an annoying sound she opened her eyes to see the alarm clock buzzing across the dresser.

"Aww crap." She hissed as she jerked out of the bed and started to grab her clothes across the floor, looking over her shoulder she saw Draco still buried in his pillow.

"Get up you lazy butt" she hissed as she chucked a pillow at him and then headed to her own bedroom. Changing her clothes she peaked into find Draco still asleep. Pulling her shoe off her foot she chuckled it at him and watched as he jumped up and looked around the room.

"Get up!" she hissed and he groaned.

"Why?" he asked and Clara leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh cause I think it would be kind so weird if both the Head Boy and Head Girl were missing class."

"Then you go." He muttered as he sank back into the covers.

"Nope, you missed yesterday and I covered your arse." She replied and grabbed his feet and pulled hard, yanking him onto the floor.

"I'll see you at charms." Clara replied and then headed out of the room.

Walking into charms she took her usual seat and then found Draco walking in a few minutes later. His hair was still damp and he tried his best to look like he had not been rushed to get ready. He looked at her and smirked before he faced the front of the classroom. She watched him pull out a piece of parchment and his quills and he wrote something.

"Feisty this morning." She read as she opened the paper that had appeared on her lap.

"If you woke up to your alarm that would not have happened."

"I am not usually having wonderful dreams about a wonderful woman."

"Suck up is not a strong talent for you. " she wrote back and watched as he laughed.

"Fine, when did you get so strong?"

"I was brought up on a farm, I worked with animals on a daily basis I have to be strong." She wrote and sent him the letter and he looked over his shoulder with a smirk. But he could not reply because professor Flitwick came walking into the classroom.

"Want to go to Hogmeade with me?" she heard and looked up from her books to see Draco staring down at her.

"That seems like a very weird and random question to be asking me."

"I was not meaning we walk around together but, we randomly meet somewhere."

"So what? We can snog?"

"No, maybe share a butter beer." He replied as she lowered her head back to her books.

"I wish it could be a real date." She whispered and she heard him sit down across from her.

"We could make it one." He answered and she looked up at him with a smirk.

"I do not mean that much to you." She answered and watched as a look cased over his eyes. She sat there and stared at him for a moment.

"You mean a lot to me Clara." He whispered and he watched as she blushed there in the middle of the library.

"Clara" they both heard and looked up to see Hermione walking over to her she threw down her bags next to Clara and took a seat.

"About this Transfiguration project we have to do I was thinking that…" Hermione said and then looked up from her book.

"Opps was I interrupting something?" she asked as she bit down on her lips.

"No, I was just leaving." Draco replied as he moved to straighten his posture. "We will talk about this later." He answered as he walked past her and brushed his hand against hers as he walked away.

"I was interrupting something, I am sorry. I always forget that you two…"

"It was not that important." Clara answered and then pulled out her Transfiguration book.

"Now what about this project we have to do." She replied with a smile and Hermione rolled her eyes.

About three hours later Clara came walking into the common room her bag thrown over her shoulder and robes in one hand while her tie hung loose around her neck.

"I thought you would never get back."

"Well when you are cousin's with the most brilliant witch of her generation and are partnered with her for a project things can get a little long and detailed." Clara answered as she dropped her bags on her side of the room and slung her robes onto the window seat.

"About earlier." He said as she sank down into the couch letting him wrap his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him.

"Please Draco."

"No you think that I don't care for you."

"Well obviously you do since you are willing to actually date me…"

"I do care for you Clara, too much, which is why I rather our relationship be kept secret, but if you would rather give that up to be public then, well I would do it for you." He replied and kissed the top of her head.

"Why are you willing to do that?"

"Because if it will make you happy."

"No it would not, because you would have more problems then I would. I could convince my friends, let them see the real you like Hermione does. But your group, the people that you hang out with well that's a different story." She said sitting up and looking at him. "So I guess I will have to stick with sneaking kisses in the broom closet and sending secret winks through crowded restaurant." Clara whispered as she reached up and kissed him lightly.

"I knew there was a reason why I started to fall in love with you."

"Wait you mean that it was not based on my looks?" Clara asked pulling away from him smiling.

"Okay so that was my first reason to start to notice you."

"I distinctly remember you saying I was ugly and too plain…."

"I was in denial of course." He answered as he kissed her.

"Good answer." She retorted and then leaned in kissing him forgetting about the homework that needed to be finished and the patrols that were suppose to be going on soon.

The week soon passed and she was up stairs changing into her dark blue jeans and black turtleneck sweater. Lacing up her black boots she grabbed her jacket and gloves and headed out into the cool early February air.

"Clara there you are." She heard and turned around to see Ron and Hermione trailing after her.

"Hello, where is Harry and Ginny?"

"Already at Hogmeade. They wanted to go early."

"Well how nice of them to leave alone time for you." Clara answered as she could see Ron's ears turning red.

"Come on, I am almost out of chocolate frogs."

"Well we can't have that." Ron replied as he hissed Hermione's cheek and made her blush this time.

"Ewwww cooties" Clara answered as she closed her eyes shut.

"Please like you and Jordan…." Ron started to say but them clamped his mouth shut. As he looked over at Hermione who was glaring at him.

"No, it's alright it is all water under the bridge now." Clara answered with a smile and then skipped down the hill.

"Come one love bugs or else all your candy shall be gone and you will be too depressed to study for your N.E.W.T.S" she called out and heard Hermione gasp but of course it was for effect since of course she had already taken her N.E.W.T.S test over the summer. Dragging Ron they headed to Honeyduks. Walking in Clara smiled as she walked around thinking which candy she would want.

"Of course you would pick honeyduks to be your first stop."

"Actually Hermione needed some chocolate frogs." Clara replied as she turned around and found Draco leaning against one of the shelves.

"And what did you come here for?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to her. "Chocolate frogs?"

"Nope."

"Berry berets flavored jelly beans?"

"Nope." She replied and he stepped even closer.

"No of course not, the candy needs to be unusual." He whispered and then smirked, walking away he came back a few seconds later with sugar quills.

"Cheater." Clara responded as she took them from his hands and watched as he quickly flashed a smile. But he took them back from her hands.

"I do believe that on a date the man is suppose to spoil his girl." He whispered and like that he was gone, Clara rolled her eyes as she skimmed over the candy once more.

"Come on Clara." Hermione called out and she turned around to see Hermione and Ron standing at the entrance, hurrying over to her friends she looked over her shoulder once more and saw Draco standing in the corner smiling up at her. Biting down on her lip as she smiled she turned back around and headed outside.

"I tried to stall." She herd whispered in her ear and she looked at her cousin who was smiling.

"Thank you."

"Any other plans I should know about?"

"He likes surprises." Clara muttered and Hermione giggled.

"Let us just hope that he does not do something to ruin everything."

"He likes being sneaky."

"This is true." Hermione said.

"Will you two stop whispering it is making me nervous."

"Everything I do makes you nervous Ron." Clara said with a wicked smile.

"Oh don't remind me." He groaned and Clara laughed.

"We are suppose to meet Harry and Ginny in a few minutes at the Three Broomsticks." Hermione said as she looked at her wristwatch.

"Fine we shall go." Clara answered and then headed over to the small pub. Walking in they found a seat; Ron got up and ordered the drinks.

"Hey guys." They both heard and saw Ginny and harry come and take a seat next to them.

"So how was your alone time?" Clara asked with a wink only to see both of them blush.

"Don't let Ron see you blush like that." Hermione whispered causing them both to burst into nervous giggles.

"Hey mate." Ron said as he sat down with the drinks. As the conversation went on for a while Clara looked up and saw two icy eyes staring at her, smiling up at him he raised his glass to her and she felt her face flush just a little bit. Looking up once more at him he was standing up saying bye to his group of friends and looked once more at Clara.

"Okay I believe that I have been the third and fifth wheel long enough, I shall leave you all to enjoy your significant other's company." Clara said with a smile and then walked out of the Pub.

"Where did he go?" she muttered to herself as she felt arms wrap around her and pull her into an alleyway.

"I didn't go anywhere, love." He whispered as he pressed her against the bricks and she smiled up at him.

"This has been a wonderful date."

"I know so I planned something special." He answered and kissed her gently. As he did she was pulled away from Hogmeade and into the porch of her own home.

"Draco." she said as she pulled away from him.

"I thought it would be nice to see your mother."

"My mum? But look… around you… this is what I didn't want you to see." She whispered and he looked around the farmhouse sure enough had paint peeling off of the wood paneling and the screen door had its screen blowing in the wind. But the door was open.

"Oh no." Clara whispered as she rushed towards it. "This door always needs to be locked in case my mother wanders out." She replied as she walked into the house, and sure enough it was filled with dust and a musky smell. But what stopped Clara in her tracks was her mother laying face down in the carpet, with an empty Vodka bottle not far from her hands.

"Mum" Clara cried as she collapsed next to the woman on the ground, Draco stood there watching Clara roll her mum ocher. He could see that the woman had not had a shower in a few days; there were stains on the woman's clothes and vomit on the floor.

"We need to get her to St. Mugos." Draco whispered

"Mum" Clara cried and Draco touched the woman's hands.

"Come on Clara" he said and apparated with her mom, landing at the entrance to St. Mugos he walked in with the woman in his arm.

"We need help now." Draco hissed to one of the healers when she was taken from his hands he turned seeing Clara standing there shocked. It was still so weird to see her vulnerable wrapping his arms around her, Clara buried her head into his chest, leading her over to the seat, and he forced her to sit down letting her cry. Two hours passed, before the healer come out.

"Miss Granger?" she asked and Clara stood up.

"My mum…."

"I am sorry, but we can't save her, there is too much damage to her internal organs."

"How is she then?"

"Sedated and probably won't last through the night." turning to Draco Clara collapsed against his chest.

"Can she see her mother?"

"Yes" the healer replied and lead them both into a room.

Clara let go of Draco, and sat down next to her mom taking her hand. Draco stood there shocked. All this was still new to him; he hated to see her cry; to see Clara sitting there practically frozen in place. She was rarely seen without a smile and this look of fear that was evident in her was breaking him.

"May I have some parchment, quill, and an ink well?" he asked by a Healer walking past. In a few minutes he was seated and writing a quick letter to Dumbledore.

About thirty minutes later Draco watched as the door opened and the elderly man walked into the room.

"Sir." Draco said standing up but Clara was still staring blankly at her mother.

"Clara" she heard and slowly pulled her eyes to the man. "How are you doing?"

"As good as I can, I guess." Clara whispered and Draco watched her swallow her tears.

"You and Draco are excused from classes tomorrow."

"Thank you sir." She managed to get out before she looked back at her mother, blocking the rest of the world out.

"Don't spend too much time being depressed Clara or else all the light you have will be blocked out." He answered and then walked out of the room.

Clara and Draco sat there in silence for a while.

"I remember once of my mother bring happy, my dad was still alive. He had come in through the back door, picked her up into his arms and kissed her right there in front of me. He said something to her and she in return pushed him playfully before she carried the meal into kitchen. Then the next day that playfulness was gone and so was my dad and she was lost in the bottle."

"How long ago was that?"

"I must have been no older than five."

"You mean she has been like this for thirteen years?"

"Yes my aunt and uncle took care of me. Hermione was my best friend and I was happy when she became a witch because we would be together."

"How did you pay for the school then?" he asked

"My dad might have been a Muggle but he was wealthy. We are as rich as you are, but just in Muggle money."

"But you live…"

"On a farm? Yes I like it there I like not showing off."

"With money anyways." He answered and listened to Clara laugh.

"Alright I can believe that." She added and then looked at her mother once more.

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"I guess." She answered not looking away from the woman. Draco stood up and walked out of the room. Clara did not know how long he was gone but he soon came back in with food.

The hours passed by quickly and soon it was quite early in the morning, when Draco had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Mum" Clara whispered when the woman's breathing started to get more strained. She felt a hand on her shoulder, but Clara didn't move. Taking slow deep breaths trying to control her tears. Her mum took a breath and then the room went silent.

"Bye mum" Clara chocked out as she stood up and kissed the woman's cheek.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I just have good hearing." Draco replied as he turned his girlfriend in his arms and wrapped her into a tight hug.

"Can you call in a healer?" she whispered and when he let her go she took that as an answer. A minute later a healer stepped into the room.

"I would like to have the Funeral today."

"Today?"

"Yes, please" Clara answered.

"I will make the arrangements then. Where do you want her buried."?

"We have a plot at the church on the corner of Mulberry lane, next to my father." Clara answered and the woman nodded her head and walked out of the room.

Two hours later Clara stood at her mother's grave alone. She had sent Draco back to the school. This was something she had to do alone. Yes, he had put up a fight, but in the end he had given into her request. As her mom was lowered into the ground, Clara dropped the red roses into the grave.

"Rest in peace mum, you can finally be with dad." She whispered. I am sorry I made you stay this long, she thought as she turned her back on the graves and apparated back to Hogmeade. Looking up at the castle she could see the lights flickering in many rooms, shoving her hands into her coat pocket she started her walk, the gates were opened as Dumbledore had said they would be, and she made her way to the big wooden doors, pushing them open she shut them slowly behind her with a sigh. She had hoped that she would feel better once she got into the castle, the place she had called home for so long but it did nothing for the guilt she was feeling. Walking straight to the Head Common room she apparently had muttered the password because the door opened. Walking in she looked over and saw her friends sitting there with worry etched into every pore of their faces, but she did not pay any attention to them. She did not want to be comforted she wanted to be left alone. Walking right past them she closed the bedroom door, hung up her jacket and then slowly started to strip away her clothes as she headed to the bathroom. Turning on the water she made sure that it was hot enough as she slipped into her forgetfulness.

Closing her eyes she tried to forget all the feelings she was having but they kept crawling up into her throat, making their way to her eyes and slowly they started to leak.

"Clara" she heard and she let out a weak groan as she lowered her head into the water. Holding her breath for as long as she could she soon surfaced to see him squatting there at the edge of the bath.

"Go away Draco." Clara managed to get out past all the feelings clotting her throat.

"I had Potter come and bang on my door, begging me to check on you, meaning that they are extremely worried about you."

"I am fine, so leave me be." She said finally swallowing her feelings.

"Yes, wallowing in pain and sorrow is perfectly normal."

"I said go away."

"Your friends are worried about you and all you care about is yourself." He hissed and she turned in the water facing him completely her eyes red and puffy but they were firm.

"I know I am Draco, I have always been! I should have never left her alone! I should have never come to school, never longed to be a witch! But I did, and look what it made her do, drink her way to death."

"You can not honestly…"

"She wanted to die the night my dad died, but I made her promise me, I made her promise me Draco that she would stay alive for me." Clara said and the emotions started to crawl back up into her throat.

"I made her live for thirteen years of pain and loneliness. " and she lost it there. "It was all my fault." She cried out as she placed her head into her hands as she sobbed. And she felt arms wrap around her, Draco had jumped into the water with her, pulling her into his lap he did not care about his clothes only her.

"Clara." He whispered as he rocked her as she sobbed.

"All my fault." Was all she could choke out as she grabbed onto his shirt and screamed into his chest?

"Clara, it was not your fault." He whispered as soon as she had stopped screaming. "She chose how to live for thirteen years. She could have moved on and saw the brightness in life but she couldn't she couldn't see you. And that was her choice." He said as she brushed her bangs away from her face.

"Can you get me my robe?" she whispered looking up at him and stuttering through her tears.

"Sure." He answered as he let her go and stepped out of the water, when he returned from her room she was standing with her red towel wrapped around her.

"Here you go love." He answered and handed it to her, she wrapped it around herself and then reached up kissing him gently and slowly he pulled away from her.

"Come on beautiful." He whispered and before she could refuse he slipped his arm under her and carried her in a bridal style into his bedroom, before he even laid her on the bed she was asleep.

Draco lay their twisting her hair between his fingers just watching her sleep. How could he have ever thought she was ugly or plain? Maybe it was because he had been so closed-minded, so wrapped up in his own self he could not see things for what they truly are. Her eyes fluttered for a minute and she moved even closer to him. He felt something in his throat, he knew that he loved her, but this feeling was different, it was the need to protect her, hold her, and take care of her. Something he had never felt before besides his mother. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes making sure his arms were wrapped tight around her.

Waking up the next morning Clara looked around the room, she was in his room, still in her bathrobe. Moving she felt something grip her waist, looking down his arms were wrapped around her tightly, smiling to herself she twisted so she was facing him. Reaching her hand up and brushed away a few blonde streaks from his eyes. He looked peaceful, she realized, his face was relaxed showing off his long elegant face, his blonde eyelashes were pressed lightly against his pale skin, which then lead to his straight and perfect nose, and finally her eyes landed on his lips. They were straight and slightly pale compared to hers but she could remember the feel of them on her and she moved closer to him and trailed her hand down the side of his face gently this they gently brushed against his lips.

"You know I have never been woken up like this before." He whispered as he kissed her fingertips.

"Good… I don't like the usual ways." She whispered after catching her breath. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you turned around." He muttered still leaving his eyes closed.

"Are you that tired?"

"It is extremely difficult to pry my eyes away from you while you are sleeping." He answered and then buried his head into the crook of her neck, and she felt his lips nip at her skin.

"We are going to be late to class."

" It's Saturday Clara." He whispered in response as he kept kissing her neck. And right then everything came flooding back and she gasped.

"Shhh it's okay." He replied as he raised his head and looked at her. And as she see bore into his icy eyes she realized that it was going to be okay.

"I love you Draco.," she whispered as she kissed him.

"I love you too." He whispered as he deepened the kiss.

"I know, and as much as I would love you peal that robe away from you, your friends fell asleep in the common room last night." He said as he sat up and she groaned.

"I don't want to talk to anyone."

"They are not just anyone, they are your friend." He whispered. "Be happy that you have people that care about you this much." As he reached forward and ran his fingers through her hair.

"They ruin my fun." She muttered as she slipped out of the bed and headed for her own room. After showering and getting all freshened up she headed down into the common room to find her friends slowly waking up. They must have fallen asleep where they had been sitting. Harry in a chair and Ron in the window seat with Hermione in a couch. They were all glassy eyes, and wild hair and rumpled clothing.

"Good morning." Clara said and they all looked up at her.

"Oh My gosh Clara, don't ever do that again." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around Clara tightly.

"I won't" Clara whispered into her cousin's ear and squeezed her tightly as well.

"Clara. I know that you wanted to be alone last night but, you have to understand we are your friends, and whatever you go through we go through even if you are not here." Harry replied as he pulled her into a hug as well.

"Thanks Harry." Clara whispered to him and she hoped he knew that it was for what he said and for also lowering his pride and asking Draco to come and check on her.

"You are welcome Clara."

Without saying anything Ron just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a giant hug.

"Ron can't breathe." She replied as she patted his back.

"Oh sorry." He answered as he let her go and she smiled at her friends. Looking up she saw Draco leaning against the doorframe smiling down at her as well. He turned and walked back into his room.

"So what all did I miss on Friday?" she asked with a smile and Hermione laughed.

"Can you believe it? Since they gave us Thursday off, they swamped up with homework for the weekend. Ninety percent of the seventh years are stuck in the library." Hermione said with a laugh.

"What about you all, you are going to get behind." Clara gasped.

"We have tomorrow to get to done as well." Hermione answered but at this everyone else gasped.

"Hermione Granger is not rushing off to the library?" Clara asked and then placed a hand on her cousin's forehead, "Are you feeling alright?" she asked and Hermione laughed.

"I am fine Clara."

"Sorry I am still getting use to this whole new Hermione."

"We all are." Ron answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek and Hermione once again blushed.

"Now why did you never tell us about your mum?" Harry asked. "Or anything about your home life?"

"I was not proud of it and there was no reason to."

"We could have helped you, like we do for Harry." Ron answered causing Clara to laugh.

"I was not being hated, just ignored. My mother just could not handle things anymore, so I had to be there."

"Yes, and oh my gosh she was the most responsibility person ever! Every time she went out she found someone to babysit her mother, and she did the bills, took care of the chores. It was amazing I tell you." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hermione knew about your life?" Ron asked.

"Well of course, why do you think she covered so many times for me when I was suppose to be at the Burrow?" Clara asked with a smile.

"Have you ever been sick?" Harry asked causing Clara to laugh.

"Probably not when she said I was." She replied and then hugged her friends.

By the time dinner rolled around everyone in the castle knew that Her mother had passed away.

"Sorry Clara." Was all she heard from when she walked out of the Head Common room and into the Great hall.

"You know I almost forgot about everything, until they all reminded me." Clara hissed as she looked around the Great Hall and everyone turned abruptly back to their plates.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Hermione said with her smile.

"Yeah welcome to everyone knows about me. You know I won't be able to pull any pranks anymore! Everyone now knows who I am. I depended on my unknowness."

"Trust me in a week no one will remember you Granger." Draco replied as he walked past her and though his face was smirking at her, his eyes were saying something else.

"Great! You shall be one of the first people I prank then Malfoy." She replied with a smile. And he only smirked and then turned walking the rest of the way to his table.

"Did he do anything to you last night?" Harry asked and Clara faced him.

"Huh?" she asked and fear flashed through her eyes for a jiffy.

"I… well…. No one could get to you and so I asked Malfoy to ummm check on you, since well he has not been particularly cruel to you lately." He muttered.

"No Malfoy came in and checked in on me that was that." She replied as she continued eating while she looked up at Hermione who was hiding her smirk.

"Alright I have put off studying for five hours. You have to let me go to the library now." Hermione said as she finished her plate.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would rush off to your library." Ron replied and he gave her a quick peck.

"Clara you have to come with me I have to give you all the work as well." Hermione said as Clara gave up a groan.

"Fine." She muttered then headed after her cousin.

"So why are you dragging me to the library?"

"One to actually do work, and two I need to be filled in."

"On what exactly."

"Really? You are going to make me spell it out for you?"

"Yes please." Clara replied with her wicked smile.

"W-H-A-T…. you are a pain, never mind. What happened last night between you and Draco?" she asked and Clara blushed. She didn't say anything until they were in the back corner of the library and books were pulled out.

"I am so sorry Clara." Hermione said at the end of the story, and Clara looked up at her.

"No I should have told you, we have been best friends for so long, and you knew all about this way before he did."

"Clara." Hermione whispered. "You wouldn't have listened to me anyways, but him. He knew what to say and how to make sure you were well taken care of. You needed him more than me at that moment."

"Oh so you are the reason why Harry asked Draco."

"I hinted that Draco could check on you." Hermione answered with a smile..

"You little sneak." Clara whispered and chucked a piece of crumbled piece of paper.

After getting some homework done they walked to their appropriate rooms.

"I was being honest about today." Draco said as he set his book down and walked over to her.

"Well obviously."

"Were you?" he asked and she smiled up at him.

"We shall have to see about that." She replied as she reached up and kissed his nose. Then headed to her room, collapsing from exhaustion she fell asleep then and there in her bed.

Clara wandered into the Great hall smiling, it had been four and a half months since she and Draco had started dating. And the best part was that every day she was falling for him more and more, she could spend hours talking to him and still not fully know him. Unlike when she was with Jordan he was predictable in every way and she now realized that what she had with Jordan was not an actual relationship.

"You seem happy." She heard and looked up to see Hermione sitting down next to her while Harry and Ginny sat across form them.

"Yes well school is almost over why can't I be happy?" Clara asked causing her friends to laugh.

"Oh no, Malfoy is coming over here." Ginny muttered.

"Probably to say something about being head boy and needing to talk to Clara." Harry replied. And Clara rolled her eyes. How many times did Draco come over to her just so they could sneak into a broom closet? Smiling at the memories she didn't realize what was happening till she was being pulled up form the table. Her eyes locked with Draco's.

"I can't do this anymore." He whispered and with his hands on her waist he pulled her closer to him and his lips locked with hers, melting instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck, before the kiss could go very far she felt herself being pulled away from him and looking around the entire room had gone silent and Ron was standing over Draco who had a bloody lip and was staring at the end of Ron's wand.

"Ron." Clara replied as she reached around him helping Draco up.

"You okay?" she asked as she slightly touched his spilt lip. He flinched a little bit as she touched it.

"Clara…." She heard and turned around to see Ron lowering his wand and Harry was standing their mouth open shocked at what had just happened.

"You… you have been with him…"

"For a while Harry." She whispered and then felt Draco's hand wrap around her waist. Draco knew what hew as doing, by telling it like this, she knew her friends would get over it, they loved her too much to stay angry forever, but his friends? They would always hold a cold shoulder to him.

"Come on let's fix your lip." Clara whispered and then proceeded to drag him out of the Great Hall. Wandering through the corridors they finally stopped and he leaned against the stonewall.

"What where you thinking?" Clara asked as she pulled out a paper from her bag and changed it into a cloth then added water to it from her wand.

"I told you it is hard for me not to touch you." He replied as she cleaned up his lip.

"But Draco, all the Slytherins."

"They will have to get over it, I am Head Boy after all."

"So confident in yourself. It's going to get you in trouble one day." Clara whispered and then leaned forward gently kissing his lip. But she felt him flinch.

"And now because of what you did I can't even kiss you without you flinching in pain." Clara muttered rolling her eyes.

"You were sick of it too, hiding it behind everyone."

"We are not a normal couple Draco."

"Why couldn't we be?" he whispered and she actually started to laugh and then sank next to him on the floor.

"Because I am a Gryffindor and you are a Slytherin, because we were suppose to hate each other. Because…."

"I'm in love with you." He finished and then leaned over gently kissing her.

"Why do you have to be so frustrating?" she whispered kissing him back.

They both got up and he slipped his hand into hers as they headed off to their classes. Charms were still first and when they walked in together all the chattering stopped and everyone glared at them. Slipping into her usual seat Draco did the same thing across the room. Looking up all the Gryffindors was either glaring or they were shocked. Crossing her eyes over to the other side of the room, all they Slytherins were gripping their wands, wondering if they should hex Draco or the Gryffindor Head girl. Either way if they did they would end up in serious trouble.

"Good morning class." Flitwick replied as he walked into the classroom and even he could feel the tension in the room.

"Now if you please open your books to page 287 and we will start working on making inanimate objects come alive." He replied and the whole room opened their books at the same time and Clara flinched. Oh the price she gave up for love. Walking out of the classroom she felt his arm slip around her waist and all their stares and glares seemed to fade away.

"I love you Clara." He whispered and then kissed her forehead before heading to his own class. Groaning she walked into transfiguration class. Thank goodness it was Gryffindors and Hufflepuff except they looked just as pissed as her last class had looked.

"Okay so I was reading up on this chapter and it seems rather interesting." Hermione said as she sat down next to her.

"Hermione, I love you." Clara said and she hugged her best friend.

"Yes well I love you too and besides just threaten them to deduct points."

"No, I brought this on my self."

"Actually Draco did."

"No, I did. I told him when he felt ready then he could say something. And well a Malfoy never does anything discreetly." Clara answered with a small laugh. And then dropped her quill. "Great we have a meeting today."

"You will get through it easily remember you are in charge of everyone here." Hermione whispered as McGonagall stood up and started talking.

The day went by swiftly, and she got a couple threats and questionable looks especially when she and Draco walked in together holding hands. Hermione was the only one to sit next to Clara while Draco was alone.

"I think I need to rescue Draco." Clara whispered and sure enough Clara saw some Slytherin raising their wand pointing it towards Draco.

"Protego." Clara snapped as she walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Looks like your Gryffindork Girlfriend needs to save your life." Someone snapped and she turned.

"Excuse me, as head girl I am required to stop any and every spell that I see being sent to do bodily harm to another student." Clara replied as she stood next to their table. And watched as the boy stood up and towered over her.

"I don't care if you are Head girl. You are still a stinking, stupid, ugly Gryffindor." He replied glaring down at her.

"Was that all your little brain could come up with?" she asked as she sighed looking unfazed with his taunts. Since of course she had been under Draco's thumb for the last six years. "See I can come up with ten points from Slytherins for bad behavior and another ten points for threatening the Head boy and a detention for threatening the head girl. Any questions or do I need to speak slower for you?" she asked and with that turned and walked away and out of the great hall.

"Clara."

"I know I am sorry, I just…. You didn't see him…" but she didn't finish the rest of her thought when he pressed his lips down on hers.

"Thank you." He replied and she looked up at her and then stepped away.

"I am pretty sure that when the girl saves her boyfriend, this is not how the usual conversation goes."

"Would you rather have me yelling at you? Like a normal couple would?" he asked raising his eyebrow and Clara laughed at him.

"We have meeting to prepare for." She whispered and let his hand slip into hers as they headed back to the Common room.

And as Clara as getting her papers ready the prefects walked in, and of course were very wary that the Head boy and girl were in a relationship. So trying to rush through the meeting Clara ended the meeting with the typical. "Are there any questions."? And as soon as she said it she regretted it because the Ravenclaw Prefect raised his hand.

"Yeah so how long have you two been together."?

"Questions pertaining to the meeting and not my personal life. Evin." Clara muttered and like that the rest of the Prefects knew they were being dismissed.

"Well that was not awkward in anyway." Draco said and Clara laughed.

"I think we are in for it."

"But we will make it out fine. We are after all the unusual couple." He said and kissed her gently.

The days passed by and soon people were coming to accept their relationships. Of course the boys had to be sat down by their girlfriends and have a good talking to about how to support their friend, and in the end it seemed to work out fine. Draco and Clara both enjoyed being able to walk about the castle holding hands and flirting.

"I can not believe that today is graduation." Clara whispered at breakfast the last morning of their seventh year.

"I know so much has happened!" Hermione replied with a smile and everyone chuckled.

"What are you and Draco going to do?" she heard from Ginny and Clara shrugged her shoulders.

"We both agreed that we would just roll with the punches."

"Sounds like you." Hermione replied rolling her eyes and Clara only laughed.

"Come on we have to get ready for the ceremony." Hermione added as she grabbed Clara and dragged her out of the Great Hall. After spending all morning getting ready the ceremony passed without any problems, but whenever Clara looked over to see Draco he looked nervous and scared. Furrowing her eyebrows together she wondered what was going on, since he rarely showed any emotions that easily. As the last message was read Clara got up to check on Draco when he was gone.

"Have you seen Draco?" Clara asked as she walked over to Ron and Hermione who both shook their heads.

"Great." Clara muttered and that's when she heard it a scream. And crashes. The whole room froze and then everyone started running for the door. Opening it up she noticed people dressed in all black with masks on their faces.

"No not now!" she hissed as she pulled her wand from her robes and started to fight. Slipping through the hallways she knew that she needed to help the first and second years get out of the castle first. Anyone else was capable of at least stunning and protecting themselves. Opening the Gryffindor common room she saw that many of them had accumulated in the common room.

"First and Second years I need you to follow close by me and keep your wands ready I can only take ten at a time." Clara replied as she counted off the first ten.

"The rest of you stay here in the common room. Do not let anyone in! And if I see anyone under the age of thirteen in the hallways I will personally supervise the detention!" she hissed and that scared the little kids. Opening the door she started to sneak them out to Hogmeade as easily as she could. It must have taken an hour but soon the whole Gryffindor common room was empty. Running to the other common rooms they were also empty. Letting out a sigh of relief she turned back towards the battle that was raging in the Hogwarts hallways.

She didn't know how many people she had battled by the time she ran across another Gryffindor. The girl must have been at least a fifth year but she was holding her wrist.

"What happened?"

"I slipped dueling, I managed to stun him before he could hurt me but I think I broke my arm." The girl answered and Clara quickly healed the girl's arm.

"Thanks." She replied and then rushed off back into where the bathe was thick.

She found Hermione dueling three Death Eaters stepping next to her she soon had them backed against the wall and with in seconds they were on the ground uncurious.

"Oh they are just out of school. No wonder why they were easy." Hermione muttered as she took off the unconscious boys masks.

"Come on we have to find Harry." Clara replied as she took off running once more.

_Please don't let Draco be here, please don't let Draco get hurt, please please please let him live._ She though as she kept running and battling everyone Death Eater along her way.

"Clara" she heard and stopped in the middle of the hallway, she knew that voice, she knew who that was.

"Dra…" but before she could finish hands were wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into a broom closet. Looking up she saw a death eater mask but those blue eyes shined through their slits and she swallowed hard. Reaching up she removed the mask and pushed back his hood revealing her handsome man.

"Draco" she gasped as she flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips hard against his. He was not expecting that so he stumbled back into the stonewall as he gripped onto her waist.

"Clara" he said as he pulled away from her searching her eyes.

"Please don't do this, you don't have to be this."

"Yes I do."

"No, you have choices as much as I have choices." She said as her face became stern and bore into his soul.

"Who is going to believe me if I change?" he muttered as he let her go and turned away from her.

"I will, and doesn't that count for something?" she whispered as she looked at the ground. He slowly turned around.

"Yes it does." He whispered and then reached up tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "I should have known…. Known that you would have stayed by my side."

"I won't ever leave it." She replied and he looked down at the mask in his hands.

"I never believed in this, I was forced into this."

"Then make your choice Draco."

"I chose you, now and forever." He muttered and kissed her hard once more. Pressing her against the wall he let everything he was feeling flow into that kiss, and she in return gave him everything she was feeling. Pulling away she opened the door and ran out with Draco at her side. As they ran through the hallways he started attacking right at her side and the death eaters were shocked as they saw him there attacking his own side.

"You little bastard" he heard and saw his aunt standing in front of him.

"Bugger off Aunt Bellatrix!" Draco hissed as he pointed his wand at her.

"You won't harm your own family would you?"

"Yes he would and so would I." Clara hissed a she sent a spell but it got blocked.

"Oh so this is the little girl you have been hiding, she is charming."

"Oh you have no idea Aunty, she could give you a run for your money."

"Lets test that theory." She said as she let out a crackling laugh. The three of them battled for what seemed like hours. The Clara's entire sudden wand got pulled away from her hand.

"Seems like your little girlfriend has run out of luck." Bellatrix said as she smiles and raised her wand.

"ava…"

"AVADA KEDAVRA

Lying there that night she heard and watched as his aunt stood there with her last words trying to come out as her eyes then rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the floor.

"Clara" Draco whispered as he rushed over to her. Clara stood there staring at the dead body at her feet and then she looked at Draco. "Snap out of it, we have to go." He said as he shoved her wand into her hand and then proceeded to drag her from the corridor. After a few more minutes she was back to normal sending spells and defending herself and Draco.

"DRACO" they heard and turned around seeing his father standing there, wand pointed at him. She watched as Draco stepped in front of Clara.

"You are making a mistake Draco, go get you mask and cloak and the Dark Lord will make your punishment lighter."

"Never"

"Fine then I will have to kill you myself."

"No you won't" Clara replied as she moved from her shelter and towards his side.

"Get out of here Clara."

"No we are fighting this together."

"Aww Clara Granger. Trying to be strong just like your father." Luscious Malfoy hissed as he pointed his wand at them.

"Do not give my father disrespect."

"He was a simple Muggle who walked into the room at the wrong time. Too bad his wife could not save him."

"My Mum…."

"Was a coward? She was going to come to our side to save your life! To save his pathetic life. But he walked in and then the order showed up sending chaos."

"He died in the cross fire." Clara whispered as she kept her eyes trained on Mr. Malfoy.

"Yes, one less Muggle in the world. Except your mother disappeared."

"And because of you, she was a drunk!"

"No, no, no not my fault but her own, guess who sent the killing curses at him?" He replied and Clara's eyes flared.

"You might as well have!" Clara screamed and then threw a spell at him, but he blocked it.

"Such anger."

"I learned it from your son!" She hissed and sent another spell, and then another, and then another.

"You silly girl." He said and as she set up her block she still felt the sting of the spell.

"No!" Draco hissed as he collapsed next to Clara who was withering on the ground.

"You have disgraced the Malfoy name, Draco. You are no longer my son." Luscious whispered as he stood over them and pointed his want at Draco.

"I'll kill you first so you won't have to see her die." He replied as he sneered.

"Avada Kedavra" Clara said as she pointed her want at Luscious and she watched as the father wavered on his feet and then collapsed to his death.

"Are you alright?" Draco whispered as he helped her up and she nodded her head.

"Yes, it was only painful for a moment." She replied as she kissed his cheek. After a few more hours of the battle it was finally finished when the Dark Lord fell at the end of Harry's wand.

"I always knew he would do it" Draco whispered in her ear as they stood in the back corner of the Great Hall watching the celebration unfold, as well as the morning of those who had passed.

"Clara you are alright" she heard and saw Hermione running towards her and wrapped her arms around her as she cried.

"Yes Hermione I am alright." Clara replied as she felt her own tears come down her face.

"Hello Draco." Hermione replied as she stepped back and then surprised him as she hugged him as well.

"Err hello Hermione."

"HERMIONE what are you doing hugging a death eater?" Ron asked as he ran towards them glaring at Draco.

"No, Draco is not a death eater he saved me from his aunt." Clara replied as she clung to him. Ron stood there glaring.

"Once a Death eater."

"Get over your self Ronald. He saved her life, he changed sides, and besides tonight is a night of celebrations and morning." Hermione replied as she glared at Ron who was still sneering at his old enemy.

"Fine but tomorrow charges will be pressed against you." He muttered and then walked away with Hermione. Clara turned and smiled at him Draco.

"So we have tonight." He whispered and then gently kissed her.

"What are you thinking about, Draco?" she asked as she kissed him back just as gently as he had kissed her.

"Well I am not going to spend it here." He replied as he led her out of the Great Hall.

"So this is where you grew up." He whispered as she opened the old wooden door.

"Yes, all my wonderful memories."

"Don't worry I know how you feel." He whispered and then chuckled

"What?"

"You have dirt,…" he whispered as he brushed her cheek and she rolled her eyes.

"I grew up on a farm, I think I can handle a little dirt." She whispered as she smiled at him.

"It gave me a reason to touch you." He whispered.

"You never need a reason Draco." she whispered as she grabbed his collar of his shirt and pulled him to her and he bent down pressing his lips on hers. Slowly they made their way up the stairs and soon he was gently laying her on her bed.

"I love you Clara Granger." He whispered as he buried his fingers in her blonde hair.

"And I love you Draco Malfoy." She whispered letting his kiss fill her fire once more.

They lay there as the sun started to come up her fingers drew circles across his chest as he drew circles on her bare shoulder.

"Draco." Clara whispered and he moved his head as he smiled at her. "Our lives are over here."

"I know." He whispered as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"What do you want to do about it?" Clara asked back and a smile crossed her lips.

"Do you really have to do this?" Hermione asked as she followed Ron, Harry and a few Auros towards Clara's house.

"Malfoy has been charged." The head Auro replied as he pointed his wand at the door.

"Don't blow the door off." Hermione hissed as she pushed past time and just opened the screen door and then the wooden door.

"Where is her room?" Harry asked as he looked around the house.

"Clara lived here?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ronald, she did with her drunk mother." Hermione replied as she climbed the stairs to the room, and then opened the door but the room was empty. The bed was made and everything looked like it was waiting for Clara to come home.

"Where are they?" the Auroras asked as they spread out and looked through the house for Malfoy and Clara. Hermione walked around the room when she noticed a note on the bed pinned to the pillow. Picking it up she started to laugh.

"What Hermione?" Ron asked as he walked into the room with Harry following him.

"They left a note." She replied as she smiled.

"Dear Hermione and Auroras, sorry that you had to come to an empty house, but Draco and I did try to clean it up for you all." Hermione laughed since it was something Clara would actually do for them. "We are sorry that we can not be there to see your reactions but, we have decided that it was time for us to move on with our lives and to begin anew. I am sure that Ron and Harry are there as well so I bid my a dui and so does Draco. With much love always, Clara Malfoy." Hermione read out loud and then looked up at her friends.

"They eloped." Harry whispered and Hermione only started laughing.

"Does that really surprise you? This is Clara we are talking about." Hermione replied as she folded the letter up and walked out of the bedroom.

"Clara will always be on the wanted list now with her husband." The Auara replied and Hermione turned around with a wicked smile on her face.

"She is fine with that, and if I know Clara you won't ever find her, and even if you do, how are you going to make any charges stick to them?" Hermione asked and walked off.

Epilogue

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No not yet." Draco replied as he gripped onto her hands. She heard something click and then she could hear her feet echo.

"Now?" she asked.

"Okay, open your eyes." Draco replied

"Oh my gosh Draco." Clara replied as she spun around the living room. They had managed to get out most of his families money before the fled the country, so after spending a week traveling as their honey moon they decided to settle down, Draco had learned French all his life so they settled in the outskirts of Paris, in a beautiful Manor. And apparently Draco had already had the house picked out and all designed before Clara walked into the house.

"What?" He asked as he saw her eyes slowly mist up.

"It is perfect… which kind of scares me." Clara replied as she wiped ender her eyes and swallowing the rest of her tears.

"How so?"

"You got to know me so well over just a year and half."

"No, I have known you for way longer, how do you think I knew how to press your buttons so well." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We have a brand new life here." Clara replied smiling at him.

"I know, and I can't wait." He replied and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Who ever thought that we could have made it?"

"Stranger things have happened, Mrs. Malfoy." He replied as he slipped his arms under her legs as she let out a squeak as he carried her up the stairs laughing at how cute she was.


End file.
